Actitudes y Sentimientos
by Yuriko Makimashi
Summary: Aoshi dejó nuevamente a Misao luego de la batalla con Shishio, él vuelve luego de 5 años pero ahora.. Aoshi es el bueno y Misao la Mala? qué hara Aoshi para recuperar a su tierna Misao, y qué hará Misao para vengarce de Aoshi? CAP 13 ARRIBA!
1. El Reencuentro y los Cambios

**Nota 28/06/12: **Después de 4 años... X_X si que abandoné este fic... vuelvo a pasarme por aquí, estoy con la convicción ahora si firme de terminar el fic, y no me quiero quedar con la espina, nos sé si las personas que leyeron antes siguen activas, ojalá que si, porque mucho de mi avance fue gracias a su apoyo, si no, cuando actualice nuevas personas pueden leerlo y espero les agrade, ahora **quiero aclarar:** Yo sé que en esta web, están prohibidos los "scripts" o "guiones", pero mi manera de escribir es así, y pienso tantas cosas que se me hace difícil otra manera, además, a estas alturas arreglar 13 capítulos se me hace mucho, porque no solo son arreglar puntuaciones, si no es reescribir algunas partes y cambiar posiciones de texto y me tomaría demasiado tiempo, así que únicamente me voy a dedicar por el momento a revisar mis puntuaciones y cosas necesarias para hacer "leibles" los capítulos que ya escribí ya que muchos de mis signos fueron borrados, los nuevos capítulos que suba a partir del 14 que sería el nuevo, ya serán redactados correctamente, disculpen las molestias y por favor no me denuncien T.T.

**Nota 08/06/08:** Hola! XD estoy reeditando el fic, ahora que actualicé y me heché un ojo a los capis anteriores, vi que muchos signos y cosas que usé para escribir antes, han sido removidos y no se entiende la historia, así que para cualquiera que quiera leerlo de nuevo, o empezar a leerlo, quiero facilitarle las cosas, la historia no ha sido modificada en lo absoluto, únicamente estoy reemplazando los signos a un estandar que espero no sea modificado de nuevo, los cambios en los capis los voy a especificar en una nota nueva como esta, de acuerdo a la fecha en que termine de arreglarlos.

* * *

**Nota: **holaaaa! Me again XD... han de decir.. . hay no hay viene esta muchachita otra vez... pues les diré.. siiiiiiii!, y seguro los que ya han leído algo que he hecho van a comentar.. . se pone a hacer nuevos fics y ni termina los que tiene ya hechos... y pos les diré... T.T ciertooooo... es que han de comprender que se le va la idea y la inspiración a uno de lo que ya escribió pero las ideas nuevas siempre fluyen UU, pero bueno, les diré que con éste fic estoy más que decidida a terminarlo, y se preguntarán por qué? bien, es porque éste fic se lo dedico a mi amiga Mayaya, conocida en como Mayaya Green.. si Masha! XD éste es pa ti shanguita, una forma de agradecer tu apoyo y amistad..(a parte de que gracias a ti surgió la idea XD) arigatoo!... Espero que les guste, disfrútenlo n.n

Por cierto que se me olvido aclarar que el fic esta expuesto desde el punto de vista de Aoshi, XD aunque puedo dar una sorpresita luego por ahí, los comentarios que están dentro de los ( ) paréntesis son del autor..XD osease yo.. onegai no olviden su review.. Arigatoo! n.n

**Declaración:** si...si...si... lastimosamente no soy dueña de Rurouni Kenshin T.T... lo es Watsuki-sama (Salve oh! Genio! reverencias a Watsuki-san), yo nomás los hago sufrir tantito XD y me invento otras cosillas por ahí ...

* * *

**Actitudes y Sentimientos**

_Por: Yuriko Makimashi_

**Capítulo 1: El Reencuentro y los Cambios**

Misao... hace cuanto ya he dejado de verte?, si.. ahora recuerdo.. 5 años, 5 años yace desde que partí dejándote en el Aoiya... de nuevo.. a cargo del viejo Okina, desgraciadamente... me he enterado 2 año después, que él ha fallecido, debió dolerte mucho, prácticamente fue tu padre desde pequeña cuando yo me fui, y ahora cuando volví a irme, hubiera deseado estar ahí para consolarte, para darle el último adiós a mi viejo amigo, pero ahora es muy tarde para quejarse, pero Misao.. quiero verte, en verdad deseo verte, cuando partí de nuevo luego de la batalla con Shishio, pensé, o más bien, estaba totalmente seguro de mis motivos para irme... para... dejarte, pero después de tanto tiempo, la meditación y tantas cosas ocurridas en este nuevo viaje, me quitaron la venda que tenía en los ojos, haciéndome ver que la razón por la cual me fui, tan solo fue un capricho de mi parte, una forma de huir a tu tierna mirada hasta que fuera digno de verte a los ojos nuevamente, y de nuevo y sin desearlo, volví a herir tus sentimientos... lo siento tanto... no sabes cuanto...

Estoy ahora rumbo al Aoiya, estuve en muchos lugares del Japón hasta que ahora, vuelvo a casa para decirte todo lo que siento, ahora sin restricciones y dispuesto a dejar mi corazón en tus manos como hace tanto tiempo debí hacerlo...

El Aoiya luce igual que cuando me fui, aún no se con qué cara podré verte de nuevo, estoy nervioso... voy entrando... hay mucha gente... Okon y Omasu están ocupadas atendiendo a los clientes, mi traje de onni no se reconoce por la capa que traigo envuelta hacia la espalda...mi cabello ha crecido un poco, y tal vez haga que no me reconozcan, pero no quiero charlar en estos momentos, solo quiero verte...

- Omasu: Bienvenido al Aoiya, por el momento no hay mesas, pero si espera un poco se desocupara alguna...

Omasu sonríe como siempre, y es atenta como acostumbra, me ve risueña mientras se encuentra algo apenada por el contratiempo...

-Omasu... dónde esta Misao?

Pregunto directamente, habrá tiempo para platicar luego, ahora, ella es lo único que me importa...

- A...A...Aoshi? e..eres tu?

Incrédula y viéndome fijamente al rostro tratando de reconocerme tartamudea mientras trata de saber la identidad del "desconocido"...

- Así es.. soy yo, Aoshi Shinomori, ahora dime por favor, dónde esta Misao?

Me rehuye la mirada, baja su rostro algo extraña, no logro comprender esa reacción...

-Esta en su habitación?, anda, contesta...

No me agrada esa reacción, qué trata de ocultarme, me impaciento con facilidad...

-Anda! Dónde esta Misao? Por qué no me contestas...

Tomo a Omasu de la muñeca sin apretarla demasiado, solo quiero presionarla un poco, por qué no me contesta?, esto no me agrada, me da un mal presentimiento

- Aoshi... es que... Misao...

Baja su mirada de nuevo, por qué no me ve a los ojos?, suelto su muñeca, no pienso perder más tiempo...

-Si tu no me lo dices, iré a buscarla por mi propia cuenta...

Contesto ahora fríamente, mientras paso de largo a su lado, por qué no quiere decirme nada sobre Misao, a caso le paso algo?.. no.. no lo creo.. las noticias corren rápido, me hubiera enterado antes... atravieso el restaurante para poder llegar al dojo, camino rápido directo a su habitación, abro mientras mi corazón palpita con más fuerza...

-Misao?

Observo detenidamente la habitación, ahora obscura y sin las flores que nunca faltaban adornándola, abro por completo para poder observar con mayor claridad...

- Quién es?, Di ordenes explicitas de NO molestar...

Su voz? Es ella? Suena extraña como... cortante y... distante... entiendo que han pasado varios años, ya no es la jovencita que conocí, pero nunca había escuchado un tono así en ella...

- Voy a repetir por última vez, quién eres? Si no vienes a hacer algo productivo vete y cierra la puerta...

No.. no puede ser ella... la Misao que conozco no es así...

-Mi..sao?...

Vuelvo a repetir mientras tartamudeo sin darme cuenta, no puede ser ella, no quiero que sea ella..

- Bien... bien... veo que estoy en desventaja aquí... tu ya sabes quien soy... pero yo no se quien eres...

Sabía que la voz provenía de una de las esquinas, solo podía ver una silueta negra sentada, pero ahora... ya no esta!.. dónde fue?...

- Misao: Última oportunidad de decir tu nombre y a qué vienes a molestar...

Siento entonces mientras me habla el filo puntiagudo de una kunai que casi se encaja a mi garganta, que es sostenida por su brazo, se encuentra a mi lado derecho oculta por el corredizo que no se abre.. pero.. cuándo llego ahí? Se ha vuelto más ágil o es por la impresión que no me di cuenta que se movió?... sea lo que sea... si ella es Misao... no es la misma a la que deje... no me agrada su tono de voz amenazante ni su estilo rudo y frío, qué le ha pasado...

-No.. podré hablar si.. -muevo mi cuello y mi cabeza tratando de huir del filo de la kunai, pero siempre se mantiene cerca- puedo.. cortarme mientras lo... hago...

La kunai se retira pero no muy lejos solo baja su posición lo suficiente para que pueda hablar sin reparos, aún no la he visto, sigue oculta tras la puerta y por las sombras, a penas y logro ver su brazo con el que me amenaza, tiene un guante negro que termina antes del codo, y que cubre la mitad de sus dedos...

- Misao: Y...bien? sigo esperando... temo decirte que no soy muy... paciente...

Mueve la kunai amenazante viéndola más mortífera cuando el resplandor del sol hace brillar el filo...

-Soy... Aoshi... Shinomori...

Por qué estoy algo... atemorizado? Es eso?, temo que no me recuerde, o le temo al hecho de que no quiera verme nunca?... Por fin, y veo algo de movimiento, la kunai amenazante no deja de hacerlo, pero otra mano se asoma tomando la puerta mientras veo parte de su rostro saliendo de entre la oscuridad y la protección de la puerta... el color de su cabello.. el color de sus ojos... es... ella... es... Misao... pero... su mirada... es... sumamente extraña... no veo el brillo ni la ternura que observe la última vez que la vi... ahora los veo casi.. muertos... opacos y distantes.. tiene algo de familiar, se parece a la mirada que había tenido durante mucho tiempo en mis propios ojos pero... en ella?... qué tenían que hacer esa mirada y esos ojos en ella... me observa detenidamente, aún solo observo parte de su rostro, es entonces cuando cierra sus ojos mientras baja la kunai, los abre de nuevo mientras se va haciendo completamente visible colocándose frente a mi...

- Así que... Aoshi-SAN...qué lo trae a este humilde dojo luego de viajar por todo el Japón?

Dice sarcástica mientras puedo observarla con atención...

(Misao viste su traje de onni.. un nuevo traje de onni, la parte de arriba (su gi) queda igual, el cuello y la parte terminal de los hombros con la franja azul celeste, y el tono azul oscuro del resto del gi; la cinta que amarraba su cintura ya no es rosa, si no negra, la cual esta colocada bajo su pecho acentuando su nueva figura "mayor" ya que ha dejado de ser la chica flaca a quien todos molestaron, obviamente adquiriendo un bien formado cuerpo, esta cinta es larga y llega hasta un poco por debajo de sus rodillas; como en el traje anterior, parte del gi sale por debajo de la cinta, solo que ahora es más corto, en lugar de sus shorts, tiene una falda corta del mismo color azul oscuro del gi, esta falda tiene un tire a ambos lados, la falda es más corta de un lado y un poco más larga al otro, las cintas que conforman sus zapatos ahora son negras, haciendo juego con sus guantes y la cinta de la cintura; su cabello ya no es retenido por su usual trenza, ahora esta suelto llegándole un poco por debajo de sus rodillas, mientras una casi larga y delgada trenza cae por su hombro derecho.)

- Misao: Y bien...?

Espera sin ninguna expresión aparente en sus ojos, simplemente me mira como si no le importara que estuviera ahí...

-Yo... quería verte...

Digo aún algo atónito frente a su nueva apariencia, ha crecido mucho y se ha vuelto toda una mujer, pero la expresión de su rostro, y su nueva apariencia, la forma en que habla y se expresa, ese tono sarcástico y seco en su voz... no lo entiendo... qué le paso a la Misao que vi por última vez...

- Misao: Pueesss... ya me vio no?, ya puede irse...

Cerró la puerta luego de eso, no me dio tiempo de explicar o decirle otra cosa, no.. entiendo.. estoy muy confundido... por qué el cambio... en todo... aún me mantengo de pie fuera, quiero entrar y hablar con ella pero... qué voy a decirle? Creí tener bien planeado lo que diría y haría, pero... con la Misao que recordaba, no con la nueva que acabo de ver...

- Misao: No se quede ahí parado, si no tiene nada mejor que hacer que estar ahí váyase...

Replica desde adentro algo grosera... pero... tiene razón, no lograré nada estando aquí de pie sin saber lo que ocurre... y seguro ella no querrá explicarme, mejor iré con Omasu... ella siempre ha sido la más allegada a Misao, ella sabrá lo que ocurre, algo tengo que hacer... Misao... qué te ha ocurrido?...

* * *

**Nota 2:** No se preocupen que no va a ser tan larga como la primera (me refiero a la nota) solo quería recordarles que cualquier duda, comentario, tomatazo o lo que sea, siéntanse libres de escribirme un mail ... ah! Y claro! XD dejenme su lindo, preciado, adorado y venerado review.. gracias again! XD


	2. El Principio del Cambio

**Nota 08/06/08:** Capi arreglado, recuerden, es cambio de formato, la historia no ha sido modificada.

* * *

**Nota:** Capítulo expuesto desde el punto de vista de Misao... XD onegai su review!

**Declaración:** ToT siiii! Lo confieso! Soy culpable! Yo me comí los últimos chocolates de la caja! T.ô oro?.. o.ó por qué digo esto? . si es una declaración no una confesión... o.ó pero.. aún así... . pos ya la hice en el primer capítulo... así que... olvídenlo...U.. XD nomás quería molestar, así que los dejo leyendo .

* * *

**Actitudes y Sentimientos**

_Por: Yuriko Makimashi_

**Capítulo 2 : El Principio del Cambio**

-Así que... Aoshi...Shinomori... volviste después de mucho tiempo... demasiado tiempo...

Digo en voz alta un tanto sarcástica mientras me recuesto sobre la pared del fondo de mi cuarto, justo en la esquina derecha donde la luz no alcanza a filtrarse aún cuando la puerta esta abierta

-Querías verme no?, querías hablarme? Pues que sorpresa, después de 5 años de ausencia, al okashira de los onnis se le ocurre volver...

Aún sigo hablando sarcásticamente... estoy molesta al verlo otra vez?... rodeo mis piernas con mis brazos mientras apoyo mi cabeza sobre mis rodillas... por qué me siento así... así de... mal? Me había hecho a la idea de nunca más volver a verlo...

-Ah! No.. es cierto, no es más el okashira, ahora lo soy yo...

Rodeo con más fuerza mis rodillas... por qué me siento así? El Shinomori que vi hace un instante no me interesa más, decidí eso hace mucho tiempo, y lo sostendré, creo que no me siento mal por haberlo visto de nuevo y portarme como lo hice, creo que fue por haberme resistido al hecho de querer golpearlo en ese instante...

-No eres el mismo... tal parece que tu "viaje" hizo algo bueno en ti, lástima que causó lo contrario en mi... ja!... irónico no? Quién diría que el hombre de "hielo" ya se derritió... jajajajaja!...

Río divertida mientras suelto mis piernas y me recuesto contra la pared enroscando mis piernas y bajo mi tono de voz, hace tiempo ya que no me reía, no quiero que piensen que me estoy "ablandando".

-Shinomori, eres un ingenuo si piensas que tendrás una nueva oportunidad conmigo, la Misao enamorada de ti ya desapareció, la trataste muy mal...

**/flash back/**

Estuve tanto tiempo buscándote mi Aoshi-sama , y pase por tantas angustias cuando al fin estando tan cerca pude darme cuenta que no eras el mismo Aoshi que conocí cuando era a penas una niña, recuerdo aún con tristeza y horror el día en que Okina fue a pelear contra ti en aquella cabaña en la colina, aún recuerdo los ojos fríos y llenos de odio y por qué no decirlo, sedientos de sangre que pude ver en ti luego de dejar a Okina gravemente lastimado... pero aún después de ello, te seguía queriendo... y luego... el pensar que Himura pudiera matarte en aquella batalla... no lo sé, fue muy duro para mi... y tan doloroso... pero al verte nuevamente luego de esa terrible batalla, al verte con vida y regresando a casa, al observar tus ojos ya no asesinos, me dio una gran alegría al mismo tiempo que esperanza de poder algún día estar a tu lado...

Es por eso que ahora estoy decidida a decirte todo lo que siento por ti, lo mucho que he llegado a amarte, no quiero que te vayas nuevamente, no quiero guardar más estos sentimientos dentro de mi, siento que algún día explotaré de tantas cosas que no te he dicho durante tanto tiempo, es por eso que a pesar de mi nerviosismo y todas las especulaciones que he hecho a cerca de tu respuesta, voy a decirte todo, todo lo que he guardado en mi... a pasado ya 1 mes desde que regresaste nuevamente a casa, y aunque ahora tu frialdad ha dejado de ser evidente, estas distante y retraído, vas al templo a meditar o te quedas en tu habitación esperando no ser molestado, puedo decir que no esperaba a un Aoshi así, pensé que serías algo diferente, más abierto y sincero más... cómo decirlo... expresivo?, pero bueno, dicen por ahí que no todo lo que se desea se obtiene, pero no dijeron que no se puede luchar por ello, así que el ganar tu corazón, es ahora mi nueva batalla.

Me dirijo ahora a tu habitación, tengo muy bien planeado lo que voy a decirte, me siento nerviosa y hasta siento frías mis manos, pero seré firme y no me acobardaré...

-uuuuufffffff... tranquila Misao, tranquila, todo saldrá muy bien ya lo verás...

Me digo a mi misma mientras respiro profundo para tranquilizarme, mientras más me acerco más nerviosa me pongo...

-Muy bien... aquí vamos.. tu tranquila y trata de no arruinar nada con lo que digas...

Me digo en voz baja por última vez al estar justo frente a la puerta de su cuarto, me dispongo a tocar...

-Aoshi-sama... puedo pasar?

Pregunto de lo más natural, aunque me costó algo de trabajo decirlo, espero impaciente hasta que él contesta desde adentro, claro se tardó unos segundos pero soy una chica enamorada, los segundos se vuelven horas...

- Aoshi: Puedes pasar...

Bueno no se le notaba muy animado... pero igual así se escucha siempre, así que no me desanimaré por eso, abro un poco el corredizo, asomo mi cabeza hacia dentro para localizarlo, se encuentra al fondo de la habitación, sentado de espaldas y viendo hacia la pared, abro más la puerta y entro cerrando tras de mi...

-Disculpa por molestar...

Me acerco tímidamente a él...

- Aoshi: No hay problema... (se voltea completamente sin ponerse de pie quedando sentado frente a Misao)

Me mira como si nada mientras me hace la invitación a sentarme, lo hago mientras tomo mis manos ahora más nerviosa que antes al tenerlo frente a frente, bajo la vista un poco para luego subirla y encontrarme con la suya... aaaaaaahh! Qué me pasa por qué no digo nada! Solo con verlo así y ya me paralicé...

- Aoshi: Deseabas algo?

Me mira sin expresión aparente, ni curiosidad ni siquiera extrañeza de que llegara a buscarlo...

-Eeeeeehhhh... pues... yo... quería hablarte de algo importante...

Sujeto con más fuerza mis manos, como si con eso pudiera ponerme menos nerviosa, intento tomar fuerzas para no lucir tan nerviosa y claro, no volver a tartamudear...

- Aoshi: Y bien...?

Siento que las palabras no salen de mi boca, si hasta ya olvide las palabras "bien planeadas" que tenía, ahora solo queda ser espontánea, vamos Misao, ese es tu fuerte, por lo menos lo estas haciendo hablar, eso ya es algo, debes decirlo!

-Pues.. Aoshi-sama yo... es que... sabes que yo... y pues tu... y... y...

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaahh! Por qué no puedo dejar de tartamudear! Ahora seguro le parecí una tonta, solo dije cosas sin sentido! No Misao! No hay un mañana! adelante y duro con él! Que no te intimide, tu puedes!...- Me digo mientras cierro los ojos apretándolos fuerte por un segundo para tratar de despejar mi mente.

El solo se me queda viendo esperando escuchar algo bueno de mi parte mientras yo sigo entre subiendo y bajando la mirada, no sé, tiene algo en sus ojos que al sentirlos mirarme me pongo aún más nerviosa y hasta siento que un escalofrío recorre todo mi cuerpo... muy bien.. es suficiente de pensar, vamos tu puedes hacerlo!...

-Eeeeeeeeeeehhh... Aoshi-sama... yo.. estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí con nosotros sabes?... recuerdo cuando estaba chica... y lo feliz que me sentía estando a tu lado... y ahora... me siento igual de feliz... no... mejor dicho.. más feliz... pasé mucho tiempo buscándote y.. pues... también pasé por muchas angustias pensando en tu bienestar y tu regreso a casa durante esa terrible batalla...

Solo me sigue observando, no veo ni una pizca de interés en su mirada ni su actitud, solo me escucha atento, será porque si le interesa pero no me lo demuestra? O solo espera que lo que diga se mejore un poco?, pero aún así, creo que no voy tan mal, tengo que seguir como voy...

-Sabes... yo.. te he tomado mucho cariño... más de lo que nunca le he tomado a alguien... digo, a Okina lo quiero, a Okon y Omasu y a los demás también... pero... a ellos los quiero como a mi familia...

Qué fue eso? A caso observe un ligero movimiento en el rostro de Aoshi? Sus ojos se entreabrieron más... creo que ya tomo la idea de lo que trato de decir... vamos Misao falta poco tu puedes...

-Pero... a ti te quiero de una forma diferente...

Espontáneamente me acerco más a él, casi topando mis rodillas con las suyas mientras tomo sus manos, siento el rostro caliente... es seguro que estoy sonrojada escandalosamente, pero no lo puedo evitar... él solo me miró sorprendido pero no dijo nada...

-Aoshi-sama... yo... te amo...

Dije casi sintiendo que mi corazón se salía por mi boca. Lo veía firmemente a los ojos como no había podido hacerlo antes, mi corazón latía más y más rápido cada vez, cada segundo de silencio, esperaba una respuesta de su parte, quería una respuesta!

-Aoshi-sama... en verdad... te amo... no sabes cuanto... te amo...

No resisto más y me dejo ir sobre sus brazos, lo abrazo como si no hubiera un mañana, como tratando de dejar sentir todo mi cariño sobre él y todas las ganas que tenía de abrazarlo de esa forma desde hace tanto tiempo...

**/Fin Flash back/**

-Y qué hiciste luego eh Shinomori? Me rechazaste, fría y cruelmente, y eso que ni siquiera dijiste una palabra, solo me apartaste de tu lado tomándome por los brazos y sin brindarme una mirada, una palabra... nada, solo me apartaste, te pusiste de pie y te marchaste de la habitación, te llamé antes de que salieras por completo y no volteaste ni dijiste nada, simplemente saliste, no sabes cómo mi corazón se partió en ese momento, no sabes cuanto daño me hiciste, no quería saber nada más, me puse a llorar ahí mismo durante mucho tiempo hasta que me pareció insoportable estar en tu habitación me fui a la mía y ahí lloré amargamente hasta que ya no pude más y me quede dormida luego de llorar y no comer en un día entero, y para rematar, como si no hubiera sido suficiente, al día siguiente me entero que te habías ido sin decir nada, ni donde ibas ni para qué salías, te llevaste tus espadas y lo necesario, señal de que te ibas por un buen tiempo, pero 5 años? Es demasiado... y aún así vuelves esperando que caiga rendida a tus brazos? Más estúpido no puedes ser... regresa a la realidad y siente algo de lo que yo sentí, no será agradable te lo puedo asegurar... tal vez así aprendas que con los sentimientos de una persona no se juega...

* * *

**Nota2:** XD y qué tal les pareció? Por favor dejen su review!, con forme vaya la historia iré cambiando el personaje que relata (siempre entre Misao y Aoshi), así conocen el punto de vista de ambos y verán si uno u otro tiene la razón, espero que les guste lo que va del fic y sorry por tardar mucho en actualizar, mucho trabajo y estudio pero seguiré escribiendo, tengo sorpresas para ustedes D muajajajaja!, bueno, no olviden, siéntanse libres de escribirme un mail, y onegaaaai! XD su lindo, apreciado, y venerado review! arigatoooooooo!


	3. Recordando el Pasado y Enfrentandose al

**Nota 08/06/08:** n0n Capi arreglado! xD que barbara! que agilidad más grande!..bueno solamente porque los primeros capis son los más cortos , por el momento seguimos igual, como es en parte un PoV, mis comentarios y descripciones siguen dentro de paréntesis (...), el que esta narrando, cuando habla en voz alta con otros personajes tiene un "-" guión, antes de empezar la frase, el resto que no tiene este signo, es lo que narra.

* * *

**Nota: **Capítulo expuesto desde el punto de vista de Aoshi y mía XD, bueno más bien mitad y mitad , o.ó si algo de esto parece confuso o no se entiende, o no luce o se ve mal ( o que se yo) pues me dicen y así no cometo el mismo error ;)

Este capi esta hecho especialmente para Shinigami's Voice y Meikyo, gracias por dejar sus reviews y sus comentarios, pa que vean que si presto atención a las sugerencias y complazco lo que me piden ;), espero les guste trato de hacer lo mejor que puedo -

* * *

**Actitudes y Sentimientos**  
_Por: Yuriko Makimashi_

**Capítulo 3 : Recordando el Pasado y Enfrentándose al Presente**

Estoy ahora de nuevo en el restaurante, me siento en una mesa vacía mientras fijo mi mirada a la nada aún desconcertado por la "nueva" Misao que encontré. Okon me ve un tanto angustiada, sabe a lo que acabo de enfrentarme, se acerca a la mesa y me sirve un poco de té mientras trata de sonreírme, tal parece que aún recuerda que no bebo licor. Se retira disculpándose mientras la llaman en otra mesa. Veo el té fijamente y lo tomo con ambas manos sin retirarlo de la mesa, veo en él, el reflejo de la luz mientras me imagino en ese reflejo a la Misao que dejé hace 5 años, una Misao sonriente y optimista, a una Misao que me apreciaba... que me amaba...

Cierro fuerte mis ojos mientras la nueva Misao corta las imágenes de aquella que dejé...

-Deje... esa es la clave...

Susurro a penas... He repetido tantas veces lo mismo y hasta ahora me doy cuenta de lo que pasa... nunca debí dejarla...

- Omasu: Aoshi-san... se siente bien?

Pregunta un tanto preocupada mientras se sienta frente a mi... retiro la taza de la mesa y bebo un poco...

-Pues no puedo decir que estoy bien...

Bebo un poco más de té y coloco de nuevo la taza sobre la mesa...

- Omasu: Cómo vio a la nueva Misao?

Ja! Y aún me lo pregunta...

-Qué puedo decir? No me agradó en lo absoluto, aún no puedo creer que esa haya sido la Misao que conocí...

Aprieto con fuerza la taza mientras mis ojos se llenan de rabia...

- Omasu: Discúlpeme, debí avisarle antes, pero es que no me atreví, sabía que no sería nada grato para usted ver a Misao en ese estado pero creo que aún cuando le hubiera advertido antes igual hubiera querido verla y pasaría la misma situación.

-Si, tienes razón, no hubiera creído en tus palabras...- volteo a verla tratando de calmarme, ella no tiene la culpa - Pero dime.. tu sabes qué fue lo que le paso?.

Le pregunto sumamente ansioso, fue por mi culpa a caso? Tengo que saber qué le ocurrió a mi Misao...

- Omasu: Pues...

Voltea su rostro nuevamente tratando de evitarme.. es eso un si? ella sabe perfectamente lo que le paso, fue tan grave a caso?

-Omasu te pido por favor que me lo digas...

- Omasu: Aoshi-san... Misao sufrió mucho por su partida, luego de que se fue, recuerdo que paso mucho tiempo sin comer, tampoco hablaba con nadie, estaba convencida de que el decir lo que pensaba o lo que sentía alejaría a todos igual como lo alejó a usted...

Entonces... todo fue por mi culpa...- Sentía como mi corazón se achicaba a cada palabra, Misao no merecía eso... fui un estúpido...

- Omasu: Okina pudo convencerla luego de mucho trabajo que nadie se alejaría de ella, que el decir las cosas que siente es la que la hace ser Misao, que la vida continuaba y que estaba muy joven como para dejarse vencer de esa forma, Misao regresó a ser casi la misma luego de eso...

-Casi la misma? Si Okina pudo convencerla cómo es que esta tan fría ahora?

- Omasu: Misao se rehusaba luego de eso a saber, escuchar comentarios, y mucho menos hablar de usted, creímos que sería lo mejor para ella, cada vez que abordábamos el tema observábamos el brillo de sus ojos apagarse, sería mejor no comentar nada, así su herida tal vez sanaba pronto. Pero nuestra Misao duró muy poco, cuando Okina murió, fue el cambio definitivo...

-Quieres decir que cuando Okina murió ella se volvió así? Se que Misao quería mucho a Okina, pero volverse de esa forma solo por su fallecimiento me parece absurdo...

- Omasu: Solo eso puedo decirle, creo que el resto de la historia no me corresponde a mi, debería hablar con ella...

-Pero cómo? Ni si quiera quiere verme, mucho menos querrá contarme lo que paso.

- Omasu: Eso le corresponde a usted Aoshi-san, debe ganarse a Misao de nuevo, tal vez usted pueda hacer que regrese a ser la que era antes...

-Cómo ganarme a alguien que me odia?

- Omasu: no lo sé...

-Nunca debí haber regresado...

De nuevo aprieto la taza con fuerza y veo su contenido fijamente...

- Omasu: Aoshi-san, si regresó luego de tanto tiempo es por algo, piense en su motivo para volver, fue seguro uno muy bueno, de lo contrario no hubiera regresado, piense muy bien en ello, trate de lograr el objetivo por el cual vino, nosotros le ayudaremos en lo que podamos, pero todo depende de usted... con su permiso...

Hace una leve reverencia y se retira a continuar con su labor...

-Mi motivo para volver... (dice a penas en susurros mientras de nuevo voltea a ver su té y se pierde en sus recuerdos...)

**/Flash Back/**

Volteo completamente quedando frente a Misao mientras la invito a sentarse frente a mi, lo hace rápidamente, algo extraño tiene, no se porque lo siento así...

-Deseabas algo?

La noto un tanto nerviosa, eso es extraño en ella...

- Misao: Eeeeeehhhh... pues... yo... quería hablarte de algo importante...

Noto como toma sus manos y las sujeta con fuerza, qué le ocurre?, es más, hasta esta tartamudeando...

-Y bien...?

- Misao: Pues.. Aoshi-sama yo... es que... sabes que yo... y pues tu... y... y...

Nunca la había visto tan nerviosa como ahora, qué tan importante es lo que quiere decirme?, la veo tranquilo mientras intento descifrar el porque de su comportamiento, mientras que ella sube y baja su mirada constantemente...

- Misao: Eeeeeeeeeeehhh... Aoshi-sama... yo.. estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí con nosotros sabes?... recuerdo cuando estaba chica... y lo feliz que me sentía estando a tu lado... y ahora... me siento igual de feliz... no... mejor dicho.. más feliz... pasé mucho tiempo buscándote y.. pues... también pasé por muchas angustias pensando en tu bienestar y tu regreso a casa durante esa terrible batalla...

Es la primera vez que Misao me dice algo como eso, veo que a pasar de todo le sigo agradando, aunque aún no comprendo porque... ni si quiera entiendo a que viene todo esto...

- Misao: Sabes... yo.. te he tomado mucho cariño... más de lo que nunca le he tomado a alguien... digo, a Okina lo quiero, a Okon y Omasu y a los demás también... pero... a ellos los quiero como a mi familia...

Qué? a caso ella... no... no puede ser... creo que estoy pensando demás, o en verdad ella querrá decirme que... no.. no... no lo creo...

- Misao: Pero... a ti te quiero de una forma diferente...

Se acerca y me toma de las manos... la veo totalmente sonrojada mientras me sorprendo a causa de su reacción, en verdad.. no lo entiendo... me quiere de una forma diferente... a caso me... ama?, no sé por que pero no digo nada, no sé si es por mi sorpresa o porque en verdad no sé que decir, no quiero decir nada sin antes estar seguro de lo que pienso...

- Misao: Aoshi-sama... yo... te amo...

Me...me... ama? A caso escuché bien o es solo una treta del destino? Me mira fijamente a los ojos, al mismo tiempo que yo lo hago, siento en su mirada mucho cariño y determinación, mientras la observo respirar mucho más agitada que antes, no sé en verdad que decir, no puedo creer que me ame luego de todo lo que he hecho.. de lo que le he hecho... quiero decirle tantas cosas, pero nada sale de mi boca, aún mi carácter no ha cambiado después de todo, mis ojos permanecen distantes aún cuando la observo mirarme deseando escucharme decirle algo...

- Misao: Aoshi-sama... en verdad... te amo... no sabes cuanto... te amo...

Pero QUÉ! Mi...sao... me esta abrazando... pero... pero... por qué?... Siento sus brazos rodeándome con fuerza mientras se acerca lo más que puede a mi, siento el calor de su cuerpo junto al mío, y aún siento su corazón latir rápidamente, quiero abrazarla, quiero corresponderle el sentimiento... es eso... yo... también la amo?, pero entonces por qué no puedo reaccionar?, me siento tranquilo, ni siquiera siento mi corazón latir como el de ella, no puedo... no puedo! Por qué diablos no la abrazo! Por qué? POR QUÉ! la veo tan pegada a mi como puede, como sus brazos alcanzan el rodearme, pero ella es tan... tierna... tan transparente, es eso... aún siento en mis manos la sangre de todas aquellas personas que maté, y aún de aquellos que murieron por mi, por mi causa, no puedo tocarla con mis manos cubiertas de sangre, ella no se merece estar con alguien como yo, alguien que ni siquiera es capaz de demostrarle que la ama...

La aparto de mi sin lastimarla tomándola por los brazos, mientras me pongo de pie, siento furia hacía mi mismo, igual que desesperación, no quiero verla a los ojos, me siento como... indigno de verla... de amarla... tampoco siento que las palabras fluyan por mi boca, quiero que sea feliz, pero no creo que pueda serlo conmigo... me pongo de pie y me marcho de la habitación, escucho como me llama mientras su voz se pone quebradiza, quiero volver a verla, pero no debo mirar atrás o si no me arrepentiré de la decisión que acabo de tomar, cierro la puerta tras de mi mientras la escucho empezar a llorar...

-Lo siento...

Susurro a penas mientras cierro mis ojos con fuerza; ahora, siento mi corazón latir con fuerza mientras el llanto de Misao se incrementa, debo irme... no puedo permanecer más en este lugar...

**/Fin Flash back/**

-Misao… tú eres mi motivo para volver…

Me pongo de pie mientras decidido regreso al dojo para hablar con Misao, la puerta de su habitación esta abierta y no hay nadie dentro, escucho gritos de combate cerca, me adentro más al dojo y la encuentro entrenando arduamente, como nunca antes la había visto.

Esta en el patio más grande, con varios señuelos de madera a su alrededor, no quiero interrumpirla, ahora será el momento en que comprobaré si la agilidad que demostró hace rato en su habitación es verdadera o solamente fue una alucinación mía, me escondo tras los corredizos...

(Misao observa fijamente cada señuelo mientras que saltando en el aire...)

- Misao: Kansatsu tobikunai!

( con gran agilidad lanza sus kunais contra cada uno de los señuelos, cada kunai va quedando clavada justo en la frente y en donde debería de quedar el corazón en cada señuelo, mientras va cayendo del aire maniobra ágilmente cayendo sin dificultad sobre uno de los señuelos...)

- Misao: Kecho Giri!

( patea con gran fuerza la cabeza del señuelo arrancándosela, para luego caer sobre el suelo sin dificultad, para después hacer una ágil maniobra dándose la vuelta y dándole un puñetazo al señuelo frente a ella, justo en el pecho, al tercer golpe, el señuelo cede quedando destruido a medio pecho, y así sucesivamente sigue golpeando y pateando a cada señuelo los cuales cual si fueran hechos de paja ceden sin remedio alguno ante los ataques de la chica quedando totalmente destruidos, de pronto tras ella viene cayendo un gran saco pesado que esta atado a una rama de un árbol cercano y va justo a golpearla directamente, Misao se agacha esquivando el golpe del pesado bulto el cual regresa nuevamente sobre ella, Misao se encontraba de espaldas, por lo cual se lanza en el aire dando una vuelta hacia atrás esquivando nuevamente al bulto y quedando frente a el, es entonces cuando se lanza contra el pesado saco y sacando de entre las cintas que conforman sus zapatos una cuchilla corta el saco de un lado a otro. Luego se ve atacada por varias varas de madera que no cesan de ser lanzadas, las cuales va esquivando sin problemas y con gran agilidad, ninguna ha podido tocarla, lanza de nuevo varias kunais las cuales chocan contra cada vara haciendo que perdieran su impulso y caigan pesadamente al suelo, una kunai se encaja justo en la parte de madera del corredizo tras el cual esta escondido Aoshi, tal parece que perdió su rumbo.. o tal vez no?...)

- Misao: Te divertiste Shinomori?...

(Ve directamente a la puerta esperando a que el "intruso" se dejara ver, Aoshi sale tras el corredizo, desencaja la kunai, baja al patio y camina tranquilo hacia Misao deteniéndose frente a ella)

- Cómo supiste que estaba ahí?

- Misao: Simplemente sentí tu presencia, supe que estabas ahí desde que llegaste y te escondiste tras la puerta... (Le da la espalda a Aoshi) Bien! Es todo por ahora! Pueden irse!

(un chico baja del árbol al cual estaba atado el bulto y otro sale de entre los arbustos de donde eran arrojadas las varas, ambos le hacen una reverencia a Misao y de un salto salen del dojo)

-Tus ayudantes?

- Misao: Mis estudiantes...(Se voltea quedando nuevamente frente a Aoshi mirándolo fríamente)

Durante todo el entrenamiento permaneció con la misma expresión en su rostro, fría y calculadora, definitivamente es más ágil que hace 5 años, tiene mucha fuerza eso es evidente, se nota que ha entrenado mucho, debo admitir que el grupo de los onnis no pudo quedaren mejores manos que en las de ella.

(Aoshi le extiende la kunai a Misao, la cual la toma y girándola levemente, mientras la retira de la mano de Aoshi lo va cortando con el filo, la palma de Aoshi sangra a cada paso de la kunai, hasta que ésta es retirada totalmente de su mano, Misao sigue sin expresión alguna, solo lo ve fijamente sabiendo muy bien lo que hace...)

-Misao: Bien... con esto creo que ya me quite la espina de no haberlo golpeado cuando lo vi... (Pensandolo mientras se siente algo satisfecha sin que su rostro lo denote)

(Aoshi la observa algo sorpendido, su herida no es lo que le causa tal impresión, si no más bien el hecho de que Misao se la haya hecho, y que en su rostro permanezca esa expresión tan dura, distante y sin sentimientos.)

- Misao: Algún problema? (Observa brevemente a Aoshi para luego ver su kunai escurriendo algo de sangre, Misao la guarda sin importarle su estado, es más lo toma como un triunfo, como una señal de que podrá vengarse de aquél que le hizo tanto daño... voltea a ver de nuevo a Aoshi de lo más normal pero siempre fría, como si no le hubiera hecho ningún daño)

-No... ninguno... (La observa a los ojos mientras baja su mano cortada como sin importarle la herida que sigue sangrando, esta acostumbrado al dolor, pero ahora es que se da cuenta que el dolor físico no es nada comparado al dolor que esta experimentando su corazón en este momento...) Misao... qué diablos es lo que te cambió tanto? Esto es solo una muestra del rencor que guardas hacia mi, debo saber lo que te cambió, debo encontrar la manera de regresar a la vida a aquella Misao que vi por última vez...

- Misao: No me agradan los lambiscones.. la próxima vez que te encuentre espiándome ten por seguro que no fallaré, puedes agradecerme (Camina rodeándolo lentamente) te lo estoy advirtiendo antes... atiende mi consejo...

(Misao empieza a caminar rumbo al dojo, en eso se ve detenida por Aoshi quien la sostiene del brazo derecho impidiendo su partida)

-Quiero hablar contigo... (La observa con seriedad.)

- Misao: Ah! Que lástima... yo no, ahora suéltame, no me hagas enfadar... (Le responde la mirada amenazante reflejando en sus ojos un gran enojo)

-Quiero que me escuches, la única razón por la cual volvi... eres tú...

(La mirada de Misao se vuelve hielo en un instante)

- Misao: Me estas diciendo que te importo?

-Así es... más de lo que puedes imaginar... (Su mirada se ablanda, quiere demostrarle que es cierto, que la ama...)

- Misao: Entonces es por eso que vuelves luego de 5 años?, es porque te importo que me dejaste abandonada durante tanto tiempo?, es porque me quieres que tuve que pasar por momentos angustiantes por tu causa?, que claro me queda el aprecio que me tienes... (Dice completamente sarcástica y con un tono de total enfado hacia Aoshi)

-No!, escúchame, se que hice muy mal al irme de esa forma, entiendo el por qué de tu actitud hacia mi, fui un estúpido al cometer tal acción pero créeme que lo he comprendido bien, nunca debí hacerlo, nunca debí dejarte...

(Misao con su mano derecha le pega una fuerte cachetada a Aoshi haciendo que éste voltee su rostro, Aoshi suelta a Misao, y se toca la mejilla resintiendo el golpe y volteando a ver a una Misao fúrica y con mirada asesina)

- Misao: Tus explicaciones no me interesan en lo absoluto, la Misao que te amo ya no existe, ella murió el día que la abandonaste y no hay forma que la revivas, ve y cuéntale tus explicaciones infantiles a otra persona, no confío en ti, y no quiero volver a verte, por la memoria de Okina no te hecho de éste dojo, pero créeme que entre más pronto te vayas vivirás por más tiempo...

(Misao se retira entonces entrando al dojo y dejando a un Aoshi más que atónito en el jardín, aún de pie observándola como desaparece dentro)

-No me daré por vencido, no lo haré... pase lo que pase, o lo que tenga que arriesgar aún cuando sea mi propia vida, repararé lo que hice, Misao, voy a luchar por ti, aunque sea contra ti misma...

(Aoshi aprieta sus manos con fuerza haciendo que su herida en una de ellas sangre con más afluencia, mientras que el atardecer anuncia la llegada de una nueva noche, y tal parece una nueva batalla, pero esta aún más dolorosa que las que esta acostumbrado a sobrellevar).

* * *

**Nota2:** XD y qué tal? Les gusto? Es más largo como lo quería Meikyo y tiene la escena que me pidió mi friend may, y bueno, vamos entrando a discusiones, tengo la idea de cómo seguir pero aún no estoy segura como escribirla, pero ya verán, todavía tengo un as bajo la manga que los hará sufrir D MUAJAJAJAJAJA! Así que espero tener su atención para el próximo capi, bueno de nuevo gracias por su apoyo, espero les haya gustado y ya saben buzón de sugerencias y comentarios abierto XD


	4. Una Ayuda Proveniente de Tokio

**Nota 08/06/08:** Capi actualizado!n.n, bien, en este capi no tengo ningún PoV, así que tomo un estilo de escritura más normal, al igual que los capis que siguen, los (...) parèntesis encierran mis descripciones a cerca de lo que el personaje hace o siente en ese momento, además, agrego una nueva especie de puntuación, ya que para indicar que un personaje lo esta pensando, antes del nombre, veran ":" dos puntos, Ej. :Misao, bueno eso es todo, disfruten de su lectura n.n

* * *

**Nota: **Bueno ... bueno, éste capi es para mi amiga Tanuki(Jo-chan), me ha pedido algo para éste fic y pues cómo negarme a alguien que toda la vida lee mis locuras n.n, en verdad espero les guste y ojalá me dejen su lindo, venerado y apreciado review n.n , ya saben que cualquier comentario lo tomo en cuenta igual que sus peticiones n.n Ah! Por cierto que aquí yo soy la narradora XD, n0n arigatoo!.

* * *

**Actitudes y Sentimientos**

_Por: Yuriko Makimashi_

**Capítulo 4: Una ayuda proveniente de Tokio**

Es la hora de la cena y todos se reúnen en el comedor, inclusive Aoshi y Misao, traidos por Okon y Omasu respectivamente, Okon diciéndole a Aoshi que no desperdicie oportunidad para ver a Misao, y Omasu diciéndole a Misao que no estaría Aoshi con ellos de ninguna manera...

- Misao: Omasu... creí que sabías que no me gustan los mentirosos... o... "mentirosas"..

Decía una Misao muy dura viendo con mirada asesina a un Aoshi que de "casualidad" estaba sentado frente a ella.

- Omasu: Eeeehh... pues es que yo creí que Aoshi-san no estaría con nosotros, Okon lo trajo...

Dice como echándole la bolita de la culpa a Okon, mientras Misao voltea a verla como diciendo "así que fuiste tu..."

- Okon: Es que yo pensé que con Aoshi-san aquí, tú Misao cenarías en tu habitación como acostumbras...

Tratando de safarce de la responsabilidad de una táctica planeada entre ella y Omasu.

- Misao: mmmmmm... (Cierra sus ojos y se pone de pie tomando su comida) buena idea... es mejor que me vaya a mi habitación, porque tal parece que en estos tiempos los "bichos" cada vez se hacen más grandes... (Dice dándole una mirada fulminante a Aoshi claro esta, para darle a entender que él era el bicho al que se refería.)

- Aoshi: Es gracioso ver como una mujer puede tener las actitudes de una niña malcriada...(Dice de lo más tranquilo mientras toma un poco de té)

Todos ven a Aoshi con cara de "por Kami que hizo!", mientras Misao coloca con fuerza la bandeja de su comida en el suelo y ve a Aoshi con una mirada seria y furiosa. Aoshi vuelve a verla tranquilamente mientras termina de beber su té, coloca la taza sobre la mesita donde tiene la comida...

:Aoshi: Bien... sabía que no resistiría un pequeño desquite de mi parte...

- Misao: Tú... Shinomori, afuera... ahora... (Le dice más que seria soportando el no gritarle en ese momento, mientras camina hacia la puerta y abre el corredizo esperando a que Aoshi saliera)

- Omasu: Mi...sao no crees que...

- Aoshi: Esta bien Omasu, no te preocupes...(dice guiñándole el ojo mientras la interrumpe, dándole a entender que éste era un plan de su parte, Aoshi se pone de pie mientras camina tranquilamente hacia fuera.)

- Misao: no quiero lambiscones... entendido? observa a Omasu y los demás aún sentados mientras va cerrando el corredizo

Aoshi ya se encuentra en el patio viendo hacia el cielo, mientras que Misao se acerca hacia él...

- Misao: Qué te piensas de la vida Shinomori? Crees que fue gracioso eh? Burlarte de la Okashira frente a sus hombres?

Ve furiosa a Aoshi, recalcándole más el odio que le tiene..

- Aoshi: No me pareció divertido, únicamente pensé que sería una buena forma de llamar tu atención y lograr que hablaras conmigo... (ve a una Misao que lo incinera con una sola mirada) y creo que lo conseguí...(le sonríe levemente mientras la observa.)

- Misao: Ah!.. así que todo fue una treta de tu parte... que encantador (Dice colocándose más cerca de él y viéndolo directamente a los ojos con la misma mirada de hace un instante y completamente sarcástica) lástima que tus juegos de niño grande no me agradan, y mucho menos me simpatiza que se burlen de mí, y tú Shinomori, creo que ya te estas acostumbrando a eso... (Dice ahora en tono tosco y mal humorado mientras empuja un poco a Aoshi con su dedo índice sobre su pecho.)

Aoshi únicamente se le queda viendo mientras da un paso hacia ella acercándosele nuevamente...

- Aoshi: Misao... escúchame, yo únicamente quiero reparar el daño que hice, que te hice, si tan solo me dijeras qué fue lo que te ocurrió... tal vez... tal vez yo pueda...

- Misao: Tal vez tú nada... no te hagas el tonto o en este caso el de buenos sentimientos, sabes muy bien lo que me paso... TU... tú fuiste el causante de todo, tú fuiste el que rompió sus promesas, tú fuiste el que me abandonó, tú fuiste el que no estabas ahí cuando te necesite... (A cada palabra Misao iba dando un paso hacia delante señalándolo con su dedo índice y Aoshi retrocediendo uno instintivamente)... en resumen Shinomori, para que tu estúpida cabecita entienda y se le quede bien grabado en eso que a puras penas puede llamársele cerebro... no-pu-e-des-ha-cer-NA-DA me entendiste? NADA! Y claro por si a caso no te ha quedado claro aún... TU eres el culpable de todo, ahora bien, la próxima vez que te hagas el gracioso, de tu boca no saldrá ni una sola palabra, y sabes por qué?...

Lo mira malévolamente mientras sonríe con sarcasmo y en un movimiento rápido e inesperado saca una kunai de sus ropas y se la arroja a Aoshi el cual no pudo hacer nada para evitarla, mientras el filo de la kunai va cortando lentamente su mejilla y algo de sangre empieza a escurrir por ella...

- Misao: Porque a la próxima que te arroje una de mis kunais no irá dirigida a cortarte la mejilla si no tu garganta (Termina de hablar mientras que su tono de voz cambió radicalmente de sarcástica a amenazante sin mencionar que sus ojos se llenaron de odio y rencor.)

Misao entra al dojo y nuevamente, como si ya fuese una costumbre, deja a un Aoshi de pie y sin palabras fuera en el patio viendo como entraba al dojo y cerraba la puerta.

- No lograrás nada si sigues de esa forma...

- Aoshi: Esa voz...

Una silueta se asoma por sobre un muro mientras la luz de la luna llena crea una sombra que se extiende hasta Aoshi y que a pesar de mucho tiempo reconoce...

- Aoshi: Battousai... (Se voltea y observa al pelirrojo arrojarse hacia el patio.)

- Kenshin: Gusto en volver a verte Aoshi... (hace una leve reverencia de respeto para luego caminar lentamente hacia Aoshi con esa sonrisa dulce y típica en su rostro) creo que el término de battousai ya no se apega a mi, preferiría que me llamaras por mi nombre si no te molesta (le sonríe nuevamente al estar frente a él)

- Aoshi: Disculpa... Ken...shin... (Dice algo forzado mientras se hace a la idea de llamarlo por su nombre y observa ahora a un "Kenshin" no tan diferente al que recuerda...)

Kenshin usa un gi color azul profundo en lugar del violeta(fucsia, rosado, o cualquier otro color que pueda parecer), su semblante sigue siendo tranquilo y sus ojos grandes y expresivos continúan en su rostro, un rostro ahora un poco más maduro que hace 5 años atrás, siempre su acostumbrado hakama color blanco y un cinturón del mismo color azul profundo del gi, solo que ésta vez, su Sakabatou no adorna éste cinturón y su cabello sigue igual recogido en su coleta a la espalda.

Aoshi se le queda viendo a Kenshin de pies a cabeza mientras parece que los años no han pasado sobre él, repara un poco la mirada en el espacio vacío donde debería ir su espada sin filo...

- Kenshin : Ah! Has de estar algo sorprendido, ya no uso más mi espada, creo que tampoco el termino de espadachín vagabundo me queda como antes (Sonríe mientras le ofrece su pañuelo a Aoshi para que pueda retener la sangre de su mejilla que continúa saliendo.)

- Aoshi: Pero... qué haces por aquí? Pensé que seguías viviendo en Tokio con la chica Kamiya (Dice mientras coloca el pañuelo en su mejilla y tanto él como Kenshin, caminan hacia el dojo y se sientan en las gradas que conducen al patio.)

- Kenshin: jejeje.. (Se ríe como diciendo "que desinformado estas" )Aoshi, muchas cosas han pasado desde que te fuiste, ciertamente vivo en Tokio con Kaoru, justamente estoy aquí porque ella quería venir a visitar a Misao, vine primero para avisar de nuestra llegada, es una visita imprevista, y veo que no es un buen momento para esa visita...

- Aoshi: No sé... cualquier cosa que pueda calmar el odio de Misao es bienvenido en estos momentos, creo que el tenerte a ti y a la chica Kamiya aquí podrá ayudar en algo... pero... por qué dijiste que si seguía así no lograría nada?

- Kenshin: Vine justo a tiempo para ver todo lo que pasó...

- Aoshi: Entonces... a caso tu sabes lo que estoy haciendo mal?

- Kenshin: En cierta forma no estas haciendo nada mal, únicamente quieres recuperar a tu antigua Misao.. no es cierto?

- Aoshi: Así es...

- Kenshin: Si actúas agresivamente con una Misao que ya es agresiva y por si fuera poco te odia, no es conveniente que trates de llamar su atención como lo hiciste... creo que ya sufriste una de las consecuencias..

- Aoshi: Dime algo de lo que no me haya dado cuenta... (le responde un tanto sarcástico al "ex" rurouni.)

- Kenshin: Se nota en tu semblante y en las actitudes que tienes ahora que has cambiado mucho, además tal parece que ahora buscas el amor que perdiste... si buscas cariño, atráelo con cariño...

- Aoshi: A qué te refieres?

- Kenshin: Aoshi... Misao necesita ser amada... necesita alguien que le regrese el calor a su corazón, no alguien que se ponga a pelear con ella, ésta no es una batalla por el poder o por quien tiene la razón, es una batalla de sentimientos y emociones las cuales tú tienes que despertar nuevamente en ella, dicen que del odio al amor hay un paso muy pequeño aunque a veces pudiese parecer un abismo, pero tú tienes que arriesgarte y dar todo para lograr ese paso...

- Aoshi: Comprendo, claro que lo comprendo... pero cómo puedo combatir contra algo que no sé de dónde salió? Entiendo que una vez el rencor que Misao me guardo fue sellado por Okina, pero qué fue lo que la hizo cambiar de nuevo y tan drásticamente?

- Kenshin: No lo sé, Misao nunca quiso contarnos lo que pasó, y si Okon y Omasu no te lo han dicho, tal vez es porque esperan que lo escuches de la propia Misao, ellas tendrán sus razones.

- Aoshi: Es extraño que tú vengas y me des lecciones de cómo tratar a una mujer...

- Kenshin: Digamos que he tenido cierta experiencia con Kaoru, además, no eres el único que desea que la antigua Misao regrese...

La llegada de Kaoru fue anunciada a Misao, y ahora Kenshin y Aoshi esperan que tal vez ella pueda calmar la ira de la Okashira. Un día trascurre mientras que Aoshi y Kenshin siguen hablando como grandes amigos, mientras que Misao desea que Aoshi al fin decida emprender nuevamente su partida. El día de la llegada de Kaoru al Aoiya por fin llega y todo esta listo para que pasen una buena estadía en el dojo.

Misao se encuentra en el patio más grande del dojo sentada sobre las escaleras que dan a éste, mientras con fuerza tira pequeñas piedras al estanque...

- Konichiwa Misao!

- Misao: hum? (Vuelve a ver por sobre su hombro a Kaoru quien le sonríe alegremente) ah... hola Kaoru...(Dice sin ánimos en tono un tanto molesto y con la misma expresión distante de siempre, mientras regresa su vista al patio y arroja otra piedra al estanque.)

Kaoru se sienta junto a Misao, mientras la observa detenidamente por un momento...

Kaoru es ahora un tanto diferente a la Kaoru de 17 años que peleó junto con los onnis en aquella batalla en el Aoiya contra los hombres de Shishio. Ahora su madurez es evidente, su cabello ahora le llega hasta sus hombros, aún cuando guarda sus mechones largos de cabello a ambos lados de su rostro; una delgada cinta color rojo sostiene su cabello como una bincha o diadema, mientras viste un kimono color rojo con detalles en forma de hojas color dorado, y mariposas azules, su obi es también adornado por detalles dorados de hojas pero con un fondo de diferentes colores azulados, verdes, naranjas y amarillos, y sus sandalias negras y altas con cintas color rojo. Ya que es toda una mujer, en su rostro se observan pequeños detalles de maquillaje, nada exagerado, todo muy natural, solo para resaltar los detalles de sus ojos azules y sus labios carmesí.

- Kaoru: Creo que no te agrada mucho verme...(Le sonríe un poco mientras mira a una Misao siempre distante y molesta.)

- Misao: No es por ti... simplemente me resulta desagradable y me molesta la presencia de Shinomori aquí...

- Kaoru: Me lo supuse... lo encontré cuando vine, pero... ha cambiado mucho... creo que no es siquiera la sombra de lo que era antes...

- Misao: Sea como sea lo quiero fuera de aquí, se me hace insoportable tenerlo tan cerca... (Su mirada se torna aún más dura y furiosa.)

- Kaoru: Creo que deberías darle una oportunidad... esta arrepentido de haberte dejado, si no... nunca hubiera regresado, él te ama Misao...

- Misao: Ja! Tonterías!, no me importa que halla cambiado, el daño ya esta hecho, no pienso darle otra oportunidad, no me rendiré en sus brazos únicamente porque ahora él lo desea así y es "diferente", no me importa su amor, si busca alguien con quien pasar el tiempo hay muchas fuera de este dojo que pueden ayudarlo.

- Kaoru: Entiendo tu posición pero...

- Misao: Que entiendes mi posición?.. cómo puedes entenderme? Llevas casada con Himura 3 años, tu amor fue siempre correspondido, en cambio el mío... el mío...(Cierra sus puños con fuerza mientras que sus ojos se encienden con furia y rencor)... fue rechazado de una forma muy cruel... demasiado...

- Kaoru: Misao.. ciertamente Kenshin ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado, desde el principio... aún cuando todas las batallas y angustias que vinieron con ellas parecían no terminar.. pero si algo comprendí fue que a a pesar de todo debía luchar por lo que amaba, y que siempre, luego de todo lo malo... siempre.. hay algo bueno... (La mira dulcemente reflejando en sus ojos la verdad de su experiencia y el brillo que luce en sus ojos al pensar en Kenshin)

- Misao: Bueno? Si... claro... creo que de mi situación lo único bueno que quedó fue el deseo de vengarme de él... una vez fui la clase de chica que lloró amargamente hasta más no poder por el amor que perdió.. pero ya no más, es más fácil vivir sin sentimientos que con un corazón roto, y ahora solo quiero que se marche, simplemente deseo que me deje en paz antes que colme mi paciencia...

- Kaoru: Dónde quedó aquella Misao que luchaba por la persona que amaba?, la que no se daba por vencida? La optimista y positiva?, la Misao alegre y de buenos sentimientos?...

- Misao: Ella murió...(Cierra con fuerza sus ojos por un instante mientras sus uñas se encajan en el filo de la escalera.)

- Kaoru: No pudo haber muerto.. Misao qué te hizo cambiar tanto?, se que no solo es por Aoshi.. algo más te ocurrió... pero qué?... qué pudo haberte cambiado tanto?... Se que la Misao que conocí hace 5 años aún sigue dentro de ti (La observa cada vez más preocupada, nada de lo que ha escuchado refleja el comportamiento de la Misao que conoció, quiere que regrese, tiene que hacer algo para saber lo que ocurrió.)

- Misao: Te repito que ella murió... puedes ir a visitarla a la tumba de Okina...

- Kaoru: Okina? Fue algo relacionado con él verdad?.. fue por su muerte que cambiaste tanto? Algo grave tuvo que suceder mientras Okina murió para que cambiaras de esa manera...

Misao rehuye la mirada de Kaoru, mientras se pone de pie y da unos cuantos pasos hacia el patio dándole la espalda , Kaoru se aproxima a ella...

- Kaoru: Algo paso con Okina verdad? Fue por eso... anda dime lo que paso..

- Misao: Fin de nuestra conversación... vete y ponte cómoda.. puedes pasar en éste dojo el tiempo que quieras...

Misao se dispone a retirarce, pero Kaoru tomándola del hombro la detiene

- Kaoru: Nuestra conversación no ha terminado hasta que sepa qué fue lo que te ocurrió... (Mira a Misao seria y dispuesta a no desistir hasta saber la verdad.)

- Misao: Kaoru... no me hagas disgustar.. esto ya se terminó.. (Voltea y ve a Kaoru con una mirada más fría que antes y dice en tono serio y disgustado.)

Kaoru se devuelve a Misao la misma mirada seria y decidida de hace un momento.

:Kaoru: Si tengo que ocupar la fuerza para que me diga la verdad... entonces lo haré...

- Kaoru: No me importa lo que me digas, no desistiré, quiero saber la verdad...

- Misao: Aquí no hay ninguna verdad que te interese, no te vuelvas insoportable como Shinomori...(La observa ahora más irritada.)

- Kaoru: Bien.. no seré insoportable.. haré algo mejor...(La mira seriamente.)

- Misao: A si? mejor? Qué harás? (Le devuelve a Kaoru una mirada retadora.)

- Kaoru: Voy a Retarte...

- Misao: Retarme? (Dice en tono burlesco.)

- Kaoru: Así es... si yo te gano en un combate.. tú me dirás la verdad de lo que te paso..

- Misao: Que tú me retas a un combate? JA! (Habla de lo más sarcástica)

- Kaoru: Así es... o... a caso me tienes miedo?... La Okashira de los Onnis no tiene la suficiente fuerza para enfrentarse a mi? (Mira a Misao muy seria aún cuando su tono de voz es entre sarcástico y retador.)

- Misao: No te temo.. y mucho menos soy débil... si quieres una pelea.. entonces así será... (La mira seria y decidida, nadie le habla así a la Okashira.)

- Kaoru: Recuerda que me dirás la verdad si te gano.

- Misao: Tienes mi palabra, y por ello, te advierto que aún cuando eres mi amiga no tendré compasión por ti...

- Kaoru: Lo mismo puedo decirte a ti...

Ambas se ven fijamente a los ojos mientras que con la mirada se comunican la decisión de no perder en esta batalla, ambas luchan por un motivo, una por saber la verdad.. y otra por defender su honor, pero ambas con la misma certeza de dar lo mejor de si en esa pelea.

* * *

**Nota 2:** n.n fin de capítulo! XD y qué tal? Prepárense para una batalla entre mujeres, quién va a ganar? Se descubrirá el secreto del comportamiento de Misao? Pues espero tener su atención para el próximo capítulo, espero hayan disfrutado leyendo hasta el momento -, gracias por su atención, ah! Y por favor... T.T alégrenme la vida con su lindo, apreciado y venerado review.. ToT please! Acepto hasta tomatazos eh? U pero no muy fuertes... La idea es mejorar ... XD bueno espero contar con ustedes al próximo capítulo, .-.U y gomen por tardar en actualizar pero ToT no tengo internet! Buaaaaaa!


	5. Una Batalla por la Verdad

**Nota 08/06/08:** Actualizado n0n! xD creo que me estoy portando bien el día de hoy, creo que merezco el perdón por no actualizar seguido XD, bien, en este capi seguimos igual que en el anterior, los ":" dos puntos antes del nombre del personaje, significa que lo esta pensando, y como siempre mis descripciones y demás dentro de "(...)" paréntesis, gracias por leer!n-n

* * *

**Actitudes y Sentimientos**

_Por: Yuriko Makimashi_

**Capítulo 5: Una Batalla por la Verdad**

- Misao: Todavía puedes retractarte...

- Kaoru: No me retractaré de nada.

- Misao: Luego no te pongas a llorar y no digas que no te lo advertí... (Dice con un tono burlesco.)

- Kaoru: No me subestimes... cuando estemos luchando veremos quien se pone a llorar.. (Contesta en tono serio mientras ve a la Okashira del mismo modo.)

- Misao: Veremos...

Kaoru y Misao se dirigen a un pequeño cuarto construido al fondo del patio más grande del dojo. Kaoru ahora viste un gi blanco y un hakama azul oscuro y sandalias bajas, Misao le dio la oportunidad de cambiar su vestimenta para luchar en igualdad de condiciones. Cuando llegan al cuarto, Misao quita el cerrojo y el trozo de madera que atrancaba la puerta.

- Misao: Es la última oportunidad...(Ve a Kaoru nuevamente un tanto burlona.)

- Kaoru: Bueno sigue soñando Misao, cuanto te derrote te arrepentirás de las tontas advertencias que me estas dando, digas lo que digas no me retractaré del combate (Ve a Misao directamente a los ojos demostrándole la gran determinación que posee en esos momentos de luchar contra ella y claro esta, dándole a entender que no desistirá de la pelea.)

Misao abre la puerta del cuarto y dentro se encuentran todo tipo de armas, cuchillos, dagas, kunais, kodachis, bokens, katanas, y muchas más. Misao se apoya con su espalda en la pared al lado de la puerta y cruza sus brazos.

- Misao: Bien... ni hablar, elige tu arma... (Cierra sus ojos sabiendo bien lo que Kaoru eligirá.)

Kaoru entra al cuarto y observa detenidamente cada una de las armas dentro.

- Misao: Es un combate serio, tú tienes tus trucos al igual que yo tengo los míos, todos son válidos en esta batalla, recuerda que tengo muchas opciones de combate... (Tratando de convencer a Kaoru que elija un arma más interesante que un boken.)

- Kaoru: Lo sé... (Toma un arma de la pared y se dispone a salir.)

- Misao: Lo sabía...(Viendo de reojo a Kaoru saliendo con un boken en sus manos) Crees que eso es suficiente? Puedes aún cambiar o elegir algo extra...

- Kaoru: Con esto es suficiente (Sonríe mientras ve el boken en sus manos.)

- Misao: (Suspira resignada) Bien... como quieras...(Pasa de nuevo el cerrojo en la puerta y coloca el trozo de madera en su lugar.)

Ambas se alejan del pequeño cuarto y se colocan una frente a la otra, se ven fijamente por un instante mientras toman posiciones de ataque.

- Misao: Lista? (Agudiza su mirada hacia Kaoru.)

- Kaoru: Cuando quieras... (Toma con más fuerza la empuñadura de su boken.)

Una leve brisa las rodea e indica el principio de la pelea…

Con un grito de ataque, ambas se lanzan una contra la otra, Kaoru hace el primer movimiento, intenta golpear a Misao en el hombro con su boken, ésta la evita con facilidad moviéndose a la derecha y con velocidad se coloca tras ella y lanza una patada hacia la espalda de Kaoru, ésta logra voltear y detener el ataque con su boken, ambas dan un salto hacia atrás alejándose una de la otra…

- Misao: Vaya… no esta mal…

- Kaoru: Te dije que tus advertencias no eran nada…

- Misao: A si? A penas vamos empezando…

Misao se lanza contra Kaoru, cada golpe que ella le lanza con sus puños Kaoru los bloquea con su boken, los ataques cada vez van siendo más veloces y fuertes, Kaoru no se deja intimidar y sigue defendiéndose de cada uno…

- Misao: Cuándo…(golpe) piensas…(golpe) atacar?...

- Kaoru: Cuando… (bloquea) sea… (bloquea) oportuno!

Kaoru intenta golpear a Misao en el estomago con su rodilla, Misao no se da cuenta del ataque y es golpeada directamente, el golpe iba con tal impulso que lanza a Misao hacia atrás, pero ésta alcanza a recuperarse antes de llegar al suelo y logra caer de pie mientras sostiene su estómago, cuando voltea a ver a Kaoru, observa como ésta empieza otro ataque con gran velocidad y sin poder evitarlo, es golpeada en su brazo izquierdo y arrojada hacia la derecha cayendo acostada sobre su otro hombro, Kaoru baja su boken, mientras que Misao algo adolorida se sienta y sostiene su brazo golpeado, se va poniendo de pie lentamente mientras su mirada se cruza con la de Kaoru, una mirada furiosa y penetrante…

- Misao: Bien… creo que aprendiste nuevos trucos…(Suelta su brazo y se pone en posición de batalla) No sabía que… eras tan veloz…

- Kaoru: Terminemos con esto… quedemos así… pero debes decirme lo que te pasó.

- Misao: JA! Nunca!, como te dije… esta pelea a penas empieza… creo que te subestime… pero no lo haré más…

- Kaoru: Entonces tú….

- Misao: (Su mirada se agudiza) Así es… no estaba peleando en serio… quería ver primero lo que podías hacer…

:Kaoru: Pero cómo?... no pude darme cuenta que jugaba conmigo…. Usualmente lo sabría pero… no puedo… no debo descuidarme…

- Kaoru: Entonces… (Coloca su boken frente a ella tomándolo con ambas manos) hasta que una caiga?... (Mira a Misao con seriedad y decisión.)

- Misao: Hasta que una caiga… (Sonríe un instante algo malévola.)

:Misao: No volveré a subestimarte…yo ganaré esta batalla…

Una vez más, ambas se lanzan a la lucha, los movimientos de Misao ahora son mucho más rápidos y golpea con mayor fuerza, mientras que Kaoru se ve un tanto impresionada y con algo de dificultad, logra evitar los ataques de la Okashira quien a cada golpe en su mirada refleja una gran determinación.

:Kaoru: No puedo seguir solo defendiéndome… pero no puedo hacer cualquier cosa… ella es muy astuta.. debo planearlo bien… tengo que encontrar su punto débil….

- Misao: Vamos! Qué esperas? (golpea) una invitación formal?(golpea)… esto se esta poniendo aburrido… (golpea con más fuerza entre mezclando puñetazos y patadas.)

:Kaoru: Esta presionándome mucho para pelear, sabe que no quiero lastimarla… pero… ella tampoco quiere hacerme daño… no ha utilizado sus kunais u otra arma… o… simplemente desea sorprenderme con un ataque…

- Misao: No pienses! PELEA!

Misao le da un puñetazo a Kaoru en el rostro arrojándola hacia atrás y cayendo al suelo su boken cae lejos de ella, Kaoru se sienta mientras con el dorso de su mano limpia el pequeño hilo de sangre que salía por su boca y levanta su mirada hacia Misao.

- Misao: No debes distraerte… si solo piensas y no actúas terminaras perdiendo (La mira fríamente) anda.. ponte de pie, a penas fue un razguño, pensé que querías ganar a toda costa… Demuéstramelo!

Kaoru se pone de pie, recoge su boken y se coloca en posición de guardia con su arma frente a ella…

- Misao: En una batalla… no solo cuenta tu estrategia ni siquiera tu fuerza, lo más importante es el corazón, los sentimientos que pones en ella, no le diré mi verdad a alguien que no entienda eso…

:Kaoru: Corazón… debo ganar… tengo que ganar… le demostraré que en verdad me preocupo por ella…

- Kaoru: Te lo demostrare! Veras que voy a derrotarte!

- Misao: (Sonríe un instante aún cuando conserva su fría mirada) Bien… esto se pondrá interesante…

Empiezan de nuevo la batalla tanto Kaoru como Misao se disponen a dar lo mejor de si en la pelea, en cada golpe y aún en su mirada…

:Misao: Bien… así tiene que ser una pelea…

:Kaoru: Te lo demostraré, claro que te lo demostraré… pondré mi corazón en la batalla , mi único objetivo es saber lo que te ocurrió y así ayudarte, voy a lograrlo, voy a ganarte…

- Misao: Kansatsu tobikunai!

Se lanza al aire y desde ahí arroja sus kunais, Kaoru se ve atacada por una lluvia de afiladas kunais mientras trata de evitarlas y derribarlas con su boken.

:Kaoru: De dónde diablos las sacó?... no venía nada entre sus ropas… no… debo confiarme…

Una kunai logra herir a Kaoru en su hombro derecho incrustándose profundamente, su gi blanco empieza a cubrirse de sangre lentamente…

:Misao: Bien! Le di…

Kaoru se desencaja la kunai del hombro con gran dolor, y la arroja lejos de ella. Misao veía sangrar a Kaoru mientras iba cayendo al suelo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Kaoru desaparece de su vista…

:Misao: Dónde esta…? (Queda de pie en el suelo alerta mientras intenta encontrar a Kaoru con su mirada.)

- Misao: Aquí… tanuki… tanuki… ven… tanuki… tanuki…(Susurra a penas como si estuviera llamando a un gato.)

De repente Misao se da la vuelta y se deja caer hacia el suelo de espaldas mientras antes de topar al suelo su caída es detenida por sus brazos y Kaoru esta frente a ella con su boken al frente…

- Misao: Ahora me atacas por detrás? (Sonríe algo gustosa.)

- Kaoru: Es una batalla seria no? Dijiste que todo se valía…(Sonríe de igual forma)

- Misao: Así es!

Con una de sus piernas intenta golpear a kaoru en sus tobillos para hacerla caer, kaoru logra dar unos saltos hacia atrás para evitar el ataque mientras Misao se impulsa con sus brazos y se pone de pie…

- Misao: Quieres parar esto? Te doy la oportunidad de rendirte…

Dice al ver a una Kaoru agitada y con mirada adolorida mientras lo rojo en su gi indica la intensidad de la herida…

- Kaoru: No me rendiré… esto no es nada… no voy a rendirme!

Kaoru se dirige a toda velocidad hacia Misao, mientras ésta no cree lo que ve, Kaoru aparece y desaparece frente a ella…

:Misao: Por dónde viene?... por dónde va a atacarme?... no esta… no la veo!

Un grito de batalla se escucha de voz de Kaoru mientras ésta aparece frente a Misao quien sin poder evitarlo recibe un golpe del boken de Kaoru directamente en el pecho y es arrojada hacia atrás varios metros cayendo al suelo fuertemente. Por la fuerza que Kaoru implementó en el golpe, la herida en su hombro se abre más y con dolor cubre su herida con su mano. Misao reciente el golpe aún tirada en el suelo, coloca su mano sobre su pecho y respira con dificultad mientras abre sus ojos y voltea a ver a Kaoru…

- Misao: E..ee… eso e…era… el esti.. lo de… Himura…

Dice una Misao adolorida y tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras gotas de sangre recorren por un costado de su rostro haciendo evidente un golpe muy fuerte en su cabeza.

- Kaoru: Kenshin… me enseñó lo básico del… estilo Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu…

- Misao: Por eso.. tus… movimientos.. tu.. velocidad…

- Kaoru: Así es…

- Misao: Pero… no todo es de ese estilo…

- Kaoru: He mezclado el estilo Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu con el Kamiya Kashin… Kenshin optó por no enseñarle su técnica de la espada a las generaciones venideras… pero… un día se propuso enseñarme lo básico… dijo que si lo aprendía… ambos estilos podrían ayudar mejor a las personas… eso fue… unos días antes que me propusiera ser su esposa…

- Misao: Lindo… muy lindo… quería protegerte… que fueras más fuerte para… (Entre sarcástica y burlona.)

- Kaoru: Cuando llegara una nueva batalla.. pudiera defenderme mejor, y así no perderme… (En tono bajo y sensible.)

- Misao: Pues… eso… no fue… suficiente…

Misao se pone de pie con dificultad aún sosteniendo su pecho con dolor mientras miraba a Kaoru siempre fría y decidida…

- Kaoru: Entiendo… aún no te he vencido…

- Misao: Esto… aún no se acaba…

Misao toma posición de combate mientras aún siente que casi no puede respirar por el golpe y su cabeza empieza a doler fuertemente mientras su mirada se torna algo nublada al igual que la de Kaoru, se sentía débil por su herida sangrante, y aún así, toma su boken con ambas manos lista para seguir luchando. Amabas lanzan un grito de ataque poniendo todo su corazón el lo último de la batalla, Misao utiliza el Kempo y otras técnicas para atacar a Kaoru, quien se defendía y también atacaba con su estilo " Kamiya Mitsurugi ", entre golpes, técnicas, kunais y demás, cada una iba debilitándose mientras sus golpes y heridas eran más abundantes. Las dos estaban una frente a la otra respirando agitadamente mientras sus ojos divagaban las imágenes…

- Misao: Esto… será…

- Kaoru: Lo... último…

Ambas se arrojan para realizar su último ataque, el que decidirá la ganadora y la perdedora, si se diría la verdad o se mantendría oculta. Kaoru lanza su ataque con su boken el cual Misao logra retener sosteniéndolo por la punta con ambas manos, Kaoru presiona con la fuerza que le queda pero Misao sigue sosteniéndolo, hasta que toma un poco de impulso y con su pierna golpea el boken con fuerza quebrándolo por la mitad, mientras que Kaoru rápidamente con la otra mitad del boken en sus manos gira y golpea a Misao en la pierna con la que se sostenía, Misao mientras va cayendo logra darle una patada a Kaoru en el pecho, ambas caen al suelo pesadamente mientras que por unos minutos se quedan en el piso inmóviles, como si estuvieran inconscientes. Ambas adoloridas empiezan a reponerse y logran sentarse una frente a la otra, las dos respiran con dificultad por el cansancio y el dolor de los golpes y heridas, mientras que sus ropas muestran la sangre que han perdido. Kaoru intenta mover el brazo derecho sin éxito, el dolor se lo impide, ha sangrado mucho y la herida ahora es más grande, Misao intenta ponerse de pie pero cae al suelo sentada mientras la pierna en donde Kaoru logró golpearla se ve inflamada, mientras su mirada es borrosa por el golpe en su cabeza…

- Misao: Aún.. no… aún no me… has.. vencido…

- Kaoru: Pelearé… hasta que… lo haga…

Ambas tratan de moverse cuando…

- BASTA! YA BASTA!

Las dos chicas voltean y ven a Kenshin salir por una de las esquinas del dojo mientras se dirige hacia ellas con mirada decidida y preocupada…

- Misao: Himura… no te metas!

- Kaoru: Kenshin.. tenemos que… decidir.. a la.. ganadora…

- Kenshin: Ninguna ganó…dice llegando con Kaoru y arrodillarse a su lado

- Misao: No lo sabremos hasta… terminar…

- Kenshin: La batalla ha terminado…

- Kaoru: Pero… Kenshin…

Kenshin rompe por su hombro su gi y saca 2 grandes retazos, toma uno de ellos y hace una venda improvisada para el hombro de Kaoru, mientras la atiende delicadamente, luego va con Misao y venda con el otro retazo su pierna fuertemente para evitar una lesión más grave, luego de la otra parte de su gi, saca una retazo más pequeño y le venda la cabeza aún sangrante; ambas chicas se le quedan viendo sin palabras mientras Kenshin vuelve con Kaoru y colocándose tras ella la envuelve con sus brazos tiernamente y le da un beso en la mejilla…

- Kenshin: La pelea terminó, no tienen como seguir peleando, Kaoru… tu arma fue destruida… pero.. aún cuando estuviera intacta tu brazo no resistiría seguir peleando con una herida tan grave…

- Misao: Entonces yo gané…

- Kenshin: Ninguna ganó… solamente mírate Misao-dono… ese golpe en la cabeza es serio… además, la mayoría de tus ataques se basan en tu velocidad y agilidad, y con la pierna en ese estado no puedes seguir luchando….

- Kaoru: Eso quiere decir que…

- Kenshin: Ambas quedaron empatadas… las dos dieron lo mejor, y quedaron sin forma de seguir peleando, al final, ninguna superó a la otra.

Kaoru baja su mirada y se refugia en el pecho de Kenshin y toma su mano con algo de fuerza.

- Kaoru: Entonces… fallé.. (susurra decepcionada y triste mientras se refugia aún más en los brazos de Kenshin) no logré ganar… no sabré lo que te ocurrió… Misao….

- Misao: No… no fallaste…

- Kaoru: Pero el reto fue que… (Mientras voltea a ver a Misao asombrada por tal respuesta.)

- Misao: Te ganaste el derecho de saberlo… fue una buena pelea…y… Himura… fuiste… como se dice… amable conmigo… y… creo que merecen saberlo….

Misao continúa con su mirada fría, no toma su decisión como debilidad o sentimentalismo, simplemente espera recompensar la valentía y una buena pelea… además de la amabilidad de ambos.

- Kenshin: Kaoru… A qué se refiere?

- Kaoru: Kenshin… Misao prometió que si le ganaba en la pelea… me diría la verdad de lo que la cambió tanto…

- Kenshin: Entonces… nos dirás la verdad?

- Misao: Así es… solo deben prometer que no le dirán a nadie más… NADIE

Kenshin y Kaoru responden a Misao moviendo sus cabezas en señal de afirmación

- Misao: Bien… ocurrió… hace 3 años atrás….

* * *

Nota:

**n0n el misterio se revelará! XD pero en el otro capítulo… XD Muajajajajajajaja! (Risa diabólica de Yuriko) espero les haya gustado n-n . Sigue el As que tenía bajo la manga… XD gracias a todos por leer lo que va del fic, sobre todo a aquellos que lo han seguido desde el principio como M.S. Arashi Sumeragi, ali-chan, y eve-chan, gracias por su apoyo, y espero contar con ustedes en el otro capi n-n y… si no es mucho pedir… ToT onegai! Su REVIEW! XD thanks!**

Ah! Por cierto que no se si así se llama el estilo de Kenshin .-. por ahí en algún lugar leí que era Mitsuruyi Ryu, y yo en la serie siempre escuché que decía "estilo Hitent Mitsuruyi" y pos bueno es una duda que tengo, si alguien sabe pos por please que me avise y si hay que hacer corrección pos corrijo XD gracias!

XD Capi actualizado! . ya corregí el error del nombre del estilo de Kenshin y otros errorcitos que tenía, gracias a Randa1 y a ali-chan por decirme como se llama realmente y aún mejor, como se escribe :P


	6. Porque los Sentimientos te Hacen Frágil

**Nota 10/06/08: **Capi Arreglado! non wuiiiiiii!, bien seguimos igual que el capi anterior, los ":" dos puntos, antes de los nombres, significa que lo estan pensando, el quión antes de una frase sin nombre significa que es el mismo personaje que narra el PoV que esta hablando con alguien más, gracias por leer! -

* * *

**Nota:** Capi expuesto desde el punto de vista de Misao -, mezclaré mi narración con la de ella, para ello y ubicar lo que yo narro usaré nuevamente los ( ) paréntesis y los (asteriscos), espero les guste y que logre entenderse , XD thanks!

Ejem… por cierto que hay una que otra palabrita de un vocabulario no muy bonito, además algo de… pues… "violencia" y…"sangre"… y bueno por eso puse ahora el fic como PG-13, aunque no se si sea suficiente … que conste que estoy avisando, y pues espero que no les de flojera leer esto porque pos no podía cortar el relato, si no me matan o me caen a coscorrones …. Y pues hice todo en un solo capítulo y por eso salió bien largo ._.UUUU, pero bueno, espero les guste -, y por favor si no les parece no me denuncien, yo se que me paso de mala pero pos lo siento soy así de dramática

* * *

**Actitudes y Sentimientos**

_Por: Yuriko Makimashi_

**Capítulo 6: Porque los Sentimientos te Hacen Frágil**

-Misao: Bien… ocurrió… hace 3 años atrás….

(Tanto Kenshin como Kaoru se disponen a escuchar atentos la narración de Misao mientras que ella sigue con mirada fría y distante…)

-Misao: Okina había estado extraño desde hace ya varios meses… siempre se veía preocupado y tratando de evitarme, luego de lo que pasó con Shinomori él se había convertido en mi apoyo, en la persona más importante en mi vida, y claro que si él trataba de evitarme era un mal augurio…. no dejaría que nadie más se alejara de mi…

**/Flash Back/**

-Dónde diablos estas…

Susurro mientras mi voz se escucha un tanto cortada por mi cansancio, tengo ya mucho rato de estar buscando a Okina por todo el dojo… Nadie lo ha visto salir, o tal vez si… y tratan de ocultármelo? Tengo ese leve presentimiento…. desde que Shinomori se fue, he dejado de hacer bromas, el estar menos acelerada permite pensar mejor las cosas que te dicen. Tengo que encontrarlo, si algo pasa tiene que decírmelo, ahora voy de nuevo a su habitación, se que no esta ahí, pero debo revisar algo….

Entro corriendo a su habitación mientras me arrodillo sobre el tatami y desencajo uno de los bloques dejando a la luz un pequeño escondite, en el se encuentra una caja de madera color negro, la abro rápidamente…

-No… está … no… no puede ser…

Reviso más apurada un bulto de telas junto a la caja, desenrollo toda la tela y no encuentro nada…

-O…Okina…. OKINAAAAAA! …

Me levanto corriendo dejando todo en desorden mientras sigo gritando en todo el dojo su nombre, su traje de onni no estaba en la caja y sus armas no estaban entre las telas, si él se había puesto su traje nuevamente, es porque estaba a punto de enfrentar una batalla, no puedo dejarlo pelear esta ya muy anciano para eso, por qué no me dijo nada? A caso no soy yo ahora la nueva Okashira?, tengo que encontrarlo no dejaré que lo lastimen juro por Dios que no perdonaré a aquellos que se atrevan a hacerle daño…

No puedo encontrarlo por más que lo busco nadie me da ninguna pista de él, estoy harta de éste estúpido juego, esto empieza a exasperarme, me preparo y me visto con mi traje de onni mientras coloco en el mis kunais, ajusto mis guantes y estoy lista para encontrarlo, no estoy dispuesta a aceptar una simple excusa o tal vez debería decir mentira?, ahora me enfado con más facilidad que antes…

Entro furiosa como nunca al restaurante y jalo del brazo a Omasu hacia una esquina donde nadie pudiera escucharnos…

-Omasu… dónde esta Okina? Dimelo…

Digo de una forma muy seria, mientras ella asombrada observa mis ropas y voltea para ver mi rostro furioso…

- Omasu: Misao… no sé donde esta… ya te lo había dicho antes…

Me rehuye la mirada mientras trata de soltarse de mi agarre…

-Basta! Estoy harta de éste juego de "esconde el secreto", quiero saber dónde esta Okina ahora mismo!... tú tienes que saberlo… además porqué trataba de evitarme?... y ahora dónde fue y peor aún, dónde fue con su traje de onni y sus armas?

Mi mirada se torna ahora más penetrante mientras cierro con fuerza mi otro puño… Omasu no sabe que decir, sube y baja su mirada mientras sus manos empiezan a tornarse frías…

-Omasu… no me agradan las mentiras, y menos cuando encubren algo importante…

Aprieto con más fuerza el brazo de Omasu, no tengo tiempo que perder con estas estupideces…

**/Fin Flash Back/**

- Misao: Omasu decidió entonces contarme lo que había pasado…

...Okina había estado tratando de encontrar a Shinomori, para convencerlo de regresar, claro según él para hacerme nuevamente feliz, y dado que a mi nunca había podido esconderme algo en los últimos meses, decidió evitarme para no darme "falsas esperanzas" de haberlo encontrado.

Pero lo más extraño fue cuando empezó a recibir cartas anónimas, no daban ninguna información respecto al paradero de Shinomori, simplemente eran avisos, avisos de "Sabemos quien eres", "Sabemos donde estas", "Estas indefenso", Okina empezó a preocuparse por ello y decidió investigar, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que esos mensajes le habían sido enviados por un antiguo rival del clan Oniwabanshu, específicamente por el último sobreviviente, Notsumo Satsui del clan Satsubami no Aku, ellos juraron vengarse de los Onnis por haber destruido sus planes al final de la Era Tokugawa, y claro, lo más importante no descansarían hasta ver al último onni desangrarse en sus manos….

Satsui pudo ubicar a Okina por el movimiento que desplegó para poder encontrar a Shinomori, Todos en el Aoiya estaban dispuestos a luchar contra aquél antiguo enemigo y terminar de una vez por todas con el pasado, claro, todos exceptuándome a mi, decidieron no decirme nada porque pensaban que tenía suficiente con la partida de Shinomori, y ocultaron todo para que no me diera cuenta.

Pero Okina tenía sus propios planes… en los cuales ni yo, Omasu, Okon, Shiro o Kuro estábamos involucrados….

**/Flash Back/**

Salí corriendo del Aoiya mientras Okon y Omasu me observaban desde la puerta muy preocupadas. Okina había partido para pelear muy decidido contra ese antiguo enemigo, y sólo, Omasu solo supo que lo habían retado a un combate en el lugar de la última batalla en que él y Satsui se habían enfrentado, nadie conocía el lugar, solamente esperaban que Okina regresara con bien y de acuerdo a las instrucciones que dejo, nadie debía intervenir en la batalla.

Yo no podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados, y menos cuando la vida de Okina corría peligro, ahora yo averiguaría su paradero, e iría a ayudarlo, no me importaban sus indicaciones, no dejaría que lo lastimaran….

Recorrí casi todo Kyoto hasta que pude obtener la información suficiente y logré identificar el lugar, ahora solo deseaba que mis piernas corrieran más rápido para poder llegar a tiempo y encontrar a Okina sano y salvo.

Ya estaba cansada pero seguía corriendo, hasta que al fin, diviso a la distancia el templo Tsuki no Kami… el lugar de la batalla, no se como pero corro con más velocidad, y subo el centenar de escaleras tan rápido como daban mis piernas, cuando al fin logro llegar a la cima, observo atónita la escena…

( Okina tenía todo el traje rasgado y sangraba de la cabeza, sus tonfas, estaban partidas por la mitad en el suelo, mientras respiraba agitadamente y trataba de defenderse de una horda de ataques constantes por parte de 2 sujetos que lo golpeaban sin piedad, hasta que uno de ellos con gran velocidad encaja en el hombro izquierdo de Okina su afilada y pequeña hoz traspasándose hasta su espalda, luego jala la cadena a la cual ella esta sujeta y mientras ésta va saliendo del hombro de Okina deja una enorme herida sangrante, es en donde el otro sujeto le da una patada directa en el pecho y lo manda a volar…)

-OKINAAAAAAAAAA!...

Salgo corriendo mientras mi corazón late fuertemente, y logro detenerlo antes de que se estrelle contra el suelo, lo tomo con cuidado entre mis brazos mientras resisto el llorar, tengo que ser fuete… tengo que serlo…. Lo observo sumamente preocupada y temerosa, ruego a Kami que siga con vida mientras mi traje empieza a tornarse rojo por la sangre que sale de su hombro…

-Okina! Por favor… despierta… despierta!

Lo sacudo un poco mientras empiezo a desesperarme tiene que despertar tiene que estar bien, Kami no dejes que muera…

- Vaya.. vaya… qué tenemos aquí? Una chiquilla entrometida…(Decía uno de los tipos malévolamente mientras sonreía gustoso por la sorpresa)

- Tal parece que tendremos doble trabajo, falta poco para matar al viejo, luego nos divertiremos con la chica… jejejejeje…(Comentaba el otro tipo mientras veía a Misao morbosamente)

-Malditos… VAN A PAGAR POR ESTO!

Volteo a verlos sumamente furiosa mientras mis ojos se tornan cada vez más vidriosos y las lágrimas empiezan a salir sin que mi mirada dejara de emitir mi desprecio hacia ambos… Okina no resistirá mucho tiempo tengo que acabar con esos tipos y debo llevarlo con un médico… a penas y respira con dificultad…

- Bah! Tonterías pequeña muchachita, es mejor que te calles o te cortaré la lengua si sigues hablando…

- Mejor hagámoslo ahora mismo… qué dices Hiburo? La matamos primero?

- Sohma no seas tan impaciente… debemos cumplir con el encargo primero…

- Sohma: Esta bien… matemos al viejo primero… pero luego déjame ser el primero en disfrutar a la jovencita….

- Hiburo: Ja! Como quieras….

(Ambos hombres empiezan a caminar hacia Misao y Okina mientras sonríen malévolamente, Okina había logrado herirlos pero no lo suficiente para ser derrotados…)

-Basta! No den ni un paso más quédense ahí!

Retrocedo jalando a Okina conmigo, él aún sigue desmayado, no puedo dejar que lo maten…

- Sohma: JAJAJAJAJAJA! Estúpida niñita, qué piensas hacer? Suplicarnos piedad de rodillas? Bah! Mejor apártate… luego tendrás tu turno…

(Se acerca amenazante con su hoz mientras lame de ella la sangre que aún estaba escurriendo. Hiburo saca una espada de la vaina que cargaba en su cinturón y va caminando lentamente y ve con desprecio a ambos…)

-Okina… no te dejaré morir… lo prometo… no se saldrán con la suya….

Dejo a Okina entonces con cuidado sobre el suelo mientras me pongo de pie y camino hacia ellos poniéndome en medio…

-Si quieren matarlo, primero deben matarme a mí….

- Hiburo: Bah! Piensas pelear contra nosotros?, luego jugaremos contigo, observa como nos deshacemos del viejo primero…

-NO TE ATREVAS!

( Misao se lanza al ataque y arroja una patada contra Hiburo, éste desprevenido, es golpeado en el pecho y lanzado hacia atrás cayendo al suelo pesadamente.)

- Sohma: Maldita perra! Tu morirás primero!

( Envía con gran fuerza su arma hacia Misao, sin poder evitarlo, es herida en su brazo derecho mientras Hiburo ya recuperado la ataca con su espada directamente hacia el cuello, Misao logra esquivar a puras penas el ataque agachándose, y luego dando un salto, saca de entre sus ropas sus kunais tomándolas con ambas manos y lanzándolas contra ellos, ambos son heridos por unas kunais, hasta que Sohma comienza a agitar su hoz por sobre su cabeza, las kunais son detenidas por la cadena giratoria y ahora Misao se ve atacada por sus propias armas rebotadas en su contra, es herida en sus brazos, su costado y sus piernas, mientras cae al suelo sangrando por todas las heridas).

- Hiburo: Lástima que seas tan entrometida… hubieras vivido un poco más si no te hubieras atravesado en nuestro camino…

Trato de levantarme mientras observo como me amenaza con su espada, el sol resplandece en el filo mientras me reflejo en ella, será que voy a morir? Ni siquiera he dado lo mejor de mí… (observa entonces una kunai todavía clavada en su costado, cuando levanta su mirada Hiburo ya ha tomado impulso y se dispone a cortarla con su espada) cierro mis ojos con fuerza….

- Sohma: Espera Hiburo! Sohma se acerca a la escena mientras Hiburo sigue amenazando a Misao sin despegarle la vista de encima

- Hiburo: Qué quieres? Que no ves que estoy apunto de mandar a esta maldita ramera donde pertenece?

- Sohma: Por eso mismo te detengo, no sería mejor disfrutar de ella antes de matarla?, no es gran cosa, pero recuerda que tenemos mucho de no estar con una mujer…

( Ve a Misao ahora malévola y morbosamente, mientras Hiburo baja su espada y coloca la parte sin filo en la barbilla de Misao, mientras hace que ésta levante su rostro y los vea)

Me mantengo seria y furiosa mientras casi siento como la punta aguda de la espada corta mi garganta, si me muevo tan solo un poco me cortaré, mis manos ahora están frías y temblorosas, tengo que pensar en algo antes que me… lastimen….

- Hiburo: No es una mala idea… así desquitaré el golpe que me dio…

- Sohma: Bien… entonces seré yo el primero de acuerdo a la promesa que hiciste antes…

- Hiburo: Solo deja algo para mí….

Ambos tipos se ríen malévolamente mientras se acercan a Misao…

-Son unos malditos puercos….

- Sohma: Vamos niñita… deberías estar agradecida con nosotros, disfrutarás antes de morir… (Hiburo quita la amenaza de la espada mientras su compañero toma del tobillo a Misao)

-Malditos pervertidos!

( Misao intenta escaparse pero Sohma toma también su otro tobillo e Hiburo agarra sus brazos colocándose tras de ella)

-SUELTENME! SUELTENME!

Pataleo tanto como puedo mientras siento que la Kunai en mi costado se encaja más y más, a pesar del dolor sigo luchando pero sin éxito mientras aprietan con más fuerza mis tobillos y mis muñecas sintiendo que casi se quiebran…

-ALEJENSE DE MI!

- Sohma: Aaaah! Cállate! (le da una bofetada muy fuerte a Misao) no podré disfrutar esto con tanto ruido….

(Sohma se coloca sobre Misao mientras va acariciando sus piernas, llega a su costado y jala con fuerza la Kunai desencajándola y arrojándola hacia otro lado mientras el rostro de Misao se llena de dolor)

- Sohma: Sostenla con fuerza Hiburo… (sonríe pervertido)

(Sohnma empieza a destrabar el listón rosa del traje de Misao, mientras con la otra mano empieza a manosearla por todos lados…)

-No! NOOO! DEJAME!

No resisto más y me pongo a llorar con gran sentimiento, no quiero que me toquen NO QUIERO! Por qué no estas aquí para ayudarme? Por qué me abandonaste? Por qué…. POR QUÉ?, Por qué rompiste tu promesa? Cuando regresaste de la batalla… prometiste que me protegerías…. Que estarías conmigo cuando te necesitara… hoy… hoy es cuando más te necesito y no estas… por qué no estas aquí para protegerme….

-Aaa… Aoshi…sama…. (susurra a penas entre sollozos)

Siento entonces como el agarre en mis muñecas disminuye, con toda la fuerza que me queda dirijo mis puños hacia el rostro de Hiburo golpeándolo y soltándome completamente, observo como Sohma se sorprende y aprovechando su descuido lo golpeo en el rostro y lo empujo haciendo que se quite de encima… en ese momento me pongo de pie como puedo sosteniendo mi gi ahora suelto y agarrando mi cinta del suelo, corro unos pasos cuando luego de la euforia del momento me doy cuenta de lo que había pasado…

(Hiburo estaba tirado en el suelo por el golpe de Misao, pero tenía una daga clavada en su espalda, Sohma estaba resintiendo el golpe sentado en el suelo)

-De…. dónde salió….

Volteo mi mirada entonces hacia atrás y veo a Okina de pie con mucha dificultad mientras escurría sangre por su brazo. Esta… con vida… esta vivo….

-Okinaaaaaa!...

Salgo corriendo a su encuentro llorando como nunca lo había hecho, de no haber sido por él esos hombres hubieran abusado de mi….

- Okina: Mi..sao… debes…. marcharte…

Susurra a penas cuando lo abrazo y lo ayudo a sostenerse…

-Vamos… ven conmigo….

- Okina: Misao… (la mira con gran ternura mientras el brillo en su mirada se va opacando poco a poco) yo… no.. puedo… solo… seré una carga… debes irte tu sola….

-Nunca! No me iré sin ti! No te dejaré morir!

Me aferro más a él mientras mis lágrimas no dejan de salir… no lo dejaré sólo, él nunca me abandonó… yo no lo haré ahora… pase lo que pase…

- Okina: Sigues siendo… terca como… antes…

-No importa lo que digas no te dejaré! No voy a abandonarte!

Es entonces cuando Okina me empuja fuertemente lejos de él, caigo al suelo con fuerza, cuando volteo a verlo, siento que mi corazón se sale de mi pecho…

( Okina es atravesado por la espada de Hiburo justo en su pecho cerca de su corazón)

-OKINAAAAAAAAAAA!... (grita desgarradoramente y sus lágrimas no dejan de salir)

( Va cayendo con lentitud al suelo de espaldas, mientras que la espada al tener contacto con el suelo va empujándose fuera del cuerpo de Okina haciéndolo sangrar abundantemente por su pecho y su espalda, cuando éste topa al suelo, la espada queda a medias encajada aún en su pecho)

-Okina… Okina!...

- Hiburo: Maldito viejo… (se saca la daga de la espalda y la tira a un lado) vete al infierno….

(Tanto Hiburo como Sohma se ríen con maldad al ver la escena)

Corro hacia donde esta Okina mientras un gran charco de sangre se hace a su alrededor, mis manos tiemblan y no puedo dejar de llorar…

-Okina… Okina….

Tomo su mano y la llevo hacia mi rostro haciéndola que roce mi mejilla…

-No me dejes… no me dejes… por favor… Okina…

(Misao suelta su mano y medio se amarra nuevamente la cinta rosa a su cintura para sostener de nuevo su gi, se pone de pie y coloca temblorosa sus manos en la empuñadura de la espada dispuesta a sacarla, mientras su rostro se va llenando más y más de gran angustia y dolor)

- Sohma: Ya no hay nada que hacer ramerita… el viejo ya se fue al otro mundo, ahora ya no tienes a nadie quien te ayude, jejejeje… se buena con nosotros y tal vez terminemos rápido con tu sufrimiento…

-Si…len… cio…

(A penas susurra con gran desprecio al voltear a ver a ambos hombres, suelta la espada y de su traje saca dos pequeñas bolitas negras)

- Hiburo: Basta matémosla de una buena vez y sin compasión, ya me harté de esta estúpida zorra….

-YA CALLENSE!

(Arroja ambas bolitas hacia ellos, tanto Hiburo como Sohma son tomados desprevenidos, cuando cada una de las bolitas hacen contacto con el suelo, explotan como bombas miniatura haciendo que ambos salgan volando metros atrás y dejando una espesa cortina de humo)

Tomo de nuevo la empuñadura de la espada con gran temor, no me atrevo a jalarla, qué tal si.. si… termino de matarlo?, mis lágrimas siguen fluyendo sin control, nunca me había sentido tan angustiada, preocupada, temerosa y furiosa como ahora, y menos todo al mismo tiempo. Veo entonces como Okina entre abre sus ojos tan distantes como si en verdad estuviera solo a un paso del otro mundo, solo asiente levemente con su cabeza y se que desea que saque la espada, es entonces cuando la tomo con fuerza y volteo mi rostro para no ver la expresión de dolor que saldrá de él… jalo con fuerza entonces mientras siento como termina de cortar su cuerpo y un gran gemido de dolor sale de su boca, regreso mi mirada entonces y observo la espada en mis manos cubierta de sangre y escurriendo por todo lo largo de la afilada hoja, la arrojo tan lejos como puedo mientras me arrodillo de nuevo a su lado manchándome de la sangre a su alrededor, y viendo su traje ahora rojo por su sangre la cuál seguía saliendo sin cesar… lo veo con gran ternura y dolor al mismo tiempo, mientras tomo su mano de nuevo y la atraigo hacia mi pecho…

- Okina: Mi… bella… Misao…

Susurra a penas con voz distante, mientras al escucharlo se suelta aún más mi llanto y mi corazón se llena de dolor… me observa con gran cariño mientras siento como su mano trata de apretar la mía y me regala una leve sonrisa entre tanto dolor listo para… Despedirse…

-Okina… (A penas y susurra con gran dificultad)

- Okina: Debes… ser… fuerte… (Habla a penas entre susurros y con gran esfuerzo)

-No… no…no… (Mueve su rostro negándose rotundamente) no vas a morir… no morirás…

- Okina: Misao… nunca… te dejes vencer… tienes que… ser fuerte…

-Pero qué voy a hacer sin ti? Quién va a ayudarme? Si tú mueres…. entonces yo quiero morirme contigo…

- Okina: No… tú… tienes que… quedarte… quién… dirigirá a los… Oniwabanshu?

-No me importa! No quiero quedarme sola, no quiero que tú también me dejes…

- Okina: Misao… ya no… hay nada que hacer… por mi… tú… debes… seguir… no puedes… lamentarlo… siempre…

-No! No!...

- Okina: Recuerda que… te quiero… se… fuerte…

Con un gran gesto de dolor veo como Okina se queda estático y sus ojos se tornan nublados, su mano deja de apretar la mía y su rostro se torna cada vez más pálido, su pecho deja de moverse… ya ha dejado de respirar… grito entonces su nombre con gran dolor lo más fuerte que puedo deseando que con ello regresara de las puertas de la muerte, yo debería estar caminando por ese sendero junto con él, si no me hubiera protegido de esa espada yo también estaría desangrándome, y aún cuando la herida en mi costado sigue sangrando y sigue doliendo, eso no es nada comparado a lo que Okina tubo que sufrir por mi…

Paso entonces mi mano temblorosa y fría sobre su rostro y cierro sus ojos… Kami llévalo al cielo junto contigo… Nunca había sufrido tanto como ahora, creí que la partida de Shinomori había sido la más dolorosa… nunca me había equivocado tanto…

-Nunca los perdonaré… nunca los perdonaré… merecen irse al infierno…

( El humo de las bombas ya se ha disipado y puede observarse a Sohma y Hiburo tirados en el suelo heridos por la explosión, ambos aún con vida se recuperan del ataque mientras intentan sentarse.)

-Yo misma los enviaré al infierno… muy… dolorosamente…

(Misao se pone de pie mientras por sus ropas y sus piernas escurre sangre, su mirada esta nublada y perdida y se dirige hacia donde había quedado la espada, la recoge y la observa detenidamente…)

-La compasión no existe… solo el dolor y el sufrimiento…

( Se dirige hacia ambos hombres caminando tranquilamente con la espada en sus manos, ambos sin poder moverse aún, la ven atemorizados mientras los amenaza con la espada y en su mirada solo hay odio y rencor…)

- Hiburo: Ooo…oye… no… qué vas a… hacer? Aléjate!...Aléjate! (Se arrastra un poco por el suelo tratando de escapar del filo de la espada que perseguía su garganta)

-Misao: …

( Sonríe entonces un poco malévola sin que su mirada dejara de despedir odio hacia ambos hombres…)

- Hiburo: Maldita loca apártate! Apártate! (trata de levantarse sin éxito, cayendo al suelo de nuevo y tratando de protegerse con su brazo haciéndole señas a Misao de que se alejara…)

-No hay compasión…

( Entonces blande la espada contra Hiburo, y como lo había expresado, sin compasión, se acerca más y de un solo movimiento, corta su garganta mientras lo ve desangrarse….)

-Te veré en el infierno…

( Sohma ya se había adelantado y poniéndose de pie con dificultad, logra tomar su arma y dirigirla hacia Misao, ella se da cuenta del ataque y logra esquivarlo pero la espada es atrapada por las cadenas junto con su brazo….)

- Sohma: Ja! Te tengo no voy a dejarte escapar! Voy a matarte!

( Misao entonces jala la cadena con todas sus fuerzas y con todo su odio, Sohma aún estando algo débil por la explosión no logra mantener el control y es jalado hacia Misao, siendo que la cadena esta atada a un brazalete en su brazo, con un movimiento rápido, Misao logra que el resto de la cadena se enrede alrededor del cuello de Sohma, éste logra colocar su brazo antes de que terminara de apretar su cuello, ahora encontrándose atrapado por su propia arma, Misao entonces lo amenaza con la espada justo en medio de sus ojos con mirada fría y distante….)

- Sohma: No… no… espera! Espera! Yo no soy el que tu buscas, yo… yo… yo solo obedecía ordenes…

( La mirada de Misao se agudiza mientras lo jala más hacia ella con la cadena y la punta de la espada corta la frente de Sohma haciendo que un ligero hilo de sangre recorra su rostro…)

- Sohma: No! Espera!... escúchame…. Qué mejor venganza que matar al hombre que planeó todo eh? Qué dices? Yo te digo donde esta y tú me dejas vivo… qué dices? Hacemos el trato?

( Misao sin decir nada y sin cambiar su mirada fría pero ahora llena de odio, mueve la espada y la aleja de Sohma un poco, pero sin soltar la presión con la que sigue sosteniendo la cadena)

-Habla…

(Sohma cada vez siente como la cadena se va apretando alrededor de su cuello y su brazo se va doblando por la misma presión mientras se le es más difícil respirar…)

- Sohma: Bien.. bien…. Satsui… Satsui planeó todo… nos pagó por… matar al anciano… dijo que… nos daría mucho dinero si… luego de matarlo… nos íbamos a… a… (la cadena empieza a apretarse aún más) a… matar al resto de su grupo…

(Misao con cara de desprecio y mirada sanguinaria coloca la espada nuevamente en el rostro de Sohma, cortándolo en la mejilla profundamente.)

- Sohma: Aaaaaaaaahhh! Basta! Basta!, Satsui… Satsui esta… en una posada… muy cerca del Aoiya… en… en… la habitación principal… se… se hace llamar Kohaku Matsurai…

-hum…(se sonríe malévola)… ahora ya no me eres útil…

- Sohma: No! No! Espera! Qué vas a hacer? Yo.. yo te dije lo que querías saber… tienes que dejarme vivo! (con cara sumamente angustiada y temerosa)

-Nunca dije que estaba de acuerdo con ese trato…

( Lo arroja entonces hacia atrás haciendo que la cadena se apretara y empezara a ahorcarlo mientras que con la espada lo corta entre el abdomen y el pecho, se suelta de la cadena dejando libre su brazo y con una patada termina de hacer que caiga al suelo pesadamente, se acerca a él con mirada fría y asesina…)

-Saluda a tu amigo en el infierno…

(Ve la cara angustiada y adolorida de Sohma que ya se encuentra más muerto que vivo, luego solo sonríe un instante para después clavarle la espada en el pecho…

En ese instante Omasu y los demás van llegando al templo observando la escena, Okina muerto en un charco de sangre al igual que Hiburo, y Misao de espaldas cubierta de sangre, quien se da vuelta y los observa seria y fríamente dejando al descubierto el cuerpo de Sohma ahora sin vida…)

**/Fin Flash Back/**

(Kaoru con lágrimas en los ojos y aferrada a Kenshin aún no cree todo lo que acaba de escuchar, Kenshin no cree lo que escucha, aunque verdaderamente no culpa a Misao por lo ocurrido…)

- Kaoru: Misao… yo… no... no sé… qué decir…

- Misao: En realidad no me siento culpable por la muerte de esos sujetos, los maté… si… pero ellos mataron a Okina, es una simple venganza, así lo veo…

- Kenshin: En verdad… no te culpo por haberlos matado… pero… aún así no estoy totalmente de acuerdo, creo que… en verdad… todo eso te causo mucho daño Misao-dono…

- Misao: A partir de ese día me convertí en lo que ahora soy, el tener sentimientos hace que te vuelvas vulnerable, sensible y sumamente frágil, desde que vi a Okina dejar de respirar y morir con tal angustia y dolor y de acuerdo a sus palabras, me volvería fuerte, fuerte en todos los sentidos, sobre todo porque no estaba dispuesta a seguir sufriendo, estaba cansada ya de tanto dolor…

- Kaoru: Pero… no te quedabas sola, tenías aún a Omasu, Okon y los demás, nos tenías también a nosotros, pudimos haberte ayudado…

- Misao: No… estaba harta de depender de alguien, ya era hora de valerme por mi misma, si alguno más llegara a abandonarme ya no me dolería tanto, es más fácil vivir así…

- Kenshin: Pero dime… qué hiciste con ese hombre Satsui?

- Misao: Pues… no realmente lo que deseaba, digamos que pude lastimarlo un poco antes de que Omasu y los demás llegaran y me detuvieran, esta en la cárcel ahora, no estoy muy contenta con ese resultado, pero les hice la promesa de que no intentaría matarlo de nuevo y lo he cumplido…

- Maldición….

(Se escucha casi entre susurros proveniente del dojo, la mirada de Misao se llena de odio, mientras con dificultad se pone de pie y resiste el dolor de su pierna, y de un salto llega al dojo abre el corredizo de una sola vez y se arroja sobre el…"intruso".)

- Misao: Maldito seas Shinomori!

(Aoshi no logra mantener el equilibrio y cae de espaldas al suelo con Misao sobre él, y ella sin perder un solo momento, saca una última kunai de entre sus ropas y lo amenaza con ella con ojos fúricos y fulminantes…)

- Aoshi: Mi…Misao yo…

- Misao: CALLATE! Ya estoy harta de ti! Y ya no resisto más! Te lo advertí, juro que te di una oportunidad pero noooooooo! Tenías que seguir espiándome! (le habla sumamente molesta y al mismo tiempo sarcástica mientras con su mano libre lo toma por el cuello) Te dije que si volvías a meterte en lo que no te importaba mis kunais cortarían tu garganta… Y CLARO QUE LO HARÉ!

- Kaoru: No! Misaooooooooo!

- Misao: Te odio!...

(Con fuerza dirige la kunai hacia la garganta de Aoshi, éste toma sus brazos deteniéndola y haciendo que la kunai caiga de su mano, luego la jala hacia él, y sin que Kenshin, Kaoru y mucho menos Misao se lo esperaran, la toma entre sus brazos y le da un beso en los labios, un beso lleno de amor, pero para la desgracia de Aoshi, un amor que Misao no estaba dispuesta a corresponder, la Okashira se safa como puede de su abrazo y se aleja de él lo más rápido posible con una cara llena de ira pero al mismo tiempo de confusión, por un instante lo observa y su mirada cambia radicalmente a una de desprecio. Sin palabras, Misao se pone de pie como puede, observa por última vez a un Aoshi con mirada triste pero al mismo tiempo llena de cariño, se da la vuelta y a penas caminando, entra al dojo cerrando la puerta tras de si.)

* * *

**Nota2:** Uyyyyyyyyy…XD mala forma de nuevo de llamar su atención.. o.ó o si lo logró? XD qué va a hacer Misao ahora?...

Pero… qué tal? Les gusto? T.T espero que si.. en verdad me costó mucho hacerlo, no sé si me pase de mala, pero es que les digo que éste capítulo lo venía planeando y soñando desde el principio, y bueno si es un fic con drama, pos hay que hacerlo dramático , pero en verdad espero que se haya entendido, que no se hayan aburrido, que les haya gustado y sobre todo que no los haya decepcionado si esperaban algo mejor, pero creanme que hice lo mejor que pude -

Gracias de nuevo por leer mi fic, espero tener su atención para el próximo capítulo, y que por cierto, siento mucho haberme tardado en actualizar, he tenido mucho trabajo en verdad y pues como les digo me ha costado un poco, espero me disculpen , gracias de nuevo y para no perder la costumbre… ToT ONEGAI! Alégrenme la vida con su lindo apreciado y venerado review! XD thanks!

Ah! Y que por cierto todos los nombres me los inventé, no tienen ningún significado en especial , el templo que pongo ahí no existe, también me lo inventé :P


	7. Simplemente una oportunidad

**Nota 28/06/12: **Regresé! xD, estoy repasando los capítulos intentando de que debido a las restricciones, mi historia aún se entienda, trato de no cambiar nada que no sean puntuaciones necesarias para entender, y ojalá así se mantenga por un tiempo n.n, el signo "~" significa que los personajes lo están pensando, mis comentarios y descripciones van entre "*" asteriscos.

* * *

** Actitudes y Sentimientos**

**Capítulo 7: Simplemente… una oportunidad…**

Era de mañana en el Aoiya, la mañana del quinto día desde el incidente entre Aoshi y Misao, a penas el sol se iba levantando en el horizonte, y dentro del dojo, Aoshi bostezaba un poco con pereza de levantarse….

~ Aoshi:~ Bueno otro día más de tortura… aún no me explico cómo es que pude hacer tal barbaridad….

Pensaba mientras se tallaba un poco los ojos, se levantaba y ordenaba todo en el cuarto, mientras se alistaba para ir a darse una ducha antes de que todos le ganasen el puesto…

~ Aoshi:~ Si antes Misao me odiaba me imagino como estará ahora… no… mejor no me la imagino, seguro no tardaré en averiguarlo… ayer fue su último día de reposo por las heridas de la pelea contra Kaoru-dono… Espero que al menos pueda desayunar antes de recibir mi… "merecido"…

Se rasca indignado la cabeza mientras pasa sus manos entre sus cabellos para tratar de acomodarlos, para luego abrir la puerta y encontrarse con lo que menos esperaba…

- Misao: Largo…

Decía la Okashira con voz de ultratumba mientras su mirada congelaba con su solo contacto, veía a Aoshi vuelta una furia, de pié con sus brazos cruzados y a sus pies, un bulto, parecía una mochila de viaje, el desconcertado onni miraba a la chica y miraba a la mochila una y otra vez, mientras a Misao se le iba colmando la paciencia poco a poco…

- Aoshi: Eeeeehhh… Buenos días Misao!

Contesta con una sonrisa en el rostro tratando de imaginarse que todo era un sueño, mientras la mochila se le hacía conocida, y la mirada de Misao lo pulverizaba en un instante…

- Misao: Es la última vez que lo digo…. LARGATE DE ESTE DOJO AHORA MISMO! Me tomé la libertad de reunir todas tus porquerías en esta cosa... *le tira una pequeña patada a la mochila acercándola así hacia Aoshi*

- Aoshi: Oye, oye, oye… espera un momento, me estas echando del dojo? *Dice sorprendido Aoshi algo despistado aún por la sorpresa y por acabarse de despertar*

- Misao: Así es grandioso genio, me abrumas con tu sabiduría y entendimiento… *Le contesta de lo más sarcástica y su rostro refleja una expresión de "que idiota"* Ahora si ya dejaste de hablar estupideces puedes ir largándote ya mismo…

- Aoshi: Y a qué se debe que me eches?

- Misao: Realmente eres despreciable, todavía lo preguntas como si nada, pero bueno… tengo que entender… eres un idiota después de todo, qué más me podía esperar de ti?... y bueno para recordártelo, te advertí que si me seguías espiando y me seguías molestando me ibas a colmar la paciencia y con la idiotez de..de… ese día…me colmaste y ahora quiero que te largues, vete por donde apareciste y déjame tranquila de una buena vez!

Termina la Okashira desenroscando sus brazos y apretando sus puños con fuerza, su mirada se llena de furia y no le cae a golpes simplemente porque ella no es una bestia como el hombre al que esta viendo en ese mismo momento.

- Aoshi: Aaaaaaaah!... es por eso entonces?.. mmmmmm…. Que pena… porque yo no me voy de aquí…

Dice de lo más despreocupado mientras se recuesta en el marco de la puerta corrediza cruzando sus brazos y viendo desafiante a la "fiera" frente a él…

- Misao: Shinomori ya me tienes ARTA! Te lo estaba diciendo a las buenas y si aún así no entiendes es porque de verdad hombre más idiota que tú no existe en este mundo! L-A-R-G-A-T-E! ahora si entendiste?.. o te lo vuelvo a deletrear? Ah! Es cierto que tonto de mi parte, con lo analfaBESTIA que eres de seguro no sabes deletrear!

- Aoshi: Insúltame todo lo que quieras no conseguirás nada con ello, ésta sigue siendo MI casa después de todo, así que tengo todo el derecho de quedarme, éste dojo y todo el Aoiya es de los Oniwabanshu, y yo sigo siendo uno de ellos, y por tanto mi querida "maestra deletreadora" yo me Q-U-E-D-O todo lo que quiera quedarme te agrade o no.

- Misao: Shinomori… *aprieta aún con más fuerza sus puños* eres… eres un…

- Kaoru: Buenos días! Ven Misao vamonos a desayunar!

Dice como aparecida de la nada mientras toma a Misao del brazo y la va jalando con fuerza rumbo al restaurante, y claro la onni trata de zafarse, sin poder hacer mucho al respecto, se resigna y acompaña a Kaoru.

- Aoshi: Kaoru-dono… en verdad le debo una… aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh *suspira* creo que me levanté con el pié izquierdo hoy, o tal vez es de esos días en que era mejor quedarse en la cama…

* * *

- Misao: Kaoru… *ninguna respuesta de parte de la kendoka* Kaoru… *a Misao casi podía vérsele en la frente como iba resaltando una vena punzante* KAORU!

- Kaoru: Eh? Ejejejejeje… dime Misao… *contesta con una gota en su frente mientras ve risueña a la onni exaltada*

- Misao: Ya puedes soltarme y parar de arrastrarme por todo el dojo… *la okashira apunta hacia Kaoru por sobre su hombro, mientras su mirada casi gritaba a los cuatro vientos "baka"*

Kaoru ve hacia donde apunta el dedo de Misao y se da cuenta que esta en pleno centro del restaurante mientras algunos clientes mañaneros las miraban a ambas asombrados y con algunos fideos colgando de sus bocas y expresión de "y a éstas qué bicho les pico"…

- Kaoru: Eeeeeeeeeehhhhhh…jejejejejeje ….* suelta el brazo de Misao mientras pone una mano tras su cabeza y se ríe algo apenada * gomen nasai Misao… jejejeje…

- Misao: Olvidalo…

La Okashira voltea y ve a todos los clientes con mirada seria quienes todos al sentir esa penetrante mirada le hacen como si nada hubiera pasado y siguen comiendo tranquilos y le hacen los despistados, mientras que toma el brazo de Kaoru y la lleva nuevamente dentro del dojo hacia su habitación sin decir una sola palabra, Kaoru se le quedaba viendo extrañada, pensó que la regañaría más que eso, le dio mal augurio y decidió disculparse antes de que prosiguiera el sermón…

- Kaoru: Misao… yo solo… es que… acuérdate que Okon dijo que debías descansar y estar tranquila unos días hasta que te sintieras mejor y tus heridas sanaran… bueno… me pareció que… pues que no era una buena idea que tú…

- Misao: Olvida esas tonterías yo ya estoy muy bien, al igual que tú lo estas, sé que lo hiciste únicamente para que no siguiera peleando con Shinomori y terminara tratando de golpearlo como estaba a punto de hacerlo… *comenta de lo más seria mientras se sienta y Kaoru hace lo mismo colocándose frente a ella*

- Kaoru: Mmmm… fue tan obvio así?

- Misao: Más de lo que piensas…

- Kaoru: Gomen! No debí meterme.. *hace una reverencia disculpándose*

- Misao: Pensé que estarías de mi lado después de lo que te conté y después de todas las estupideces que has presenciado de parte de Shinomori…

- Kaoru: Bueno… en verdad Aoshi ha sido un tonto, pero siento que… no lo hace con mala intención, en el pasado fue un rotundo bestia, pero ahora ha cambiado…

- Misao: No me vengas con eso de que ha cambiado nuevamente, te lo he dicho, no me importa que haya cambiado, fue un idiota y sigue siendo un idiota… pero ese no es el caso, si no que ya estoy harta de él y sus estupideces….

- Kaoru: Pues te entiendo en verdad… pero si sigues comportándote así con él, solo conseguirás que te siga molestando, él hace todo eso para tratar de estar contigo otra vez y si tú solo lo desprecias pues, creo que se va a empeñar más contigo…

El día siguió su curso y Aoshi aún no creía lo que había estado pasando, Misao no le había vuelto a reclamar nada desde la mañana, ni siquiera lo miraba feo o trataba de molestarlo, pero tampoco lo trataba como si no existiera, lo miraba, le cedía el paso y otros detalles extraños, aunque claro ciertas cosas únicamente las hacía cuando se encontraran solos o cuando se encontraba Kaoru con ellos, con la presencia de los demás, lo trataba como siempre lo había hecho desde que llegó, burlona, sarcástica y grosera…

- Aoshi: Kenshin… creo que estoy enloqueciendo… *decía un Aoshi muy preocupado mientras veía la taza de té en sus manos reflejar la luz de la vela que iluminaba su habitación ya entrada la noche*

- Kenshin: Pues yo creo que estas exagerando… *mientras bebía tranquilamente su té frente Aoshi*

- Aoshi: Exagerando? Cómo puedo exagerar? Te digo que Misao esta extraña… en un momento me trata como a una persona, y al otro como la mayor bestia que ha existido en el mundo!

- Kenshin: Pues yo no he notado nada extraño, te sigue molestando porque eres más insistente de lo que pensaba, déjala unos días, tal vez hasta se acostumbre a que estés aquí, si en algún momento ya no te dice nada, es porque tal vez se cansó de pelear contigo…

- Aoshi: Que se cansó de pelar conmigo?, no lo creo… porque tú eres testigo de cómo me ha insultado cuando me ve, cuando no hay nadie… ella ya no es así, es muy confuso, pensé que iba a seguir torturándome hasta sacarme de patadas del dojo…

- Kenshin: Pues estuvo cerca de hacerlo no?

- Aoshi: Pues… si… pero no lo hizo, y eso es lo que me extraña, además esa forma rara de mirarme…. No sé… es como si fuera dos personas, una cuando están ustedes y otra cuando esta solo conmigo…

- Kenshin: Yo no he visto que te vea de forma extraña… te ve como lo hace siempre y te trata como te ha tratado desde que estas aquí, Misao-dono no esta nada de extraña…. *dice colocando su taza de té sobre la pequeña mesita, y viendo a Aoshi con cara de "exagerado…"*

- Aoshi: Pero Kenshin, si hasta me trajo el té hoy en la tarde! * dice inclinándose más hacia kenshin y viéndolo de forma algo desesperada*

- Kenshin: Aoshi… cálmate… no será que alucinaste? Eso si que Misao-dono nunca lo haría, tal vez fue Okon u Omasu quien te lo trajo y viste como si hubiera sido ella…

- Aoshi: No! Fue ella!, yo la vi!, estaba deseando un té caliente aquí mismo en mi habitación, y unos minutos después, tocó la puerta, abrí y ahí estaba, arrodillada frente a mi puerta y ofreciéndome una bandeja con té caliente y unas bolas de arroz… no dijo nada, solo me miraba de forma extraña, cuando tomé la bandeja, solo se levantó y se fue…

- Kenshin: Aoshi.. *lo ve y le habla en tono de "pobrecito… ya hasta está alucinando, se ha de haber traumado* es mejor que descanses, esa pelea con Misao-dono en la mañana tal vez te afectó de alguna manera…

- Aoshi: Entonces en verdad crees que me estoy volviendo loco?

- Kenshin: No lo sé… solo… duerme bien hoy… luego veremos qué pasa mañana…

- Aoshi: Crees que estoy alucinando verdad?, pregúntale a Kaoru-dono, ella vio cuando Misao me trajo el té… *lo mira bastante preocupado pero deseando no estar volviéndose loco*

- Kenshin: Sigo pensando que estas exagerando un poco con todo esto, si lo que dices en verdad pasó, pues tal vez ahora Misao-dono ha dejado de estar enojada contigo y frente a nosotros solo trata de ocultar las apariencias, antes de hacer algo, deja que pasen unos días para ver qué pasa…

- Aoshi: Si… creo que tienes razón….

Kenshin se pone de pié, ve a Aoshi un tanto preocupado mientras recoge las tazas y las mesitas…

- Kenshin: Mejor duérmete, yo me encargo de esto, nos veremos mañana… *le sonríe a Aoshi para tratar de calmarlo un poco*

- Aoshi: Si… gracias… *aún preocupado, se levanta e intenta sonreírle a Kenshin, le abre la puerta* Buenas noches…

- Kenshin: No te preocupes tanto, mañana será otro día… Buenas noches…

El pelirrojo se va y Aoshi cierra su puerta, prepara todo para dormir….

* * *

Era la mañana siguiente y día de ir al mercado en el Aoiya, por tanto el restaurante estaba cerrado ese día, Okon, Shiro, Kuro y Omasu iban listos y revisando sus listas de compras para asegurarse de traer todo lo necesario y más que suficiente, por alguna extraña razón, Misao había insistido que todos fueran, y para no darle más disgustos, accedieron sin reparos.

Hacía un día un tanto caluroso y soleado, pero las ráfagas de viento aliviaban el ambiente y lo hacía un buen día para pasear, y Kaoru aprovechando esto, convenció a Kenshin de ir a dar una vuelta un rato por el hermoso Kyoto…

- Kaoru: Vamos Kenshin! Si? Por favor! *El pelirrojo se enfrentaba a una Kaoru suplicante con ojos enormes mientras lo tomaba de la mano*

- Kenshin: Pero… es que no sé Kaoru… creo que no es buena idea…

- Kaoru: Pero ya me lo habías prometido! *reclamaba la chica ahora furiosa*

- Kenshin: Pero eso fue antes de que me enterara de que todos fueron al mercado, creo que no es buena idea dejar a Misao-dono y a Aoshi solos…

- Kaoru: Kenshin ellos ya NO son unos niños pueden cuidarse solos…

- Kenshin: No son niños, pero si pelean como si lo fueran, mejor nos quedamos aquí…

- Kaoru: KENSHIN HIMURA!

Los ojos de la kendoka se vuelven totalmente blancos y su puño se alza sobre el pobre pelirrojo dejando ver en el una vena punzante y el ambiente se siente aún más caliente por las flamas enormes que se encuentran tras Kaoru….

- Kenshin: Ka…Kaoru… tranquilízate si? Onegai? *decía un diminuto Kenshin amenazado por el puño que cada vez se hacía más grande…*

- Kaoru: Cumple tu promesa! Quiero ir a pasear y vamos a ir a pasear!, Kenshin, el pleito entre Misao y Aoshi no nos corresponde, no podemos estar siempre evitando que se peleen, tal vez en una de esas lleguen a un acuerdo o que sé yo… es su vida Kenshin, creo que tienen derecho a resolver sus propios problemas, no podemos meternos más de lo que ya lo hemos hecho… *le da la espalda al ex-rurouni mientras cruza sus brazos disgustada*

- Kenshin: Kaoru… *la abraza por detrás* tienes razón… discúlpame… *le da un beso en la mejilla, se coloca frente a ella y la toma de las manos* ven… vamos a pasear… *le sonrie dulcemente mientras Kaoru le devuelve la sonrisa y se deja guiar por su preciado pelirrojo*

~ Kenshin: ~ Aún después de 5 años sigue con el mismo carácter con el que la conocí…

~ Kaoru: ~ Bueno… pude convencerlo… creo que sigo teniendo el toque… ahora todo depende de…

- Kenshin: Kaoru? En qué piensas tanto?

- Kaoru: Eh? Ejejejeje.. en nada… en nada… ven.. vamos! * Kaoru apresura el paso y jala a Kenshin con ella, mientras se aleja lo más rápido que puede del Aoiya*

- Aoshi: Dónde habrán ido todos?... *decía un tanto despistado mientras recorría todo el dojo y el Aoiya sin encontrar a nadie* mmmm…. Se habrán ido a algún lado?... Aoshi… si no están es porque fueron a algún lado, no seas tonto… *se decía a sí mismo, al reflexionar su… "estúpida pregunta"* pero dónde fueron… es mas, por qué no me di cuenta que salían….

Iba hablando solo mientras recorría una y otra vez todo el lugar tratando de descifrar el "misterio", sin saber que alguien lo seguía no de muy lejos, y lo veía un tanto sonriente….

Aoshi se detiene rindiéndose al no encontrar pista alguna de dónde fueron todos, se sienta en el piso viendo a la lagunilla del patio…

- Aoshi: Bueno… al menos tendré unas vacaciones de tanta gente… el estar viajando por 5 años me acostumbró a estar un tanto solo… tal vez se me ocurra algo para dejar de pelear con Misao y convencerla de cambiar…

- Misao: Cambiar? Qué quieres cambiar de mi? *Como si apareciera de la nada, la onni se coloca atrás de Aoshi y lo rodea con sus brazos abrazándolo suavemente por el cuello y por si fuera poco, le habla tiernamente*

- Aoshi: Yo… yo… yo… *atónito, se queda inmóvil y siente como sus manos empiezan a tornarse frías, las palabras no salen de su boca…*

~ Aoshi: ~ Eee…ee…es ella?... me… me… me esta abrazando?... no…no… no puede ser…

- Misao: Qué te pasa Aoshi-sama? No te gusta que te abrace? *se aferra más a él y le susurra en el oído con una voz dulce y un tanto picara*

- Aoshi: No!... no.. es eso… es que…* por qué diablos estoy nervioso! No debería de estarlo!, pero es que ella… ella… siento su piel suave y tibia alrededor de mi cuello… y… y….*

- Misao: Entonces? Tal vez te incomodo… qué tal así? *desliza sus manos suavemente por los brazos de Aoshi, mete sus manos por debajo de ellos y lo abraza por la cintura mientras se recuesta en su espalda y coloca su rostro sobre su hombro* …. Esta mejor?...

- Aoshi: Mi… Misa... Misao… por qué… haces esto? * tengo que calmarme esto no esta bien… no puede cambiar así de un día para otro….*

- Misao: Pensé que te gustaría… y solo me lo reclamas…. *se suelta de él bruscamente y se da vuelta apoyando sus manos en el piso frente a ella, mientras habla en tono triste y decepcionado*

- Aoshi: Yo… No! No.. no te estoy reclamando… *se da la vuelta y coloca su mano sobre el hombro de la chica, mientras habla un tanto preocupado*

- Misao: Suéltame… *mueve su hombro para quitar de el la mano de Aoshi lográndolo fácilmente* yo solo… quería… demostrarte que… quiero cambiar… *baja su cabeza con tristeza mientras cierra sus puños y los aprieta con fuerza* y tú… solo me rechazas… como lo hiciste antes… lo haces de nuevo ahora…. *se escucha su voz un tanto temblorosa como si sus lágrimas estuvieran a punto de salir*

- Aoshi: No! Misao… discúlpame… yo… no te he rechazado ahora en ningún momento… *se acerca más a ella mientras toma el brazo de la Okashira suavemente* es solo que… no creí que tú… fueras a cambiar tan drásticamente… si a penas ayer en la mañana me estabas corriendo del dojo… y gritando… *lo dice incrédulo, aunque sus ojos ven a Misao algo preocupados…*

~ Aoshi: ~ Qué tal si quiere cambiar de verdad? No puedo decepcionarla en este momento… pero… y si es una mentira?... y si no lo es?, pero si miente… tal vez Kenshin tenía razón, y… se ha cansado de pelear conmigo y solo trata de mantener las apariencias con los demás, pero… no puedo dejar de pensar… que puede ser solo una mentira… diablos no sé qué hacer….

- Misao: Te entiendo… quién confiaría en mí ahora que saben todo lo que hice… y luego de verme como soy…. Creo que… creo que fui una tonta al hacer esto… discúlpame… *dice con una voz entrecortada y triste*

Trata de ponerse de pié pero se ve detenida por el agarre de Aoshi, quien sin lastimarla la jala del brazo con suavidad y hace que se siente nuevamente en el piso

- Aoshi: Misao… es que… no… no sé qué pensar… *se acerca a ella y hace que voltee y lo vea* no es que no te crea, o que no confíe en ti… es solo que… es… difícil hacerlo…

- Misao: Que a caso no puedo arrepentirme de lo que hice? No puedo tratar de cambiar con mi propia motivación? Solo.. quería disculparme… quería… darte a conocer que… ya no sería como antes… *ve a Aoshi con ojos vidriosos y suplicantes mientras le toma las manos con fuerza* onegai… dame una oportunidad… onegai….

- Aoshi: Misao… pero… es que no te entiendo…

- Misao: Yo no hablo de que me entiendas o no, solo quiero que me des una oportunidad de convencerte de que ya no soy la misma… de que…. aún… te… sigo amando… *unas cuantas lágrimas recorren el rostro de Misao, quien sin poder evitarlo, se abraza a Aoshi recostándose en su pecho y llorando como él nunca había visto a esta… "nueva" Misao* solo… una… solo… una oportunidad… onegai… onegai… *se aferraba más a Aoshi mientras hablaba entre sollozos y sus lágrimas salían una tras otra sin poder detenerse*

Aoshi sintió como si un balde de agua fría cayera sobre él, todo eso… no podían ser mentiras… no podían!, era como si el destino le diese una segunda oportunidad, la primera vez que Misao lo abrazó y le dijo que lo amaba, no pudo reaccionar como debía, y solo terminó causando dolor y sufrimiento, no volvería a hacerlo, no desaprovecharía esta nueva oportunidad, su corazón latía rápidamente… cuánto tiempo esperó para escuchar esas palabras nuevamente, cuántas cosas tuvieron que pasar para que… al fin… la Misao que él vino a buscar… se presentara frente a sus ojos, es ella nuevamente? Lo es? Claro que lo es!, no le importaba nada más….

- Aoshi: Misao… yo…

- Misao: Onegai… Aoshi-sama… onegai… *nuevamente entre sollozos*

- Aoshi: Te amo…

Sin contenerse sus sentimientos lo guían como debieron hacerlo hace 5 años, la envuelve entre sus brazos y la acerca a él lo más que puede como queriendo fundirse en un solo ser con ella, deseando trasmitirle cuanto la ama, cuanto esperó por ese momento nuevamente, Misao solo se deja abrazar mientras comprende que ese "te amo" es más que suficiente, no debe decir nada más, está dispuesto a olvidar lo que ha pasado y a brindarle esa oportunidad que tanto desea.

* * *

Nota: ^0^ fin de capítulo! ^.^ que dijeron "esta mendiga ya no volvió a escribir" pues mis queridos educandos… XD no mentira, mis queridos lectores se equivocan ^.^, he estado realmente ocupada y no me había quedado tiempo de escribir, pero ya ven! XD sigue en pie mi promesa de terminar éste fic!, espero que realmente les haya agradado este nuevo capi, y ahora espero no tardarme tanto en actualizar ^^UUU, ya saben que cualquier comentario, petición, duda, tomatazo o cualquier cosa, pueden hacerlo llegar a mi mail de siempr onni_okashira , ToT onegai dejen su review! No saben cuan estimulante es saber sus opiniones para poder continuar ^-^, éste capi va sin revisión de mi… de mi… ._.U bueno qué sería… "editora"? bueno mi amiga tanuki (jo-chan) ^^U quien es la que le da los vistos buenos a mis locuras ^^U, nomás se lo enseñé a mi amiga chii-kan y aún estaba en "vías de construcción" es decir no estaba completo ni corregido ^^U, pero me dijo que estaba bien y pues confío en ella XD, así que espero que les agrade, gracias a ella, y a mi amiga Shinigami's voice, por darme una idea de cómo empezarlo ^^, ._.U y bueno mejor dejo de hablar que esta nota ya parece testamento, así que solo me queda desearles que pasen felices fiestas y un muy feliz año nuevo! ^-^, gracias a todos por leer!


	8. Verdad Sueño o Pesadilla?

**Nota 28/07/12: **Revisado y corregido n.n, gracias por leer, siguen las mismas puntuaciones del capítulo anterior.

* * *

** Actitudes y Sentimientos**

**Capítulo 8: Verdad… Sueño… o Pesadilla?**

- Kenshin: Kaoru… *dice mientras voltea a verla y suavemente la dirige a una banca en el camino del parque*

- Kaoru: Eeeh? Dime Kenshin * le sonríe dulcemente sentándose en la banca sin soltar la mano de su lindo pelirrojo quien se sienta a su lado*

- Kenshin: Es que… ayer…. Aoshi me dijo unas cosas y pues… quería preguntarte algo…

- Kaoru: Ah si? Dime… *mirándolo con mucha curiosidad*

- Kenshin: Es que, según él, ayer por la tarde… Misao-dono le había llevado el té a su habitación y…

- Kaoru: Que Misao había hecho QUÉ? *responde un tanto sorprendida*

- Kenshin: Si, me dijo que tú la habías visto, pero… por tu reacción… creo que no fue así…

- Kaoru: Pues no, claro que no!, es mas, yo pasé toda la tarde con Misao, y en ningún momento ella tendría ese gesto con Aoshi! Mucho menos cuando está tan disgustada con él.

- Kenshin: Si… eso pensé… es que no sabía si creerle o no, estaba sumamente alterado, ni siquiera sé por qué, es primera vez que veo esa actitud en Aoshi…

- Kaoru: Pues tal vez estaba alucinando o lo soñó y pensó que fue real, seguro estaba tan exaltado porque nunca se habría esperado eso de Misao, y menos después de haber estado peleando y que ella lo haya echado del dojo de esa forma…

- Kenshin: Pero… es que estaba tan seguro de ello, lo noté en su mirada, estaba totalmente convencido que así fue, hasta me dijo que actuaba extraño con él, sobre todo cuando se encontraban solos, dijo que ella se comportaba amable con él… al principio creyó que se estaba volviendo loco o algo pero luego, de nuevo en su mirada había una gran determinación, estaba convencido en verdad que así fue… *dice muy preocupado*

- Kaoru: Kenshin… creo que a Aoshi le esta afectando todo esto, él nunca esperó que al volver pasara todo esto, con Misao, la muerte de Okina, todo debió ser muy duro para él, y ahora mucho más ya que ha aprendido a demostrar sus sentimientos…

- Kenshin: Estoy preocupado por él… y si sigue alucinando? O soñando? Qué podríamos hacer al respecto?

- Kaoru: No lo sé, solo espero que se ponga bien, si no… luego veremos cómo reaccionar…

* * *

Por otro lado, el resto del grupo Onni aún no regresa de sus mandados y dentro del dojo, dos personas esperan que no regresen dentro de mucho rato más, no quieren ser interrumpidos por nada ni nadie…

Tanto tiempo esperando… tanto tiempo soñando… hasta que al fin, el destino parece estar de su lado y los ha vuelto a unir como debió ser desde un principio…

- Misao: No quiero separarme de ti… *lo dice dulcemente aferrándose al cuerpo de Aoshi y recostándose más en su pecho*

- Aoshi: Estaré contigo siempre… nunca más me separaré de ti… lo prometo… * acaricia suavemente el cabello de su amada deseando que todo eso no fuera un sueño, y si en dado caso lo fuera, deseando nunca más volver a despertar*

- Misao: Aoshi-sama… *lo mira con gran ternura*

- Aoshi: Dime.. * voltea a verla mientras le sonríe tan contento como nunca lo había estado*

- Misao: Y si… no logro ser como esperas que sea?

- Aoshi: A qué te refieres?

- Misao: Si… no logro cambiar lo suficiente como para ser la que era antes… te decepcionaría? *lo dice algo triste mientras su mirada refleja ese mismo sentimiento*

- Aoshi: No me decepcionarías en lo absoluto… Misao… yo te amo y eso pase lo que pase no va a cambiar, no espero que seas exactamente como antes, ha pasado mucho tiempo y todas las personas cambian, solo quiero que seas de buen corazón nuevamente, y hoy me lo has demostrado, has cambiando aún más de lo que podría imaginarme y me has hecho sumamente feliz…

La aparta un poco de él con gran delicadeza como quien tocara a una invaluable rosa de cristal, la mira a los ojos con gran dulzura y amor, acaricia suavemente su mejilla, mientras observa a su preciada joya sonrojar, se ve tan hermosa… tan delicada… tan perfecta… desliza la mano desde la mejilla de Misao hasta su barbilla, mientras la va atrayendo hacia su rostro suave y lentamente hasta que al fin, sus labios hacen contacto en un profundo y tierno beso, en el cual, Aoshi deposita toda su confianza y todo su amor hacia la única mujer que ha amado, la única que ha podido despertar en él un sentimiento cálido aún cuando su corazón estaba congelado…

Se separan luego de un rato, Misao estaba sumamente sonrojada con una mirada más que sorprendida, nunca esperó que Aoshi fuera a besarla de esa forma y menos en ése momento cuando a penas y acaban de reconciliarse, fue una sensación sumamente extraña, su corazón no dejaba de latir rápida y fuertemente….

- Misao: Yoo…. Yo… *se aleja de Aoshi un poco y baja su rostro ocultando su mirada exaltada bajo su cabello*

~ Misao: ~ Diablos qué fue eso!...

- Aoshi: Misao? Estas bien? Yo… no quise incomodarte… lo siento… creo que fue muy rápido… yo…. * se acerca a ella muy preocupado temiendo haber arruinado el momento*

~ Misao: ~ Pero por qué…. Por qué me siento así…

- Aoshi: Lo siento… *le dice con ojos un tanto tristes*

- Misao: Yo… *a penas en susurros*

- Misao!... Aoshi-san! Ya regresamos!

Se escuchaba la voz de Omasu resonar por todo el dojo. Misao sin decir nada, solo se pone de pié, su mirada aún es cubierta por su cabello, se queda así un instante, y luego sale corriendo hacia dentro del dojo…

- Aoshi: Hay Kami…. que idiota! No pensé que fuera a reaccionar así!, qué tiene de malo un beso? Que la besé tan mal? Tal vez no estaba lista aún… Diablos! *da un golpe en el piso con su puño*

* * *

Era ya de tarde y Misao no había salido de su habitación desde ese momento en la mañana en que Aoshi la besó, él no había querido acercarse para evitar el presionarla, todos pensaban que se habían peleado como siempre en el tiempo en que ellos habían estado fuera

Kenshin y Kaoru regresan de su paseo y se encuentran con la noticia de una Misao encerrada en su habitación y un Aoshi meditante y mudo…

- Kenshin: Ves? Te dije que mejor nos hubiéramos quedado *dice algo preocupado*

- Kaoru: Y cómo iba a saber yo que esto pasaría?

- Kenshin: Pues por eso mismo nos hubiéramos quedado…

- Kaoru: Entonces me estas diciendo que esto es mi culpa? *dice ya enfadada y tomando todo como un reclamo de parte del ex-rurouni*

- Kenshin: Pues no pero hubiéramos evitado alguna pelea o sea lo que sea que pasó…

- Kaoru: Pues déjame decirte mi querido Kenshin que lo que pasó ya pasó, el "hubieramos" ya no existe, y si tanto quieres permanecer en este dojo entonces QUEDATE! Nunca más vuelvo a decirte que salgas conmigo, evita todas las peleas que quieras NO me interesa, se nota que se te hace más interesante estar aquí que con tu esposa! *dice completamente enfadada mientras mira fijamente a los ojos del pelirrojo con mirada fúrica*

- Kenshin: No! Kaoru no es así! Espera no te enfades yo…

La enojadísima Kaoru no deja a Kenshin ni terminar de explicarse, cruza sus brazos y se voltea dándole la espalda al ahora sumamente angustiado y preocupado pelirrojo, le da una mirada fulminante de reojo y se va caminando enfadada hacia su habitación.

- Kenshin: Creo que todo esto también esta afectándome…

Baja su mirada resignado y dispuesto a hablar con Kaoru luego de que se le pasara el enojo, por el momento decide ir donde Aoshi para saber qué fue lo que en verdad había pasado….

- Kenshin: Aoshi? *toca por tercera vez la puerta de la habitación del onni* estas ahí?

Ninguna respuesta sale del interior de la habitación, hasta que unos segundos después, la puerta corrediza de la habitación se abre abruptamente dejando ver la figura de Aoshi dentro y con cara de preocupación…

- Kenshin: Aoshi… qué tienes?.. *pregunta muy preocupado*

- Aoshi: Ven… necesito hablarte…

Sin más ni más, el onni toma del cuello del gi al pelirrojo y lo introduce a su habitación cerrando la puerta inmediatamente. Dentro de la habitación, Aoshi sienta a kenshin en el piso y se sienta luego frente a él, lo mira con cara muy preocupada…

- Aoshi: Kenshin… arruiné todo… *lo mira y le habla muy preocupado*

- Kenshin: Qué arruinaste?

- Aoshi: El momento con Misao…. *baja su cabeza triste*

- Kenshin: Tu qué? De qué momento estas hablando? *ahora quien se esta poniendo preocupado es él*

- Aoshi: Pues mi reconciliación con Misao… *mira a Kenshin nuevamente*

- Kenshin: Tu… reconciliación dijiste? *incrédulo ante tales palabras*

- Aoshi: Así es… ocurrió cuando no había nadie en el dojo…

- Kenshin: Pues… qué fue lo que pasó? Cómo es eso de que se reconciliaron? *Aún sin creer lo que el onni acababa de decirle*

- Aoshi: Si… verás, lo que pasó fue que….

Aoshi le cuenta todo a Kenshin, desde que Misao llegó a abrazarlo por primera vez, hasta el beso que terminó cortando el momento romántico…

- Kenshin: E..e…eso fue lo que pasó? * Ahora aún más incrédulo que en la primera ocasión… será que Aoshi esta alucinando nuevamente? O que tal vez lo soñó? Si eso en verdad pasó no habría algo tan bueno, lo del beso ahora sería un problema mínimo de resolver, pero si no fue así?*

- Aoshi: Así es…*observa la mirada y reacción de Kenshin* no me crees verdad? *lo ve seriamente*

- Kenshin: Pues… es que… es muy difícil de creer, es que no me imagino a Misao-dono actuando de esa forma, si a penas ayer te echó del dojo…

- Aoshi: Pues eso mismo fue lo que yo le dije, pero no pude negarme a creerle, pensé que era un engaño al principio, pero luego terminó convenciéndome, Kenshin… si la hubieras visto llorar… *baja su cabeza nuevamente*

- Kenshin: Bueno.. bueno… te creo… *suspira* ahora el problema está en hacer que olvide lo del beso…*dice ahora casi siguiéndole la corriente a Aoshi pero en el fondo aún no cree lo que le dijo y menos recordando lo del té del otro día*

- Aoshi: No me he animado a hablar con ella, no quiero que sienta que la estoy presionando o algo… te cuento todo esto porque tú ya tienes experiencia en tratar a las mujeres, yo no sé de estas cosas…

- Kenshin: Créeme que aún por más experiencia que tenga es muy difícil, aún a estas alturas sigo sin entender a Kaoru… *suspira nuevamente al recordar que esta enojada con él*

- Aoshi: Puede ser pero estas mejor informado que yo… anda, ayúdame! *mira al pelirrojo con ojos suplicantes*...

* * *

La hora de la cena llega y todos se van acercando para cenar, Kenshin y Aoshi ya estaban ahí junto con el resto de los onnis, al poco rato, llegan Misao y Kaoru, se sientan sin decir palabra frente a Aoshi y Kenshin respectivamente, Omasu sirve la cena, todos agradecen y se ponen a comer, a Kenshin le parecía que Misao seguía igual que siempre, mirada seria y fría, no le parece que un beso haya causado tal reacción… mira ahora a Kaoru, quien parece seguir molesta con él… luego de decirle a Aoshi que lo ayudaría y planear un buen diálogo para que Misao dejara de estar enfadada, no tubo tiempo de planear algo para salvarse a sí mismo de la furia de su querida esposa….

Kenshin mira de reojo a Aoshi y le da un pequeño codazo en las costillas, Aoshi vuelve a verlo y entiende que si quiere que Misao no siga enfadada, tiene que empezar con el plan…

- Aoshi: Eeeeeehhhh…. Misao… me puedes pasar las especias por favor? *la mira y le sonríe dulcemente, todos se le quedan viendo y dejan de comer instantáneamente, menos Kenshin, voltean a ver al onni con cara de "Estas loco o qué? A quién le vienes a pedir eso!*

- Misao: …. *voltea a verlo fríamente y totalmente seria* Que a caso no tienes brazos y piernas? Si las quieres consiguelas tú mismo, que crees que soy tu sirvienta o qué? *le responde furiosa y no deja de mirarlo de la misma forma*

~ Aoshi: ~ Tal parece que está más enfadada de lo que creía…. Creo que el plan no va a funcionar…

~ Kenshin: ~ Esa es la Misao de siempre… insisto… nadie se enfadaría de esa forma por un beso, por muy malo, o inesperado que pudiera ser… y menos si es que ambos se quieren….

Misao le da una mirada fulminante a todos y al sentirla continúan comiendo en silencio…

- Aoshi: Eeeeeehhh… Misao… puedo hablar contigo? *le dice más que convencido que ahora el plan no funcionará en nada y que lo mejor sería hablar con ella a solas*

- Misao: Desde cuándo te crees tú con la suficiente potestad de mandarme? *sube su mirada hacia Aoshi lentamente, él reconoce esa mirada… claro que la conoce… esa misma mirada penetrante, fulminante, fría, desgarradora… y por qué no decirlo… asesina que vio en ella desde que había llegado al Aoiya*

- Aoshi: Yo.. este.. yo… no te estaba mandando, solo era una simple pregunta.. *lo dice ahora confundido, cómo es que puede mirarlo así después de todo lo que pasó? Un beso no es la suficiente excusa…*

- Misao: Y tú con quién crees que estas hablando? De cuándo acá te pones a hablar conmigo como si nada? Que de lo idiota que eres ya se te olvido que TE ODIO! Si no he tirado tus cosas a la calle y sacado a patadas es únicamente por la memoria de Okina… y porque pensé que después de la pelea de ayer ibas a callarte y dejar de molestarme pero… noooooooooo… que va! Sigues igual de idiota si es que no más! Por Kami que bestia eres de verdad… te recomiendo que me dejes tranquila, es la última vez que te lo advierto y agradece que no digo otras cosas únicamente porque es hora de cenar y no quiero perder mi apetito discutiendo con alguien tan imbécil como tú, ahora déjame tranquila que he pasado muy bien todo el día en mi habitación sin verte la cara….

Termina la Okashira con el mismo tono furioso y mirada asesina con la que había empezado, dejando a un Aoshi más que sorprendido y a un Kenshin convencido de que ahora si, Aoshi se estaba volviendo loco, todo lo que le había dicho, los abrazos, el beso… no podrían ser verdad, Misao acaba de decir que lo odia y con el resto de cosas que mencionó claro que deja en claro que no quiere ni que se le acerque, si… definitivamente un beso no pone a nadie así… tal vez… eso nunca pasó….

Aoshi no sale de su asombro, mientras Misao sigue comiendo tranquila y tanto Kenshin como Kaoru lucen sumamente preocupados, luego de unos minutos, Aoshi se pone de pié, va donde Misao y la jala del brazo poniéndola de pié sin ni una pizca de delicadeza…

- Misao: OYEME!... SUELTAME! QUÉ TE PASA TE VOLVISTE LOCO O QUÉ? *reclamaba la Okashira mientras trataba de soltarse del agarre de Aoshi quien a cada movimiento apretaba más su mano y le impedía al brazo de Misao soltarse….*

- Aoshi: Ven… camina… *le habla tranquilamente pero su mirada dice lo contrario, esta llena de confusión y enojo, la jala del brazo y prácticamente la va arrastrando hacia la puerta*

- Misao: BASTA ESTOY ARTA DE TUS ESTUPIDECES!

Misao deja de ser arrastrada por Aoshi y no porque él se había detenido si no que porque ella es quien ahora lo toma del brazo y lo jala con ella llevándolo rápidamente hacia la puerta, ambos salen, Aoshi cierra la puerta tras de si, el resto de onnis solo ponen cara de resignación de "Ahora si se armó la grande, sabíamos que iba a pasar", mientras que Kaoru y Kenshin se ponen de pié casi al mismo tiempo y se van hacia la puerta abriéndola lo suficiente como para escuchar la pelea y ver levemente a través de una pequeña ranura, ambos se ven uno al otro, Kaoru le sonríe y Kenshin entiende que ya está en el pasado la pelea de la tarde, ahora lo que a ambos les preocupa, es que como temían, Misao era la misma de siempre y Aoshi se estaba empeñando en un sueño o alucinación, sobre todo esto le preocupaba más a nuestro ex-rurouni luego de escuchar la historia del beso…

**~** Afuera **~**

- Misao: MALDITO SHINOMORI CÓMO TE ATREVES A TRATARME ASÍ! *reclamaba tan furiosa como nunca lo había estado, con una mirada capaz de incinerar con su solo contacto*

- Aoshi: Misao… si esto es una broma créeme que no me está agradando en lo absoluto… *dice tratando de contener su enojo con voz serena pero mirada seria y penetrante sin sentirse intimidado por la actitud de Misao*

- Misao: Broma? Cómo que broma? Yo NUNCA bromeo! En verdad te estas haciendo más imbécil de lo que eras antes… *sin cambiar su actitud y aumentando la fuerza de su mirada*

- Aoshi: BASTA! El aparentar frente a los demás es una cosa pero te PASASTE DE LA RAYA!, si estas enfadada conmigo por el beso no es suficiente excusa para tratarme como lo haces!

- Misao: Que te parece poco entonces? Me espías, escuchas mis recuerdos de la muerte de Okina y de paso ese mismo día me das un beso que yo ni siquiera quiero y nunca querré y te parece poco que te trate como lo hago?

- Aoshi: No me refiero a ese beso, si no al de ésta mañana!

- Misao: Esta mañana? Cómo que ésta mañana? Que ahora te estas drogando? NI SIQUIERA TE HABÍA VISTO EN TODO EL DÍA HASTA ESTA HORA IMBÉCIL! Y MUCHO MENOS ME HUBIERA DEJADO BESAR DE TI NUEVAMENTE!

- Aoshi: Te digo que ya basta! Si me quieres qué más da que los demás lo sepan? No me agrada que sigas aparentando como si nada hubiera pasado ésta mañana, si estas enfadada por ese beso ya te había dicho que lo sentía! No pensé que fuera a molestarte tanto, creí que ésta vez era el momento adecuado para besarte y por eso lo hice pero salió mal y solo conseguí que te fueras a tu habitación y te encerraras todo el día!

- Misao: Shinomori… no sé qué diablos tienes en la cabeza! Esta mañana no ha pasado nada entre nosotros y MENOS un BESO!, no estoy aparentando NADA! Sigo siendo como siempre he sido y te odio como lo he hecho desde aquél día que tú bien sabes por andar de fisgón! Y creo que la pelea de ayer no te bastó, porque ahora hasta inventas cosas… que patético eres… hasta me estas dando pena… jajajajajajajaja! *Se ríe divertida por un momento* no… la verdad es que no me das pena en lo absoluto…*sonríe levemente* es divertido ver que te has vuelto más imbécil del límite que creí que existía en este mundo…

- Aoshi: BASTA YA! Tú sabes muy bien lo que pasó! No sigas haciéndote como que no sabes nada!

- Misao: Saber? Lo único que sé es que eres una pobre bestia alucinante e idiota… jajajajaja!

- Aoshi: Escúchame bien…*da unos pasos para alcanzar a Misao, la toma fuertemente del brazo mientras que ella lo ve sorprendida y casi al instante su mirada cambia a incinerante…* ya te dije que esto no me parece divertido así que DEJA DE HACERLO! ESTOY ARTO DE TUS TRUCOS Y BURLAS! Eso fue verdad? Todo lo de la mañana… simplemente fue una de tus bromas… quieres hacer que todos me crean un pobre loco verdad? *la jala del brazo topándola a él* Pues no vas a lograrlo… yo sé muy bien todo lo que pasó! Nunca volveré a creer nada que salga de tu maldita boca!*dice con mirada totalmente seria pero al mismo tiempo fúrica, tan enfadado como Misao nunca lo había visto y hablando como nunca lo había hecho en toda su vida*

- Misao: MALDITO BASTARDO! *con su mano libre le pega una fuerte cachetada que hace a Aoshi voltear su rostro por el impacto* CÓMO TE ATREVES A HABLARME Y TRATARME DE ESA MANERA IMBÉCIL DESGRACIADO! *jala su brazo soltándose del agarre de Aoshi el cual había disminuido después de la bofetada* Y yo no estoy haciendo NADA! Si todos creen que eres un pobre iluso demente ES PORQUE LO ERES!*habla y lo mira sumamente furiosa aún más que cuando lo echó ayer por la mañana* Si lo que querías era una estadía insoportable en éste dojo PUES LO ACABAS DE CONSEGUIR! TE JURO QUE HARÉ QUE SALGAS CORRIENDO DE ÉSTE LUGAR DESEANDO NO HABER PUESTO NUNCA UN PIÉ EN ESTE DOJO NUEVAMENTE! Y ESO… no es simplemente una amenaza… ES UNA PROMESA! MALDITO SEA EL DÍA EN QUE DECIDISTE REGRESAR!

La Okashira empuja a un Aoshi callado e inmóvil de su camino mientras se dirige a paso apresurado hacia el dojo, los "espías" de la puerta se retiran tan rápido como habían llegado, Misao entra al dojo, toma la comida que tenía empezada, observa a los presentes terminar de cenar…

- Misao: Y ustedes… *dirigiéndose a los otros onnis* Shinomori es ahora más de lo que era antes… un huésped indeseable en éste dojo, tienen absolutamente PROHIBIDO atenderlo en lo más MINIMO, no baños, no comidas, no NADA! Si alguno desobedece mis órdenes… entonces aténganse a las consecuencias… *Termina de hablar con su mismo tono serio y mirada asesina*

- Kaoru: Misao… no crees que tú…

- Misao: No digas nada! *interrumpe a la kendoka* Ese bastardo de ahí afuera ha pasado el LIMITE!, hagan lo que hagan o digan lo que digan, acabo de declararle la guerra a Shinomori, y si ustedes dos *mira a Kenshin y a Kaoru nuevamente más que furiosa* no quieren verse involucrados… entonces es mejor que regresen a Tokio porque si Shinomori no se larga, va a correr sangre en éste dojo y no precisamente la mía…

Tanto Kaoru como Kenshin se quedan sin decir nada y con rostro angustiado, ésta vez, Aoshi en verdad terminó con la paciencia de Misao, ésta les ofrece por última vez una mirada fulminante a todos para luego retirarse a su habitación.

Kenshin y Kaoru se ponen de pie, y van hacia la puerta abriéndola nuevamente un poco, ven a Aoshi de pié en el mismo lugar en que Misao lo había dejado, Kaoru iba a abrir la puerta y a hablar con él, pero Kenshin la detiene, por el momento era mejor dejarlo solo… además… qué iba a decirle? Tanto ella como Kenshin estaban tan confundidos como Aoshi en éstos momentos, a caso Misao engañó a Aoshi y pasaron las cosas que él había dicho? O simplemente… o más bien… preocupantemente Aoshi se había imaginado todo?

* * *

NoTa: ^0^ Fin de capítulo! XD qué tal?, ^.^ hoy no me tardé mucho en actualizar XD hoy si me vino la inspiración como debía *-*, espero les haya gustado, y esperen más el próximo capítulo ^.^… o.ó Aoshi estará alucinando o soñando despierto? XD descúbranlo en mis próximos capítulos!, muchas gracias a todos los que han leido mi fic, me hacen sentir muy bien con sus comentarios, recuerden que estoy para servirles y si quieren que pase algo pues pídanlo y vamos a ver qué se hace por la causa ;), comentarios, tomatazos, Buzón de correo abierto! ^-^, muchas gracias again, y pues ^o^ nos vemos!


	9. Cuando el Dolor Desborda el Límite y la ...

**Nota 03/07/12: **Capi arreglado xD, seguimos con las mismas puntuaciones del capi anterior, gracias por leer! su review onegai!

* * *

**Nota:** Holaaaaaaa again! XD… ToT gomen por tardar tanto en actualizar! ._.U estuve algo ocupada, y como que de nuevo mi inspiración se fue de vacaciones, pero ^o^ I'm Back!. Espero les guste éste capi y que ahora vayan comprendiendo más o menos como esta el rollo entre Aoshi y Misao ^-^

Este capítulo, va dedicado especialmente a mi Sensei Jedi, ha sido el único de mis amiGOS, que se ha interesado por leer alguno de mis fics, aún cuando sé que no es de la clase de cosas que a un hombre le guste leer ^^UUU, y aún cuando luego le de flojera el seguirlo leyendo, ha llegado muy muy lejos, y eso se lo agradezco mucho en verdad ^-^ ^o^ gracias Sensei! Tu padawan ta recontenta por lo que haz hecho! T^T

* * *

** Actitudes y Sentimientos**

**Capítulo 9: Cuando el Dolor Desborda el Límite y la Conciencia Despierta**

Era ya muy tarde y la luz de la luna llena iluminaba todo el Aoiya, adentro, todos acostados y durmiendo, todos excepto uno… En el patio ésta hechizante luz acentuaba la figura de un solitario onni sentado en el mismo lugar, en donde horas atrás, había permanecido de pié tratando de entender el comportamiento de la persona que hasta ese momento, había sido la más importante para él…

Su mirada estaba perdida en el suelo viendo fijamente el césped que cubría por completo el amplio patio. Hacía poco rato que había decidido el sentarse luego de haber permanecido ahí de pie durante mucho tiempo….

Que a caso el destino se había puesto en su contra?, a caso Kami había decidido terminar con su felicidad y cobraría al fin todo el dolor y las muertes que había causado tiempo atrás?, o simplemente, era que la felicidad nunca había sido destinada para él y que esa alegría que había experimentado por primera vez en toda su vida al lado de Misao y que después se le fue arrebatada, era tan solo parte del castigo que le esperaba por una vida llena de rencor…

~ Tan solo jugaste conmigo…. Solo fue eso… un simple juego…

Decía Aoshi a penas en susurros mientras sus puños se encrispaban al recordar todo lo sucedido….

~ Diviértete Misao… ésta vez caíste más bajo de lo que habría esperado de ti….

Suelta una sonrisa triste, mientras toma algo de césped entre sus manos y lo arrancaba de raíz con furia tratando de contener la rabia que tenía dentro…

~ Si lo que querías era lastimarme… lo lograste… es ahora cuando pienso que hubiese sido mejor haberme quedado sin expresar sentimiento alguno, así lo ocurrido no me hubiera afectado en lo absoluto… pero… si hubiera permanecido así… ni siquiera hubiera regresado a este lugar… no sé si soy un idiota por haberte creído el teatro que armaste… o porque a pesar de todo eso… aún siento algo por ti… algo que ahora desearía poder olvidar…

Voltea su rostro hacia el frente fijando su mirada triste a las ramas más altas del árbol frente a él las cuales se mueven al compás del viento…

- Aoshi-sama?

Resuena una voz familiar en el silencio de la noche mientras sus pasos se escuchan cada vez más cercanos…

- Qué tienes? *Dice en tono preocupado colocándose frente al onni*

- Aoshi: Lárgate Misao…. *Dice en tono frío y grosero mientras cierra sus ojos y mueve su rostro hacia otro lado tratando de evitar la mirada de la chica*

- Misao: Pero… Aoshi-sama… yo…

- Aoshi: Deja de fingir, no volveré a caer en tus juegos absurdos… *Interrumpe a la preocupada Misao quien lo observa con grandes ojos entristecidos mientras escucha el mismo tono de voz frío que hacía mucho tiempo no había escuchado en él*

- Misao: Fingir? Aoshi… te sientes bien? *coloca su mano suavemente sobre la frente de Aoshi*

- Aoshi: DEJAME EN PAZ! *golpea con su mano el brazo de Misao haciendo que ésta retirara la mano de su frente bruscamente, voltea a verla con ojos distantes pero reflejando una intensa rabia*

- Misao: Aa…Aa… Aoshi-sama… *toma su brazo resintiendo el golpe que acababa de recibir*

- Aoshi: Esos ojos y ese tono de voz no volverán a funcionar… ésta vez te pasaste del límite… *la sigue observando de la misma forma mientras su rabia se hace cada vez más evidente y su tono de voz se resiste el gritar*

- Misao: A… Aoshi-sama… yo… discúlpame, no debí irme de esa forma luego de que me besaste, es que fue… fue… tan inesperado, y yo… no supe cómo responder, por eso decidí irme a mi cuarto y ahora pude armarme de valor para hablar contigo después de no haberte visto desde ese momento y….

- Aoshi: BASTA! *aprieta fuertemente sus puños* DEJA DE MENTIR! Crees en verdad que me engañaras nuevamente? No soy un idiota Misao, solo estas tratando de jugar con mi mente y quieres que parezca un pobre demente frente a todos, y claro, sin olvidar que quieres lastimarme lo más que puedas… no vas a lograrlo de nuevo me escuchas? NO VAS A LOGRARLO!

- Misao: Crees que intento hacerte enloquecer? Pero… Aoshi… yo nunca….

- Aoshi: CALLATE! *empieza a respirar agitadamente tratando de controlarse lo más que puede, coloca su rostro frente al de ella a muy corta distancia* deja… de… hacer eso… sé que estas fingiendo…. LO SÉ!, no estoy loco y no lograras hacerme creer eso! Me entiendes? *toma el hombro de Misao y la empuja haciendo que ésta se valla hacia atrás, aprovechando así el ponerse de pie*

- Misao: Aoshi espera! Nunca trataría de hacerte eso!*pequeñas lágrimas recorren el rostro de la okashira, mientras sus ojos reflejan gran tristeza y preocupación*

- Aoshi: *se agacha y con el dorso de su dedo índice limpia suavemente unas lágrimas del rostro de Misao* Crees que con mirada de cachorro perdido y unas cuantas lágrimas vas a lograr que olvide la discusión de la cena o todas las cosas que dijiste? La cachetada que me diste?, esperas que olvide tu mirada asesina y tus labios diciendo que me odian?, JA!, *se pone de pie* no sabes cuan equivocada estas… *le ofrece una última mirada fría y le da la espalda*

- Misao: Pero Aoshi! *se pone de pie rápidamente y toma el brazo de Aoshi entre los suyos*

- Aoshi: Te dije que dejaras de hacer eso, no quiero comportarme grosero contigo aún cuando te lo mereces…. *dice sin verla y tratando de safar su brazo del agarre de la chica*

- Misao: Aoshi… no sé qué te pasa… o por qué me estas diciendo todas éstas cosas, hoy no te había visto luego del beso hasta éstos momentos, no podía dormir, fui a buscarte a tu habitación y no estabas, recorrí el dojo buscándote hasta que te encontré aquí… Aoshi… te juro que yo nunca…

- Aoshi: TONTERÍAS! *se suelta completamente de los brazos de Misao y se voltea a verla con ojos totalmente furiosos* no… no voy a creerte ni una sola maldita palabra!, ahora quieres hacerme creer que toda la pelea que pasamos fue solamente un sueño o una alucinación mía?... no jures algo que no puedes comprobar…

- Misao: Pero Aoshi escúchame! *dice una Misao entre lágrimas*

- Aoshi: He escuchado suficiente de ti por el día de hoy… *le habla seriamente mientras su mirada no deja de transmitir gran furia*

- Misao: Aoshi… créeme… no he hecho o dicho nada de lo que dijiste!*toma la mano del ex–okashira entre las suyas*

- Aoshi: Olvida el juego, ya no te servirá más… y no creas que me iré de este dojo, aún tengo cosas que hacer aquí, y lamento informarte que tienen que ver contigo, así que mejor acostúmbrate…

El onni se suelta de las manos de Misao y le hace una mirada despectiva, le da la espalda y comienza a caminar hacia el dojo sin mirar atrás, entra luego y cierra la puerta tras de si, y ahora para variar, no es él el que se queda afuera mientras alguien le da la espalda…

Misao seca sus lágrimas, mientras ve la figura de Aoshi desaparecer tras la puerta, baja sus manos y ambas las aprieta con fuerza, su mirada se endurece en un instante como si nunca hubiera estado llorando…

- Misao… no crees que… ya fuiste demasiado lejos?

Se escucha una voz femenina salir de una de las esquinas del dojo…

- Misao: No… todavía no…

Un nuevo día empieza con el sol saliendo en el horizonte, y las personas trabajadoras empiezan su rutina diaria desde muy temprano, el Aoiya abre sus puertas a sus clientes matutinos, y todos los onnis están listos para cumplir con sus labores, pero todos con caras largas y tristes… creyeron firmemente que la llegada de Aoshi lograría regresar a la verdadera Misao, pero nunca esperaron que lo único que conseguiría sería incrementar más su odio, rencor y rabia, luego de las ordenes de Misao y escuchar su declaración de guerra hacia Aoshi, perdieron sus últimas esperanzas de volver a ver a su tierna Misao nuevamente…

Los clientes no tardan en llegar, y tanto Okon como Omasu les brindan sus mejores sonrisas fingidas al atenderlos. Kaoru y Kenshin han decidido ayudar en el restaurante y en los quehaceres del dojo, puesto que ya llevan una larga estadía y era momento de pagar la hospitalidad recibida.

El desayuno pasó sin problemas, y Misao comió tranquilamente aún cuando todos la miraban e intentaban hablarle con respecto a lo de anoche sin que sus bocas pudieran articular palabra alguna, Aoshi ni se acercó a desayunar, o tan siquiera a la cocina a buscar algo de comer, las ordenes de Misao habían sido muy explícitas y nadie había hecho comida extra para él, o habían ido a hablarle por le desayuno. Kenshin y Kaoru se sentían entre la espada y la pared, si ayudaban un poco a Aoshi, Misao se enfadaría y no querrían ni saber de que fuera capaz, pero si no hacían algo para ayudarlo, entonces sentirían que estarían traicionando la amistad de Aoshi y abandonándolo a su suerte, para ellos, él ya había sufrido suficiente…

- Kenshin: Aoshi? *toca por tercera vez la puerta del onni* sé que estas ahí

- Aoshi: Qué quieres? *se escucha la voz fría y molesta desde adentro*

- Kenshin: Quiero hablar contigo… *en tono preocupado*

- Aoshi: Pasa… *contesta sin ganas aún en tono molesto *

Kenshin abre un poco la puerta lo suficiente para entrar al cuarto, antes de hacerlo, observa a ambos lados del pasillo y tras de sí para asegurarse de que no hay nadie cerca, entra luego cerrando la puerta; una vez dentro, observa a un Aoshi al fondo de la habitación sentado en una esquina recostado contra la pared y observándolo fijamente…

- Kenshin: Aoshi… te traje algo de comer…* mete la mano en la manga izquierda de su gi mientras busca algo dentro y se acerca al onni* me preocupé cuando no te vimos en el desayuno ni el almuerzo, y pues me dijeron que no te habían visto acercarte a la cocina, así que pensé que tendrías algo de hambre… *sonríe mientras saca la mano de su manga y con ella extrae un pequeño paquete, se detiene frente al onni y se lo extiende* son unas bolas de arroz, Omasu ahora esta haciendo té, iré por él más tarde *le sigue sonriendo*

Aoshi solo se le queda viendo al pequeño paquete envuelto en una linda tela azul con estampados de pétalos de sakura, su mirada molesta se suaviza por un momento, mientras su mente se pierde en la imagen de aquella Misao que él vio por última vez a penas un día antes de su partida, sus lindos y enormes ojos azules y su sonrisa clara y divertida, su voz dulce llamándolo, y sus suaves manos tomando las suyas… y… sus lágrimas… si… sus lágrimas… sus recuerdos se revuelven y traen a su mente el día en que tubo que tomar la decisión de dejarla, sus ojos nublados por sus lágrimas, su voz quebradiza llamándolo, y los sollozos detrás de la puerta mientras se alejaba… si… él le había causado mucho daño… más de lo que había pensado… pero se merecía todo lo que había sufrido éstos últimos días?... a caso el corazón puede endurecerse a tal grado?... recuerda los ojos asesinos en Misao la noche pasada, su voz grosera… fría… molesta, sus palabras hirientes y sus gestos de desprecio… cómo pudo engañarlo de tal forma?...

- Aoshi: Cómo pudo?… *dice casi inaudible mientras su mirada se endurece nuevamente y su rabia se hace más evidente*

- Kenshin: Aoshi? *lo mira preocupado mientras se sienta frente a él* estas bien?

- Aoshi: Eh? *dice casi reaccionando de entre sus pensamientos sin cambiar su expresión* no tengo hambre… gracias…. *recordando el motivo por el cual el pelirrojo había llegado en primer lugar*

- Kenshin: Estas molesto con Misao-dono verdad? *le dice con seriedad*

- Aoshi: Es más que eso… *su mirada se agudiza reflejando furia en sus ojos*

- Kenshin: Aoshi… yo.. *dice bajando su rostro mientras titubea, no sabe que decir, él esta muy confundido, demasiado como para dar algún consejo*

- Aoshi: hum…*detiene una leve risa en su garganta* crees que estoy loco verdad? *dibuja una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro*

- Kenshin: Pues… Aoshi… es que… la verdad no sé que pensar… por un lado tú me dices los momentos que una Misao tierna pasó contigo, y por otro, veo a Misao-dono con sus ojos asesinos hacia ti, es… muy confuso…

- Aoshi: Cree lo que te plazca Himura, en verdad no me importa… *sus ojos empiezan a opacarse, y su tono de voz es frío y sereno*

Kenshin entonces recuerda esa expresión y ese tono de voz… el mismo que había observado en Aoshi en sus batallas pasadas… en el Castillo Edo… en el Salón del Retiro… esa misma expresión fría y seria… a caso el antiguo Aoshi esta regresando? Por qué Himura y no Kenshin como le había dicho desde el día en que se encontraron nuevamente?...

- Kenshin: Aoshi…

~ Kenshin: ~ El antiguo Aoshi? No… no puede ser… si su actitud empieza a ser la misma… entonces… es porque en verdad algo serio pasó… tal vez… tal vez Aoshi tiene razón… y si Misao había planeado todo?... pero… y si no?... no… Aoshi no es de los que mienten… tampoco un demente que alucina… a pesar de que sus sentimientos y actitudes hayan cambiado, no quiere decir que lo haya hecho por completo, sigue siendo el Aoshi calculador, nunca sería confundido por un sueño o una alucinación…

- Aoshi: Quita esa expresión pensativa de tu rostro, creo que todo se resume en el hecho de que… nunca debí haber regresado… * continúa con la misma expresión y tono de voz, mira al pelirrojo fijamente a los ojos*

- Kenshin: Aoshi… no digas eso… *~ No veo la rabia que vi en sus ojos al entrar, su respiración es ahora tranquila, y su voz pasiva, no… el antiguo Aoshi no debe regresar!~*

- Aoshi: No… tal vez… hubiera sido mejor permanecer alejado de la expresividad… de los sentimientos… de ella… * por un segundo, sus ojos reflejaron molestia*

- Kenshin: No… espera… *~ sus ojos… no todo está perdido… el antiguo Aoshi no ha regresado del todo* no hables así… Aoshi… regresaste a éste dojo, y cambiaste tanto por una muy buena razón…

- Aoshi: Esa razón ya no existe… *recobrando su antigua expresión e interrumpiendo al ahora más preocupado ex-rurouni*

- Kenshin: No es así! Lo sé, el amor no se olvida de un momento para otro, aún cuando hayan pasado cosas terribles…

Aoshi recuerda entonces las palabras que había dicho la noche anterior… "porque a pesar de todo eso… aún siento algo por ti", si… es cierto… su amor por Misao aún no había desaparecido, pero sigue con la convicción… de que sería mejor olvidarlo…

- Aoshi: No de un momento para otro… pero tal vez en algún tiempo… *aún sosteniendo su mirada fría y tono serio*

- Kenshin: Aoshi… creí que eras alguien que no se daba por vencido, creí que habías regresado dispuesto a todo, recuérdalo… habías dicho que lucharías por recuperar a tu antigua Misao, aún cuando tuvieras que luchar contra ella misma…

- Aoshi: Si… es cierto… pero… no se puede luchar contra algo así… no… logro comprender una actitud como la suya… no sé como es que puede manipular sus emociones con tal facilidad… estoy… realmente cansado…

No aparta de su mente la treta de la cual fue preso departe de la persona que más quería en el mundo, comparar sus gestos dulces y cariñosos, con su mirada asesina y su gran desprecio, todo eso el mismo día…su mirada se hace cada vez más penetrante, más dura… a cada palabra, a cada recuerdo… el antiguo Aoshi esta ganando terreno, y su corazón empieza a congelarse nuevamente…

- Misao… en verdad me estoy sintiendo mal por todo esto…

- Misao: Vamos Kaoru… no me digas que te esta remordiendo la conciencia? Por favor! *dice algo sarcástica*

- Kaoru: Es que… me dio pena ver a Aoshi en ese estado y…

- Misao: Bah! Tonterías…

Renegaba la Okashira sentada en su habitación bebiendo un poco de té, mientras que la Kendoka reflejaba tristeza y algo de remordimiento en sus ahora opacados ojos que observaban a Misao mirarlos fijamente…

**~¤~ Flash Back ~¤~**

- Misao: Pensé que estarías de mi lado después de lo que te conté y después de todas las estupideces que has presenciado de parte de Shinomori…

Decía la Okashira sentada en su habitación frente a Kaoru, luego de que ésta la alejara de la pelea que estaba teniendo con Aoshi echándolo de una vez por todas y prácticamente ser arrastrarla casi por todo el dojo…

- Kaoru: Bueno… en verdad Aoshi ha sido un tonto, pero siento que… no lo hace con mala intención, en el pasado fue un rotundo bestia, pero ahora ha cambiado…

- Misao: No me vengas con eso de que ha cambiado nuevamente, te lo he dicho, no me importa que haya cambiado, fue un idiota y sigue siendo un idiota… pero ese no es el caso, si no que ya estoy harta de él y sus estupideces….

- Kaoru: Pues te entiendo en verdad… pero si sigues comportándote así con él, solo conseguirás que te siga molestando, él hace todo eso para tratar de estar contigo otra vez y si tú solo lo desprecias pues creo que se va a empeñar más contigo…

- Misao: Kaoru… eso es…. ESO ES!

Se acerca a Kaoru quien observa en su rostro una expresión que jamás había visto, sus ojos iluminados y su cara sonriente, pero no del modo en que la hubiera querido ver, ese brillo en sus ojos se veía maquiavélico al igual que su sonrisa pícara y malvada…

- Kaoru: Es? Es qué?... *aún sorprendida de ver a Misao de esa forma*

- Misao: Me diste la idea de cómo vengarme de Shinomori… jajajaja…*ríe malévola y suavemente*

- Kaoru: Que…que… que yo hice qué? Misao creo que eso de la venganza no es muy buena que digamos…

- Misao: Kaoru… solamente dime una cosa… se lo merece si o no?

- Kaoru: Bueno… la verdad… si…

- Misao: Bien! Entonces estas de mi lado, no quiero que digas una sola palabra de todo esto a nadie… NADIE! Ni siquiera a Himura, esto es entre nosotras dos únicamente…

- Kaoru: Pero… es que no sé Misao… *baja su rostro enfocando su mirada al piso entre preocupada y al mismo tiempo contagiada por la idea de la "venganza"*

- Misao: Vamos! Necesito de tu ayuda!… Kaoru… dijiste que se lo merecía…

- Kaoru: Pues… en cierta forma si… pero ahora no es el mismo…

- Misao: Me importa un comino que sea el mismo idiota de antes o no, esto lo esperé desde hace mucho tiempo y ahora no voy a desperdiciar la oportunidad… tú sabes bien que lo intenté… le di muchas oportunidades para abandonar esa estúpida idea de regresarme según él "a la normalidad", pero nooooooooo! Tenía que seguir de burro con lo mismo, anda Kaoru… ayúdame…

- Kaoru: Mmmmmm…. *aprieta sus ojos con fuerza, para abrirlos luego decidida* lo haré!

- Misao: Verdad? *su sonrisa malévola vuelve*

- Kaoru: Si… lo haré… así aprenderá de una vez por todas que a una mujer enamorada no se le trata de esa forma *se contagia con la misma sonrisa de Misao*

- Misao: Bien!, tu labor será distraer a Himura…

- Kaoru: Y cuál será el castigo?

- Misao: Tú me diste la idea, si seguía rechazándolo, solo se empeñaría más en mí… pero… si soy cariñosa con él… y vuelvo a ser "su Misao de antes", qué podría pasar eh?

- Kaoru: Pero Misao, así no conseguirás quitártelo de encima, solo lo estarás atrayendo…

- Misao: No si lo rechazo y lo trato como siempre lo he hecho desde que vino…

- Kaoru: Cómo piensas hacer las dos cosas a la vez?

- Misao: Seré gentil y buena con él mientras estemos solos, una vez se encuentren más personas, seré la misma de siempre… así no sabrá si la Misao buena es verdad o no, y cuando lo desprecie luego de ser "linda" con él, sentirá el dolor que significa dar lo mejor de ti y luego ser rechazado con crueldad… se confundirá tanto que hasta parecerá que se estuviera volviendo loco o algo así… *sonríe gustosa con su plan y sus ojos destellan impaciencia*

**~¤~ End Flash Back ~¤~**

- Kaoru: Pero Misao… no creí que Aoshi fuera a reaccionar de tal manera, creo que… creo que el no reprimir sus sentimientos lo hizo más vulnerable de lo que esperábamos…

- Misao: Y a mi qué con eso? Solo es señal de que mi plan funcionó… *sonríe contenta*

- Kaoru: Pero fue demasiado… y pues… con los insultos te excediste… no fuiste ni la misma de siempre, si no más cruel…

- Misao: Qué puedo decir? Creo que me emocioné un poco…

- Kaoru: Misao… desiste de tu idea de seguir molestándolo…

- Misao: Por qué debería hacerlo? Solo porque tú me lo dices?

- Kaoru: Ya no podrás engañarlo de la misma manera….

- Misao: Lo sé, es por eso que he planeado otra cosa… *vuelve a su rostro la misma sonrisa malévola que vio Kaoru en ella la primera vez cuando planeó su "venganza"*

- Kaoru: Misao… créeme… lo heriste… lo heriste demasiado… no crees que ya fue suficiente?

- Misao: Claro que no! Dijo que tenía cosas pendientes y que tenían que ver conmigo, si él sigue empeñado, entonces yo también, no voy a descansar hasta que se vaya de éste dojo, la declaración de guerra de la noche pasada no fue un simple alardeo sabes?

- Kaoru: No vuelvas a contar conmigo…

- Misao: Lo sé… contigo y con tu conciencia no se puede contar más…

- Kaoru: Tampoco dejaré que lastimes a Aoshi nuevamente… *la mira decididamente*

- Misao: Mmmmm… veamos quien gana… *sonríe de nuevo con picardía y maldad*

- Kaoru: Ahora has dejado de ser solamente fría… te has convertido en una persona malvada y llena de odio y rencor…

- Misao: Piensa lo que quieras… siempre termino dándome cuenta que no puedo confiar en nadie más que en mí misma y que todos terminan desertando de mi lado y decepcionándome… vete con tu Kenshin santurrona, no te necesito…

Habla en tono molesto y con ojos fulminantes, se pone de pie y abre la puerta de su cuarto, ve de nuevo a Kaoru quien se pone de pié y pasa de largo frente a la Okashira y sin mirar atrás se aleja con paso seguro. Misao observa como Kaoru se va.

~ Misao: Se alejan… todos se alejan… *Piensa mientras cierra la puerta con fuerza y su odio se incrementa*

* * *

**Nota 2:** The End! … XD no, que dijeron, ahí se acabó la cosa?, pos NOOOOUUU! =P, todavía esto sigue, así que espero que no pierdan el interés por mi fic, sé que me he tardado mucho en actualizar, y como les decía en la nota de antes… ToT gomen!, pero no se preocupen, voy a seguir escribiendo hasta terminarlo XD, muchas gracias a todos aquellos que han leído mi fic hasta el momento T^T no saben que happy me hacen T.T, así que espero no decepcionarlos en ningún momento, ya saben que cualquier comentario, y crítica la acepto, tal vez el fic se vea cada vez más tosco y odioso por las relaciones entre Aoshi y Misao, pero aguántenme tantito ^^U, o.ó digo, no por gusto es un fic dramático no?, espero no ofender a alguien con lo que escribo ^^UUU, lo siento mucho si es así, pero es su decisión seguir leyendo y descubrir cuál es el segundo plan de Misao, si Kaoru va a poder impedirlo, si Aoshi caerá en la trampa, y sobre todo, si Misao en verdad logrará volver a ser buena, o si Aoshi no resistirá más y volverá a ser el cubito de hielo de antes =P, y pues como digo, para no perder la costumbre… ToT ONEGAI! Alégrenme la vida con su adorado, venerado y apreciado review! ^o^ graciaaassss!.

Ah! Por cierto… ._.U no sé si los nombres de los lugares donde Kenshin y Aoshi pelearon están bien, es que hace mucho que vi RK, y como que mi cerebro se está estropeando ~.~ y no recuerdo bien las cosas, si necesitan corrección, por favor, avísenme y estaré gustosa de corregir ^-^ gracias!


	10. El Nuevo Juego de Misao

**Nota 05/07/12: **Capi arreglado, gracias a todos por leer, seguimos igual que el capi anterior ^^

* * *

**Nota:** ^0^ HOLA GENTE! XD sha regresé!, ^^U si yo sé, me tardé bastante en actualizar, lo siento, pero verán que estaba un tanto indecisa con la idea de cómo continuar, pero aquí estoy again, y espero que les guste lo que tengo preparado para la continuación de esta historia ^-^

Este capítulo, va dedicado a 3 amigas muy importantes para mi, la primera es mi mendiga shanga confabulada, XD che Maya (Mayaya Green) bien que me adivinas las ideas, luego, están mis también queridas amigas Kanny-chan (chii-kan), y Tanuki-chan (Kittina o C-chan XD), gracias a sus opiniones, me decidí a continuar la historia como la había planeado ^-^, muchachas, muchas muchas gracias por su apoyo y sus opiniones sinceras T^T qué haría yo sin ustedes?, en verdad se los agradezco mucho T.T..T^T… espero les agrade.

* * *

** Actitudes y Sentimientos**

**Capítulo 10: El Nuevo Juego de Misao.**

Kenshin sale de la habitación de Aoshi decepcionado porque aún cuando pasó casi toda la tarde dentro tratando de animarlo, el onni seguía sumergido en sus sentimientos de rencor, pero sobre todo de tristeza y decepción.

La noche empezaba a caer y el cielo se tiñe de colores mientras que las primeras estrellas comenzaban a adornar el firmamento…

- Kenshin: Ahhh…*suspiro* qué puedo hacer? *mientras observaba como el cielo cambiaba de color* Creo que ahora no importa lo que le diga, Aoshi seguirá con los mismos sentimientos y eso no me agrada, si ahora Misao es fría e insensible, lo menos que necesitamos es que Aoshi se vuelva de la misma manera…

El ahora más preocupado ex-rurouni, suelta un último suspiro de indignación mientras baja su cabeza por un momento, luego hecha un último vistazo al firmamento para después dirigirse a la cocina y ayudar a Omasu con la cena.

Kenshin comentó el comportamiento de Aoshi al resto de los onnis, si él solo no podía contra Aoshi, entonces tal vez más refuerzos harían la diferencia. Todos se preocuparon pues no sabrían que pasaría si el Aoshi frío, calculador, distante e insensible regresara a la vida y chocara con el mismo comportamiento en Misao; todos decidieron entonces, que cuando se les diera la oportunidad de hablar con Aoshi lo harían, él ahora es el único más accesible, ya que con Misao cualquier intento de persuasión sería en vano aunque no perderían la oportunidad de hablar por lo menos una vez con ella…

La cena llegó entonces siempre sin la presencia de Aoshi en el comedor…

- Misao: Y ahora qué les pasa? *decía la Okashira al sentir constantemente las miradas de todos los presentes sobre ella y empezando a sentirse algo molesta*

Todos negaban con su cabeza y balbuceaban de que no pasaba nada, fingían una sonrisa forzada y continuaban comiendo en silencio, pero sus rostros reflejaban gran preocupación y pesar…

- Misao: Basta! Qué rayos les pasa? Que se murió alguien o qué? Por qué tienen esas caras? *decía ya molesta al observar las caras de todos reflejando la misma expresión*

-Omasu: Mi…sao… es que… nosotros… creemos que tú... que tú… *Empezó sin poder continuar, la interrupción de la Okashira no se hizo esperar*

-Misao: Creen que he sido muy mala con el "pobre" de "Aoshi-san" *habla tratando de ocupar las mismas palabras que Omasu emplearía* verdad?

- Omasu: Eeehh… si… *a penas susurra*

- Misao: Pues déjenme decirles que únicamente el "pobre" esta sufriendo lo que merece por haberme causado tanto dolor, ya sé que todos ustedes son una bola de sentimentalistas y tienen una "conciencia" que no los deja tranquilos…*observa de reojo a Kaoru quien al sentir la mirada acusadora baja su rostro con tristeza*… pero yo no soy como ustedes, no me importa lo que le pase a Shinomori, además él sabe bien la forma de dejar de "sufrir" solo tiene que largarse, y si ustedes lo siguen reteniendo aquí, entonces… también tienen la culpa de lo que pueda pasarle… *dice con mirada fría y seria observando uno por uno a todos los ahora más preocupados presentes* Ahora, dejen de molestarme con la misma estupidez de siempre ya me tienen harta, entendieron? *lo dice ahora con tono más tosco y molesto*

Todos asienten bajando luego sus rostros y continúan comiendo ahora que el intento de convencimiento había sido detenido y pisoteado.

Kenshin observa el rostro de Kaoru, quien tenía una expresión diferente a todos los demás desde que Misao había dicho tales palabras. Sus ojos se veían tristes, preocupados y hasta un tanto culpables… seguía observando su comida sin probar nada…

Kaoru por su parte se sentía como la peor alimaña del mundo, cómo pudo ser posible que participara en tal acción? Cómo fue que Misao la convenció?, recuerda una y otra vez el rostro de Aoshi reflejando gran tristeza y dolor, y todas las palabras hirientes que recibió de parte de la persona que él más amaba y que tubo la esperanza de poder recuperar, y la alegría de experimentar un lindo momento con ella. Se ponía en el lugar de Aoshi y no soportaba la idea de sufrir tales cosas de parte de su querido Kenshin, en verdad se sentía terriblemente mal por haberle ayudado a Misao en su venganza contra Aoshi, igual que por el hecho de haberle mentido a su lindo pelirrojo…

- Kenshin: Kaoru?... *La observa algo preocupado pero con gran dulzura* qué tienes?

- Kaoru: Eh?... *Sube su rostro y se topa con esos lindos y enormes ojos violeta que la miran profundamente* yo… *baja su rostro al sentir que no soportaba que la mirara de esa forma cuando concientemente hizo tanto daño* na..da… Kenshin… estoy bien… *esboza una leve sonrisa siempre mirando hacia su comida tratando de fingir estar bien y sobre todo, evitar esa dulce mirada*

- Kenshin: Estas segura? *mueve un poco su rostro tratando de ver el de Kaoru*

- Kaoru: Si! Claro! Jajaja! Estoy muy bien! *dice fingiendo lo más que puede y subiendo su rostro riendo con un poco de nerviosismo y empezando a comer rápidamente mientras sigue sonriendo y así ocultar su malestar mientras Kenshin la observa un tanto sorprendido y ahora más preocupado, ella no es así…*

~Kaoru:~ No tengo valor de confesarle a Kenshin lo que hice… seguro se enojará mucho conmigo… pero… si no lo hago, puede que Misao se adelante y continúe con su siguiente plan… pero *observa al pelirrojo quien al sentir su mirada le brinda una hermosa sonrisa* no puedo…*baja su rostro y sigue comiendo* no quiero que deje de brindarme esa sonrisa y esa tierna mirada, pero… seguro él entenderá, pero si no?... no sé que hacer…

***~*~ Más tarde por la noche ~*~***

- Aoshi: Estoy arto de esto… *decía casi en susurros un Aoshi saliendo del baño con una toalla enrollada a su cintura cubriéndolo y secándose el cabello con otra* no sé que rayos sigo haciendo aquí… debí haberme ido ayer mismo… *caminaba mientras seguía alborotando su cabello con la toalla y se dirigía a su habitación* por qué tengo que ser tan terco, a pesar de todo sigo con la misma intención de que Misao vuelva a ser la misma… y peor aún… todavía la sigo amando… *se coloca la toalla alrededor del cuello mientras con sus manos acomoda un poco su cabello*… pero qué diablos estoy diciendo?, cómo puedo seguir enamorado de una persona así?, luego de lo que pasó… mi confianza en ella ha caído por los suelos… tengo que olvidar estos estúpidos sentimientos, qué me importa lo que le pase, total a ella yo tampoco le importo, que se busque a alguien más con quien jugar…*su mirada se endurece instantáneamente*

Sigue caminando luego en silencio hacia su habitación, al llegar, se sorprende al ver un pequeño resplandor en el corredizo indicando que dentro de su habitación hay una pequeña y tenue luz iluminándola, sobre todo, porque él no había dejado nada parecido antes de irse a tomar el baño, toma la toalla que cargaba alrededor de su cuello con una mano y se acerca cauteloso a la puerta, luego va abriendo lentamente asomando su rostro por la ranura que cada vez se hace más grande, la pequeña luz está al fondo de la habitación, no deja observar más que una delicada silueta a su lado. Aoshi abre del todo entonces y da un paso dentro de la habitación…

- Aoshi: Qué quieres?... *dice fría y secamente*

- Solo vine a visitarte….

Una voz femenina se escucha hablar en un tono un tanto sensual, mientras que la pequeña linterna va aumentando la intensidad de luz emanada hasta que la habitación queda con suficiente claridad como para que Aoshi pudiera observar a su "visita" sin que el ambiente perdiera su completa oscuridad….

Aoshi se queda mudo y un tanto sorprendido ante tal visión y sin tener control de si en ese instante, sus manos tiemblan levemente, haciendo que la presión con la cual sostenía la toalla en una de ellas se esfumara, dejando caer así la toalla sobre el suelo…

- Qué pasa? No vas a decirme otra cosa? *continúa hablando seductoramente*

Misao esta recostada de lado, justo a la par de la pequeña linterna, vistiendo una yukata azul profundo con un obi color carmesí, pero para la mayor sorpresa de Aoshi, tiene una mirada seductora, sus labios estaban adornados con un tono rosa suave, su yukata no estaba totalmente cerrada de arriba, si no más bien suelta y dejando ver un poco de los atributos que ahora Misao poseía … **(es decir, como si fuera Yumi, que ella usa su kimono con el cuello a los hombros dejando ver parte de sus pechos, en esa misma forma, Misao tiene ahora su yukata)** por si fuera poco, está recostada sosteniendo su cabeza con una mano, sus piernas se dejan ver, puesto que la parte que las cubre está enrollada de una forma sensual hacia atrás cubriendo solamente hasta una pequeña parte de sus muslos y con su otra mano, Misao juega haciendo círculos con su dedo índice sobre su pierna izquierda descubierta…

Aoshi sentía que su corazón empezaba a latir fuerte y rápidamente, aún cuando sus sentimientos hacia Misao ahora empezaban a ser de rencor y había decidido que no le importaría que pasara con ella, en su interior, profundamente en su corazón, su amor por Misao continuaba latente, y el verla así, despertaba aún más ese sentimiento ahora relegado; se veía hermosa, el ver su rostro con esa mirada y una pequeña sonrisa pícara en esos tiernos y hermosamente formados labios, e imaginar que su piel es suave y fresca, era completamente atrayente…

- Misao: Entonces? No vas a decirme nada?... ven… siéntate a mi lado… *le sonríe sensualmente sentándose y dejando sus piernas a un lado siempre descubiertas, mientras que con su mano derecha acaricia un poco en círculos el piso indicándole a Aoshi donde colocarse*

- Aoshi: Qué… estas… planeando… ahora? *tartamudea un tanto nervioso mientras intenta borrar de su rostro su mirada sorprendida y reemplazarla por una fría y distante, al igual que trataba de respirar con calma y así, detener un poco su corazón que latía rápidamente*

- Misao: No estoy planeando nada…

Dice tranquila mientras se pone de pie y camina sensualmente hacia Aoshi, se coloca frente a él mientras le sonríe con picardía, posa su dedo índice izquierdo sobre el pecho de Aoshi, para luego deslizarlo con suavidad hacia la derecha mientras ella se iba moviendo al mismo tiempo hasta con su mano acariciar levemente su brazo y colocarse tras él, posa sus manos sobre la espalda de Aoshi y recuesta suavemente su rostro sobre ella, desliza luego sus manos, la izquierda rodea la cintura de Aoshi y la derecha sube hasta su cuello y baja por su hombro, de ésta forma lo abraza sin despegar su rostro de su espalda….

- Aoshi: Sé lo que intentas y no lograrás… *le dice en tono serio y frío mientras se aleja unos cuantos pasos de ella logrando safarse de su abrazo y se queda dándole la espalda*

- Misao: Anda… me tienes miedo o algo así? *se acerca más a él mientras pasa deslizando su mano sobre la espalda de Aoshi para luego colocarse de nuevo frente a él siempre con esa mirada penetrante y provocativa* qué es lo que intento?.. dime… *muerde su labio inferior con sensualidad*

- Aoshi: Solo intentas jugar conmigo nuevamente, crees que soy estúpido o algo así? Te dije que hicieras lo que hicieras no lograrías engañarme otra vez… *voltea entonces para verla con frialdad y penetrantemente tratando de ignorar bajo esa capa de hielo su corazón latir con fuerza y sus sentimientos ahora avivándose con fervor dentro de él*

Misao se desconcentra un poco al sentir esa mirada ser dirigida directamente a sus ojos, los cierra por un instante, y recuerda esa misma expresión del pasado, la misma que un día ella quiso borrar del rostro de Aoshi, nunca creyó que esa misma mirada ahora, al igual que antes, la perturbara tanto… Sin dejarse vencer, se acerca lo más que puede a él mientras que lo mira a los ojos provocativamente….

- Misao: A caso no me deseas?... *posa suavemente su mano sobre la mejilla de Aoshi, luego con delicadeza, desliza sus dedos por su rostro hasta llegar a sus labios y con su dedo índice dibujar su silueta sobre ellos*

Sus manos eran tan suaves a pesar de haber soportado tantos entrenamientos y duros trabajos, y esos ojos azules mirándolo profundamente, su hermosa figura y sus hombros descubiertos, como deseaba tomarla entre sus brazos en esos momentos….

No… no podía, Aoshi no creería nuevamente en ella, solo es una trampa, solo quiere hacerlo sufrir más, no debe caer en su nuevo juego, aún cuando su corazón lo impulsaba a seguirla amando a pesar de todo, su cabeza lo detenía al hacerlo recordar todo el sufrimiento que le causó con su trampa anterior…

- Aoshi: Lárgate… *Decidió decir cortante e indiferente mientras volteaba su rostro y pasaba a su lado sin voltear a verla adentrándose más en su habitación*

- Misao: hum!*sonríe levemente mientras Aoshi voltea a verla con ojos fríos y fulminantes*… como quieras… *le sonríe de nuevo con picardía para después guiñarle un ojo, le da la espalda y se retira caminando de la misma forma provocativa de antes, cuando llega a la puerta se recuesta un poco sobre el marco y voltea a verlo nuevamente* te ves sexy con esa mirada… *le sonríe de nuevo para después salir de la habitación y cerrar tras de si*… pronto caerás Shinomori… *dice a penas en susurros mientras se alejaba del cuarto de Aoshi y su sonrisa provocativa se tornaba en una vengativa*

Dentro de la habitación, Aoshi sacaba ropa limpia para vestirse, mientras que su mirada continuaba fría y distante…

- Aoshi: Vaya… no tardaste mucho en inventar un nuevo plan… pero… de qué te sirve actuar de esa manera?, qué pretendes lograr ahora? Cuál es la nueva forma de lastimarme eh?... *comentaba en susurros mientras se vestía*…No voy a dejar que me atrapes otra vez… no caeré… tengo que olvidar lo que siento por ti… pero… por qué tuviste que actuar así eh?... *su mirada se va ablandando poco a poco* lucías tan hermosa y provocativa… como deseaba acariciar tu rostro y tomarte entre mis brazos y… MIERDA! *da un golpe con su puño en la pared, y su mirada empieza a tornarse fría nuevamente* Aoshi qué diablos estas diciendo eh?, tienes que dejar esos sentimientos a un lado! *se da con su mano en la frente con fuerza* deja de ser tan estúpido! Solo quiere jugar contigo, no tienes que hacerle caso!

El día siguiente continuó como siempre, y claro, cada vez que Aoshi y Misao se encontraban era una guerra de miradas frías y penetrantes, de gestos de disgusto y palabras cortantes…

- Misao: Y qué diablos haces tú aquí eh? Que no fui lo suficientemente específica? *decía con su plato de arroz en una mano y los palillos en la otra, mientras que veía a un Aoshi sentado frente a ella en el comedor*

- Aoshi: Qué te importa si estoy aquí? No que ibas a ignorarme? Pues HAZLO! * respondía con seriedad y fríamente mirándola a los ojos de la misma forma, sosteniendo su comida y sus palillos al igual que ella*

- Misao: No seas estúpido, solo tratas de molestarme, lárgate de aquí! *contestaba mirándolo de la misma forma que él lo hacía y con tono serio pero sin perder la calma*

- Aoshi: Pues yo soy libre de estar donde se me de la gana, además, ésta comida yo la hice, así que mejor te lo comunico antes de que te pongas a protestar, si he decidido comer aquí, entonces lo haré te guste o no, si no quieres verme entonces vete tú, así te ahorrarías muchos gritos y enojos… *dice sin subir su tono de voz, tranquilo pero seria y fríamente, luego empieza a comer con tranquilidad*

- Misao: *terminando de pasarse un bocado* Pues no me voy porque esta es mí casa, y si tu te mofas porque puedes estar donde quieras, pues igual yo lo hago, pero no deberías de tomarte tantas libertades en un dojo donde no eres bienvenido, deberías largarte de una buena vez, no tienes nada que estar haciendo aquí… *habla en el mismo tono de Aoshi, continua comiendo sin despegarle la vista de encima, no se dejaría amedrentar por un sujeto como él*

- Aoshi: Sabes, sería bueno que dejaras de hacer tantas rabietas, he escuchado que las mujeres se arrugan fácilmente cuando se enojan con continuidad…. *sonríe burlonamente y continúa comiendo*

- Misao: Pues yo tengo muchos años de juventud por delante y por unos cuantos enojos mi frescura no se perderá, el que debería cuidarse aquí eres tú, después de todo, tener tantos años encima debe ser difícil, creo que deberías guardar tus kodachis, ya estas viejo para ese tipo de cosas, creo que por ahí esta guardado el bastón de Okina, puedo hacer que Shiro lo busque para ti… *sonríe ella también para darle a entender a Aoshi que esta entrando a un juego donde ella no es fácil de derrotar*

Los demás presentes comían sin despegar su vista sorprendida de encima de ambos combatientes, nunca creyeron que Aoshi se pondría a pelear con ella de esa manera, y que a pesar de que su frialdad y seriedad eran evidentes, no había regresado a ser completamente el Aoshi de antes, puesto que si fuera así no se dejaría envolver en el juego de insultos y sarcasmos de Misao, esos sentimientos de rencor se habían mezclado y habían creado a un nuevo tipo de Aoshi, uno que respondería la guerra que la propia Misao empezó.

Para Aoshi, el responderle a Misao en el mismo juego que ella comenzaba, era una forma de decirle que no le daría el gusto de verlo irse del dojo que él consideraba su hogar, y menos que él seguía siendo el mismo estúpido de antes, si quería guerra, entonces guerra tendría; además, sería una forma de avivar su rencor hacia ella, y de esa forma, enterrar poco a poco esos sentimientos de amor que aún preservaba su corazón hacia ella, y así, no volver a ser vulnerable para sea lo que sea que intentara hacer en su contra.

Luego del almuerzo "entretenido" que tuvieron gracias a Misao y Aoshi, un mensajero llega al Aoiya trayendo una carta dirigida hacia Kaoru proveniente de Tokio y escrita por Yahiko, tanto Kaoru como Kenshin, se disponen a leer la carta juntos…

" Kaoru y Kenshin:

Cuándo piensan regresar? Ya me estoy aburriendo de estar cuidando el dojo solo. Ya llevan mucho tiempo por allá, creen que no tengo nada que hacer más que estar ahí dentro?..."

- Kaoru: Quién se cree Yahiko que es? *empezaba a disgustarse la kendoka ante tales palabras*

- Kenshin: Jajajaja… creo que Yahiko está molesto porque no ha pasado el tiempo suficiente con Tsubame-chan por estar cuidando el dojo *comenta divertido el pelirrojo al sospechar los motivos de la carta*

- Kaoru: Pero si yo le di permiso de que Tsubame-chan llegara a visitarlo al dojo… *argumenta sin quitarse lo molesta*

- Kenshin: Tú si, pero tal vez Tae-san no se lo permitió a Tsubame-chan, ya sabes como es ella, tal vez pensó que Yahiko se aprovecharía de la situación… *sonríe*

- Kaoru: Mmmmm… creo que tienes razón, como que es un poco extraño que una jovencita llegue a visitar a un muchacho de 15 años y que se queden solos en el dojo… *continúan leyendo la carta*

" Saben que Sano sigue siendo igual de irresponsable, no lo dejaría cuidando solo el dojo, seguro se va de vago por ahí, y pues no puedo poner a nadie más como reemplazo porque están ocupados con la clínica.

Ah! Si, ya casi se me olvidaba el motivo de escribirles, las cosas se están poniendo feas por aquí, Megumi y Sano andan demasiado acaramelados para mi gusto, Sano siempre me anda preguntando qué cosas le gustan a las mujeres, que porque supuestamente yo sé ciertas cosas por estar saliendo con Tsubame-chan, y por si fuera poco, Megumi se la pasa suspirando y diciendo lo "maravilloso" que puede ser Sano cuando se le pasa lo bestia, eso me pone nervioso, sobre todo cuando ella no es de ese tipo de mujeres que le comentan de sus sentimientos a las personas.

Y bueno creo que ya se imaginarán por donde va la cosa, Sano me pidió que te dijera Kenshin que necesita hablar de hombre a hombre contigo, y Kaoru, Megumi dice que quiere hablarte porque piensa que Sano al fin le hará la 'gran preguna' y quiere discutir eso contigo… y claro, a mi no me vendría nada de mal si vienen y me quitan a esos dos locos de encima y me dan unas vacaciones del trabajo en el dojo. No se hagan los sordos y regresen, si es lo más pronto posible mejor, si no, pues no me hago responsable si alguien se mete a robar al dojo, ya me estoy cansando de estar de velador, así que REGRESEN! Sean responsables de sus cosas. Ah! Por cierto Kaoru, unos jóvenes vinieron el otro día a preguntar por clases de Kendo, y dijeron específicamente que querían tomar clases contigo, así que si no quieres perder unos aprendices o más bien "clientes", pues regresa pronto.

De nuevo… no se hagan los sordos, y regresen pronto, saludos a todos por allá. Yahiko. "

- Kaoru: Tu crees que….

- Kenshin: Deberíamos irnos?

- Kaoru: Si… Yahiko es capas de irse y dejar el dojo solo y sin cerrar bien… además eso de tener nuevos estudiantes es importante…

- Kenshin: Y… Megumi-dono y Sanosuke están algo desesperados por hablarnos con respecto a casarse…

- Kaoru: Así parece… pero tu crees que sería bueno irnos ahora después de todo lo que esta pasando?

- Kenshin: Lamentablemente creo que ahora, digamos lo que digamos, no podremos cambiar nada, ambos se están volviendo cerrados y fríos…

- Kaoru: Pero… que tal si algo más pasa? *recuerda que Misao habló de un nuevo plan de venganza*

- Kenshin: Pero qué podríamos hacer? Ahora las palabras no servirán de mucho, empiezo a creer que… tal vez lo que necesitan es seguir peleando entre sí, tal vez en una de esas peleas terminan llegando a un acuerdo o arreglan las cosas…

- Kaoru: No estoy tan segura de eso, me preocupa lo que pueda pasar…

- Kenshin: A mi también, pero en todo el tiempo que llevamos aquí, no hemos podido solucionar nada.

- Kaoru: Así es… *~ peor aún, tengo parte de la culpa en que todo haya empeorado ~* pero…

- Kenshin: En Tokio nos necesitan…

- Kaoru: Igual que aquí.

- Kenshin: Kaoru… yo tampoco quiero dejar las cosas así, pero en verdad, ahora no es cuestión de nosotros que se arreglen las cosas o no, hemos hecho lo que pudimos, creo que todo depende de Aoshi y Misao-dono, y aunque me duela decirlo, creo que estamos demás aquí.

Luego de discutir un poco más, ambos decidieron que sería mejor regresar a Tokio. Hablaron con Okon y el resto de los onnis al respecto, y todos estuvieron de acuerdo con su decisión, ahora ya nada depende de ellos, si no de Aoshi y Misao, tanto Kenshin como Kaoru debían seguir sus propias vidas y habían personas en casa que los esperaban y necesitaban, si había alguna novedad, ellos se encargarían de informarles y de llamarlos si alguna emergencia se presentaba.

La noticia de la partida de la pareja se le dio a Misao, siendo el encargado de ello Kenshin puesto que por alguna extraña razón, Kaoru no quería hablarle a Misao, partirían al siguiente día por la mañana.

Para Misao, la noticia le cayó como anillo al dedo, de esa forma no habrían más personas que se interpondrían en su nuevo plan de venganza, pronto Shinomori caería en su nuevo juego…

* * *

**Nota 2:** XD y bien? Cómo ven la cosa? Les gusta?, en verdad espero sus opiniones, y ojalá les haya gustado el capi T.T, y que continúen interesados en mi historia.

Muchas muchas gracias a todos los que están leyendo mi fic, no saben lo feliz que me hacen T^T, gracias a:

-Yuriko Himura (muchas gracias por leer! XD animan los comentarios de una paisana, aprovechando… T^T actualiza tus fics!),

- Mego (XD no me aburren tus comentarios créeme, gracias por los reviews!)

- Ali-chan (T^T mushas gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic!, no te preocupes, pronto Aoshito recibirá lo que merece =P)

- M.S Arashi Sumeragi (ToT gracias por leer! Eres de las que han seguido mi fic desde el principio y te lo agradezco mucho, espero te siga gustando),

- gaby (hyatt) mushas gracias por tus reviews! xD ojalá y sigas leyendo mi fic.

- pau (T.T que bueno que te gusta!, espero lo siga haciendo, y… pues, cierto, Misao nunca haría eso, pero.. XD mi Misao si :D, pero ya veremos que pasará después entre Ashito y Misao)

- rurouni andrea (gracias por haberte interesado en mi fic! XD, espero lo sigas leyendo y espero tus comentarios ;), gracias por los buenos deseos ^-^ )

- a: Usagi, Artemis, Isakura, Kaily( ¬¬ che mendiga a ver cuando lo sigues leyendo, ú_ù si yo sé, me dijiste que hasta que lo acabe, pero pos vas a ver que lo voy a terminar! .), Seishiro, Hotaru_dono, Aioshi-Seikaya, eve-chan, naty-chan, y uuuuuuffffff… a todas aquellas lindas personas que no he mencionado y que alguna vez han leído mi fic, y también a aquellas que no dejan su review pero que sé que lo leen, mushas mushas gracias XD, que por cierto… ¬¬ che shinigami's voice, y che tanuki (jo-chan) na que leen mi fic, son unas mendigas desconsideradas T^T y dicen ser mis amigas! T0T buaaaaaaa!... XD no mentira, gracias a las dos por ser mis amigas y pos a ver cuando se dan una pasadita por aquí ;), y bueno hoy como siempre, espero sus comentarios, ésta vez son muy importantes, ya que si les gustó el "nuevo juego" de Misao, pues sigo como había planeado la historia, si no, pueden darme alguna idea alternativa y veré como acoplar la historia, y pues pa no perder la costumbre… ^0^ alégrenme la vida con su lindo, apreciado, adorado y venerado review! GRACIAASSS! XD


	11. El Despertar del Amor

**Nota 06/07/12: **Capi revisado y arreglado, atención a la negrita abajo, describe los cambios ^^, gracias por leer!.

* * *

**_Nota:_** Ok…ok… =.= soy culpable del delito de no haber actualizado en… en… cuánto fue? Bueno en mucho tiempo… ú.ù, y por eso les digo… [yuriko de rodillas frente a sus lectores y tomando sus manos en forma de ruego con enormes ojos chibi-llorosos] GOMEN NASAAAAAAAAIIIIII! ToT LO SIENTO MUCHO DE VERAS! ToT buaaaaaaaaaa!... espero me disculpen, pero es que me han pasado muchas cosas, y muchos problemas, y como que se me fue el animo de todo, incluso de escribir, habían días que me sentaba en la pc, y veía la página de Word nomás con el título de "Capítulo 11" y me quedaba con la mente en blanco, como que mi imaginación se deprimió conmigo, pero, aquí estoy de vuelta!, y como dicen por ahí… mejor tarde que nunca! XD, y pos así mantengo mi promesa del primer capítulo, de terminar éste fic . aunque sea lo último que haga pos ke!, gracias a aquellos que leen mi fic y han estado pendientes si he actualizado, como Crystal-dono, Kanny-chan, Mego, también a mi amiga la shanga Mayaya Green, y a Alcor, por estarme dando ánimos para seguir escribiendo, de nuevo, disculpen la tardanza, y ojala que éste capi les guste =)

¬¬ GRRRRRRRRRR!... ToT por qué no me permite los signitos! Mmmmmm… gueno pos ya que .-. así que, pos vamos a poner nuevos signos, **los [ ] (corchetes) van a reemplazar a mis típicos "asteriscos" que ya saben qué significan =P, y los ¬ van a reemplazar a los signos que indican cambio de escena, y a las virgulillas que indicaban que el personaje lo pensaba**…que roña… pero bueno, espero se entienda =).

AAAAAH! LO ULTIMO LO PROMETO! No sabía que alguien me había inscrito en un concurso de fics, muchas muchas gracias a la persona que lo hizo TT, y, pues a todos ustedes que leen, ojala y pudieran hacerme el grandísimo honor de apoyarme (véase un review que me dejaron) les estaré infinitamente agradecida =), y de nuevo… XD gracias a todos por leer!

* * *

**Actitudes y Sentimientos**

**Capítulo 11: El Despertar del… Amor?**

Hacía una hermosa mañana en Kyoto, soleada y al mismo tiempo fresca y acogedora. En el Aoiya, los onnis atendían a sus muy preciados clientes y la pareja de Tokio terminaba de empacar sus cosas…

- Kaoru: Kenshin, terminaste ya?

- Kenshin: Si, ya tengo todo listo…

- Omasu: Con permiso… [Dice luego de tocar la puerta y abrir un poco asomando su cabeza por la ranura]

- Kaoru: Pasa Omasu! [Le contesta con una sonrisa al igual que Kenshin]

- Omasu: Buenos días! [Dice sonriente y terminando de entrar a la habitación]... veo que ya tienen todo listo… [Observa los bolsos ya empacados]

- Kenshin: Hai!, ya todo esta arreglado, ayer logramos comprar nuestros boletos de tren a tiempo.

- Omasu: Es cierto! Y, a qué hora deben partir?

- Kaoru: El tren sale a las 9 de la mañana.

- Omasu: Bien! Entonces todavía hay tiempo, nos acompañan a desayunar verdad? [Les dice con una gran sonrisa]

- Kenshin: Claro! Nos encantaría, verdad Kaoru? [Voltea a verla sonriendo]

- Kaoru: Eeeeeh… claro! [Dice esbozando una leve sonrisa]

- Omasu: Que bueno! Entonces los esperamos para desayunar! Nos vemos en unos minutos![Sonríe gustosa y se retira cerrando la puerta tras de si]

- Kenshin: Kaoru? [Le pregunta un tanto preocupado ya que desde que Omasu los invitó a quedarse para el desayuno su sonrisa se fue opacando y ahora se había quedado viendo fijamente a la puerta con mirada seria]

- Kaoru: Eh? [Voltea a ver a Kenshin aún con su mirada perdida]

- Kenshin: Qué tienes? [Se acerca a ella y le toma ambas manos mirándola fijamente a los ojos, con una mirada un tanto preocupada pero al mismo tiempo dulce y acogedora]

- Kaoru: Yo…. [No logra mantener su vista fija en Kenshin, de nuevo al sentir esos hermosos y tiernos ojos mirándola, baja el rostro tratando de evitarla]

- Kenshin: Kaoru… sé que no quieres ver a Misao… [Kaoru sube su mirada por un instante sorprendida porque Kenshin acaba de dar en un punto clave, cuando de nuevo, se topa con esos preciados ojos violeta mirándola profundamente, no resiste y una vez más, baja su rostro, él entonces la observa con ternura, suelta sus manos, y la atrae hacia sí, abrazándola con gran cariño] Lo que pasó… ya pasó… si hiciste algo malo, ya no hay nada que hacer [Le dice en tono suave y comprensivo, a Kaoru le recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo… por qué le dice eso? A caso… él lo sabe?]

- Kaoru: Por… qué...

- Kenshin: Te digo eso? [La interrumpe completando su frase]

- Kaoru: Si… [Dice a penas en susurros sin corresponder el abrazo de su preciado pelirrojo, y sintiendo que no merece ese gesto de su parte]

- Kenshin: Si causaste algún mal… ya está hecho, no puedes volver por el tiempo y corregir lo que hiciste, tengo razón no? [Le habla en el mismo tono de antes]

- Kaoru: Si… pero… qué… tiene que ver… eso conmigo? [Dice de nuevo entre susurros]

- Kenshin: Kaoru… te conozco… te conozco más que a nadie, sé lo que significan tus gestos, tu mirada, tu forma de hablar, sé cuando te sientes mal o cuando algo te molesta, y esa mirada distante, y esos ojos tristes me dan más información de la que crees… [La atrae más hacia él]

- Kaoru: Pero… yo…

Qué debe contestarle? Qué debe decirle? Ni siquiera ella misma lo sabe, qué pasaría si le dice la verdad? Qué pasaría si no lo hace y como ahora lo teme, él lo sabe y está conciente de que lo engaña?, Cómo la mirarán esos hermosos ojos violeta ante la confesión de la verdad?, Qué pensará él de ella?... todos sus sentimientos e ideas se revuelven en su cabeza en cuestión de segundos aún cuando a ella le parecía una eternidad… aún cuando el daño que causó no fue dirigido directamente a Kenshin, ella le mintió… nunca le había mentido o engañado anteriormente… tampoco quería causarle tal daño a Aoshi… solo era un pequeño castigo… ella nunca esperó que a él le afectara tanto… y mucho menos esperaba que Misao se hubiera…"emocionado" a tal grado con eso y que aún siguiera con la idea de hacerlo sufrir…

- Kaoru: Ken…shin… [El al escuchar su nombre con voz entrecortada y sumamente triste y apenada de parte de Kaoru… de "su" Kaoru… después de hacía ya mucho tiempo de no escuchar tal tono de voz en ella, la abraza con más fuerza atrayéndola lo más que puede a su cuerpo…] yo… no quise…[susurra esforzándose] es que… estuve… de acuerdo pero… nunca creí… que todo… llegara a éste punto… creí… que podría controlarlo… pero… nunca… tuve nada bajo control…[Su tono de voz se volvía tembloroso a medida que hablaba, sintiendo como su garganta se estrechaba poco a poco]

Kenshin solo se limita a acariciarle la espalda a Kaoru con suavidad y ternura, como un gesto de cariño, para confortarla, para hacerle entender que no está enfadado, que solamente quiere que ella se sienta mejor…

- Kaoru: Siento mucho… haberte mentido… siento mucho… haberle… causado tanto daño a Aoshi…. [Dice de nuevo entrecortada pero ahora por los sollozos que salían de su garganta que al mismo tiempo daban paso a unas cuantas lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas] vine para… ayudar y… mira lo que hice… solo… solo empeoré las cosas… y… ahora… me… voy… dejando todo… de cabeza… si… no me hubiera metido… si… Misao… no me hubiera convencido en lo de la venganza… si yo… hubiera… pensado más en las consecuencias…

- Kenshin: Si tú fueras Dios para arreglar las cosas… si pudieras predecir el futuro para saber lo que pasaría…. si pudieras viajar en el tiempo y hacer que Aoshi nunca hubiera dejado a Misao… o que Okina nunca hubiera muerto… Kaoru… deja de compadecerte… deja de pensar en cosas que pudiste haber hecho, o que no debiste hacer, por más que desees que las cosas no hayan pasado, seguirán igual, todos cometemos errores… tomamos decisiones equivocadas… y como cualquier ser humano… nos arrepentimos de ellas… si no lo sabré yo… pero Kaoru… aquí el punto es… que aunque tú dices que no ayudaste, si lo hiciste, de no ser por ti, nunca nos hubiéramos enterado de lo que cambio tanto a Misao, Aoshi nunca hubiera sabido contra qué clase de dolor tendría que enfrentarse, las cosas del corazón son muy complejas… y a personas externas al conflicto, como lo somos tú y yo… nos resulta difícil entender y ayudar a que las heridas sanen… si, empeoraste las cosas… aunque no lo sé… creo que de todas formas si todo seguía igual, no tardaría mucho en que la bomba explotara, tal vez solo adelantaste el proceso… pero ahora… no tienes por qué seguirte lamentando, las cosas ya están hechas, anda, piensa en lo que discutimos ayer, por más de los que deseáramos ayudar y dijéramos lo que dijéramos, ahora, nada de lo que hagamos podría hacer que la pelea terminara, ya no está en nuestras manos, dejemos que ellos arreglen sus propios problemas, eso no quiere decir que no nos importa lo que les pase, solo estamos dejando que las cosas sigan su curso, los estamos dejando de presionar… verás que todo va a arreglarse…. [Las palabras de Kenshin sonaban tan sabias… tan profundas… tan compresivas… tan… de él…] No te culpes más… deja de sentirte mal… Kaoru… por algo así no voy a dejar de amarte como lo hago… te entiendo más que nadie…

Kaoru siente en su pecho su corazón latir más rápido, y sus lágrimas siguen fluyendo pero ya no de tristeza o culpabilidad, si no de tranquilidad, ahora se siente mucho mejor…. Las palabras que Kenshin le había dicho, eran muy ciertas, llenas de cariño y apoyo hacia ella, en verdad le afirmó que había hecho algo malo, pero al mismo tiempo la reconfortaba como nadie sabía hacerlo más que él, dejó que sus palabras derrumbaran la barrera de culpabilidad y que lograran tranquilizarla, él en ningún momento dejó de hablarle con dulzura y completa compresión, el sentir su abrazo y sus suaves caricias en su espalda terminaron en hacerla sentir mejor… entonces abraza a Kenshin y recuesta su rostro sobre su hombro, sus lágrimas empiezan a secarse y su corazón a latir con normalidad, su frase de "no voy a dejar de amarte como lo hago", la tranquilizó enormemente, sabía que sus palabras eran reales, sus gestos eran reales, él la amaba e iba a estar con ella ante cualquier situación, es cierto… nadie la entiende como él… ya que pudo saber a ciencia cierta su principal molestia, lo que él pensara de ella… lo que sintiera o dejara de sentir hacia ella…

- Kaoru: Gra….cias…. [Susurra en voz más tranquila]

- Kenshin: No tienes nada que agradecer… [Le dice dulcemente]

- Kaoru: Pero… Kenshin…. [Se suelta un poco de su abrazo y lo mira a los ojos aún con tono de voz y mirada preocupada] Misao… Misao aún planea seguir vengándose de Aoshi…

- Kenshin: Pero… por qué? Qué planea hacer? [Le pregunta contagiándose un poco de la preocupación]

- Kaoru: No lo sé… me dijo que tenía planeada otra cosa, pero cuando le dije que ya no la ayudaría no me dijo de qué se trataba, ella hará lo posible para que Aoshi sufra y se vaya para siempre del Aoiya…

- Kenshin: Pues… ahora… solo podemos advertirle… como te dije… todo depende únicamente de ellos dos….

**_¬¬Luego¬¬_**

Cuando Kenshin y Kaoru llegaron al comedor, ya todo estaba servido, y todos estaban esperándolos alrededor de la mesa, no era un simple desayuno, había mucha comida, gyoza, norimahi, y otros platillos…

- Omasu: Bienvenidos! [Les recibe en la puerta diciendo la frase al unísono junto con los demás onnis, claro a excepción de Misao, los conduce a su puesto alrededor de la mesa]

- Kaoru: Pero… qué es todo esto? [Observa a la mesa y la comida un tanto sorprendida]

- Okon: Es que el viaje es muy largo, así que pensamos que un buen desayuno les daría fuerzas para el viaje. [les explica sonriendo ampliamente]

- Kenshin: No debieron haberse molestado. [Dice un Kenshin un tanto apenado ante tal agradable gesto]

- Aoshi: Vamos Himura, no vas a despreciarnos verdad? [Le dice en tono tranquilo pero siempre evidenciando un poco el cambio de actitud con respecto al Aoshi que había regresado al Aoiya por la mujer que amaba]

- Kenshin: No! Claro que no!, en verdad se los agradezco mucho [Sonríe inclinándose un poco en señal de gratitud]

- Kaoru: Así es, es un gesto muy lindo de su parte, gracias! [Hace igualmente una leve reverencia]

- Omasu: Iie! Iie! No fue nada, lo hicimos con mucho gusto en verdad [Sonríe gustosa ya que a ambos les había agradado la sorpresa]

- Misao: Si bien… ya podemos empezar a comer? [Dice en tono cortante y con mirada un tanto disgustada, se notaba que estaba particularmente molesta esta mañana]

- Aoshi: Siempre de aguafiestas... [Susurra el ex-okashira en tono serio y tranquilo, haciendo que la mirada de Misao se fijara fuertemente sobre él, queriendo matarlo si pudiera en ese momento, recibiendo al mismo tiempo como respuesta una mirada tranquila y una sonrisa insensible de parte de Aoshi]

- Kenshin: Eh..eh… hai… hai… empecemos a comer! [Dice con una amplia sonrisa y gesto amable al observar la guerra que se armaba entre Aoshi y Misao ante sus ojos, todos se sientan a la mesa, agradecen y empiezan a comer]

¬Misao:¬ Kaoru no me gustó nada que anduvieras de soplona con tu amado Kenshin, solo recuerdo lo que estuvieron hablando antes de venir y me dan asco, hice bien en ir a espiarlos ésta mañana y apresurarme para venir al comedor antes que ustedes, de igual forma, no importa lo que le digan a Shinomori, ya sabe que estoy jugando con él, no tengo nada que ocultar, pero lo que digan no va a hacer que deje de caer en mi trampa, una vez ustedes dos se hayan ido, seré más insistente con él, y no solo por las noches…

**_¬¬Luego¬¬_**

-Buen viaje!-

Se escuchaba a la distancia mientras la pareja de Tokio volteaba hacia atrás y ondeaban sus manos sonrientes mientras le daban el último adiós a los onnis que los despedían a la puerta del Aoiya…

-Saludos a todos! Cuídense!- Gritaban los ninjas al ver que sus amigos desaparecían entre la multitud…

El tren que los llevaría de vuelta a casa estaba por salir, habían llegado justo a tiempo para alcanzarlo, ambos se despiden de Aoshi quien los había acompañado hasta la estación, luego del desayuno, Misao no quiso despedirlos, y tanto Kenshin como Kaoru habían insistido en que no se molestaran en acompañarlos, ya que tenían un restaurante que atender, Aoshi se ofreció a acompañarlos a la estación, se habían tomado muchas molestias por él y los demás, no sería de buena cortesía y mucho menos de buenos amigos, el dejar que se fueran solos.

Abordan el tren quedándose en la parte de atrás del último vagón para terminar de despedirse de Aoshi, ondulan sus brazos nuevamente en señal de despedida mientras el tren va dejando el lugar, observan a la distancia a un Aoshi que se despedía de igual forma, pero con rostro serio y mirada distante, mientras sentían que las cosas se complicarían más a partir de ese momento; aún cuando hubieran deseado quedarse, nada más podían hacer que no hubieran intentado, tan solo esperaban y deseaban que las cosas se arreglaran de la mejor forma posible. Ahora su hogar los aguardaba y sus amigos esperaban su regreso, sería difícil continuar con sus vidas de siempre sabiendo que dejaban en Kyoto un enorme problema sin una mínima luz de esperanza, pero se arreglaría, tenía que arreglarse, sus mejores deseos quedaban con ellos… esperando desde ese momento, la pronta llegada de las noticias del conflicto que dejaban pero no abandonaban…

La estación lucía diminuta cada vez, hasta que fue desapareciendo a la distancia siendo reemplazada por la vista de la hermosa ciudad que abandonaban y las personas que dejaban en ella… a las que dejaban de cuerpo y presencia…pero nunca de corazón…

**_¬¬¬¬ Días Después ¬¬¬¬_**

Era ya muy tarde y la oscuridad de la noche cubría con su manto a todo Kyoto, era noche de luna nueva por lo cual, era profunda y silenciosa.

Dentro del Aoiya todos dormían profundamente, todos excepto por una sombra que deambulaba de un pasillo a otro, recorriendo cada cuarto y asegurándose que los habitantes estuvieran dormidos. Una vez llegando a su destino, abre sigilosamente la puerta de una de las habitaciones, cierra tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, se pone de rodillas y se arrastra por el piso con sus manos por delante para poder ubicar con su tacto a la persona que yacía dormida en la habitación. Sus manos sienten la suavidad de las sábanas tibias que envolvían a su presa, recorre sutilmente con su mano la figura bajo ellas para encontrar la posición del cuerpo y ubicar su rostro, se acerca más mientras va descubriendo lentamente de sus sábanas a su apacible objetivo, una vez descubierto, se va sentando lenta y sutilmente sobre su cintura, se recuesta suavemente sobre su pecho y su rostro se acerca lentamente al de aquél que aún yacía dormido, su respiración se hace más profunda y haciendo que de su boca salga su aliento de forma seductora, va recorriendo el rostro de su presa haciendo que en ciertas partes, sus labios rozaran sutilmente con aquél rostro perfecto que a pesar del tiempo y las circunstancias era suave y hermoso, aún cuando no quisiera aceptarlo…

Las reacciones de la indefensa presa no se hicieron esperar, sus labios dibujaban entre sueños pequeñas sonrisas y sus ojos se movían aún cerrados en conjunto con sus cejas como si disfrutara de una ilusión nocturna, temeroso de que al abrir sus ojos las agradables sensaciones desaparecieran… La furtiva y sigilosa cazadora estaba conforme con tales reacciones, pero no se detendría hasta lograr su objetivo, sus labios pasan rozando sutilmente por los del durmiente, para luego empezar a formar con ellos suaves besos que iba depositando a lo largo de de su mejilla, hasta que en un punto, fueron bajando lentamente, recorriendo cada centímetro del cuello del ahora no tan dormido Aoshi quien inconcientemente suelta un pequeño y casi inaudible gemido entremezclado con un profundo suspiro como respuesta a tales caricias, la sigilosa y joven ninja sonríe levemente, si aún no había convencido a Aoshi de sus habilidades como tal, hoy mismo se convencería, nadie lo habría sorprendido de tal forma en ningún momento, y menos llegando a tal grado sin terminar de despertarlo, sigue con sus besos a un costado del cuello del ex – okashira, mientras una de sus manos surca su pecho desnudo por debajo de su yukata con un movimiento sutil y sensual.

- Aoshi: Mi…sa…o…? pero qué….? [A penas susurra entreabriendo sus ojos y siendo interrumpido por su visita inesperada]

- Misao: Sssssshhhh….[Deja de besarlo para colocar su rostro frente al suyo y su mano libre coloca su dedo índice sobre los labios del sorprendido onni] no digas nada… [Le sonríe con picardía mientras su otra mano continuaba las caricias sobre el pecho de Aoshi]

- Aoshi: … [La observa profundamente a los ojos, tanto los suyos como los de ella se habían acostumbrado ya a la oscuridad hasta el punto de verse mutuamente; el onni voltea su rostro a un lado para liberar sus labios de la sutil presión ejercida por el dedo de Misao] Qué rayos crees que estas haciendo?...

- Misao: Qué estoy haciendo? Que no lo ves? O… debería decir… sientes? [Sonríe con picardía mientras su mano seguía jugando por todo el pecho de Aoshi con gran sensualidad, su mano libre toma su barbilla y hace que la vea a los ojos al instante en que le ofrece una sonrisa picara pero al mismo tiempo reflejaba un toque un poco malévolo] a caso no te gusta?.

Aoshi la miraba a los ojos con intensa profundidad, lo había tomado desprevenido, su capa de hielo no estaba lista en esos momentos. Que no le gusta? JA!, claro que le gusta sentir la calidez y la suavidad de su mano recorrer su pecho en forma de tales caricias, pero claro que no iba a decirle tales cosas, se supone que él ya no la quiere, que ya no le importa lo que ella haga ni lo que piense, mucho menos lo que siente, cómo va a seguir enamorado de una mujer con un corazón de roca sólida, con una verdadera mirada tan fría que parecía que la suya propia tiempo atrás era insignificante al compararlas…

**_¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬_**

Recuerda… recuerda… a ella no le importas en lo absoluto, solo esta jugando contigo… con qué propósito está haciendo éstas cosas solo ella lo sabe, pero es seguro que no trae nada bueno para ti…

(La mente de Aoshi junto con su conciencia traían a su cabeza los recuerdos de los últimos días. Habían pasado ya 2 semanas desde que Kenshin y Kaoru habían dejado el Aoiya, y, sin esperar mucho tiempo, Misao entró en acción con su plan, el propio día de su partida, cuando Aoshi regresó de despedirlos, encontró a una Misao sexy y provocativa de nuevo en su habitación, a quien le costó sacar más que la última vez, estaba completamente a la caza de él, cada día, a toda hora, siempre y cuando Aoshi estuviera solo y nadie observara, se acercaba a seducirlo de todas las maneras que se le ocurrían y él seguía rechazándola y alejándola con sus miradas frías y penetrantes, con palabras cortantes y todo lo que se le pasaba por la mente, cada vez, cada día, era más y más difícil para él alejarla, no solo por la insistencia de Misao, si no también porque sus astutas y seductoras acciones avivaban un sentimiento dentro de Aoshi, no solo era deseo, tampoco solo lujuria, era otra cosa, una cosa más fuerte…. Amor? No… no podía ser eso, era bastante confuso, nunca dejaron de discutir, cuando estaban los demás presentes eran como perros y gatos, ninguno se daba por vencido frente al otro.

Kenshin y Kaoru le habían advertido en la estación de que Misao estaba planeando algo para seguirlo lastimando, y ahora comprendía mejor el por qué de sus actos, pero ella qué ganaría con su juego?, en un momento peleando, al otro tratando de seducirlo, él mismo se estaba cansando, era una presión constante)

Olvídala… tienes que olvidarla… la Misao de la cual te enamoraste ya no existe, ella murió… la Misao que está ahora frente a ti la mató… por qué diablos no quieres entenderlo?... no… si lo entiendes… lo entiendes perfectamente… el caso es que no quieres aceptarlo… no quieres ver la realidad que tienes ante tus propios ojos, la cruel realidad que probaste en carne propia hace poco tiempo…

Estúpido… estúpido… el estúpido corazón que ganaste en estos años te está debilitando… te está haciendo vulnerable… dónde quedaron los años en los que nada te importaba más que el poder y el título de "el más poderoso"? Dónde quedó esa arrogancia, ese orgullo de asesino?…

Murió… claro que murió… tu mismo emprendiste el viaje para que muriera, para deshacerte de la barrera que te ataba al mundo de la culpabilidad, para tratar de olvidar o al menos de lavar un poco la sangre que aún manchaba tus manos, de recordar no con pesar si no con alegría los rostros de tus compañeros caídos…

Sacrificio… fue un sacrificio… si… sacrificaron sus vidas por salvarte, por eso te empeñaste aún más en tu meta, pero no lo lograste… battousai… Himura… él... trajo a ti el pesar de alguien que te esperaba en casa, de alguien que te amaba, que derramaba lágrimas tan enormes como la luna al saber que podrías morir en la batalla… la recordaste… si… la misma persona que te vio hiriendo de muerte a su abuelo… la persona que te observó no con odio pero si con tristeza… la que no te reprochó nada… la que solo te hizo una simple pregunta…"¿por qué?"… la única que a pesar de todo seguía creyendo en ti, la única con el corazón tan grande como para seguirte queriendo a pesar de todo… la persona… por la que cambiaste tu mirada de asesino… la que te esperaba en casa… la persona por la cual regresarías con vida de esa cruel batalla…

Búsqueda… ella te buscó… te buscó durante años… y al tenerte cerca te siguió buscando porque sabía que dentro de ese ser distante y frío estaba alguien que necesitaba ser amado, alguien que pedía con gritos silenciosos una tierna mirada, una sonrisa, un gesto amable, un recordatorio de que la vida no era muerte, solo tenías que aprender a verla con ojos diferentes…

Sonrisas… tiernas y alegres sonrisas… iban ablandando tu corazón poco a poco, las mismas que derribaron tu muro infranqueable y te dejaron ver claramente por primera vez que realmente la amabas, la única persona que logró tocar profundamente tu corazón…

Indigno… eras un indigno… no merecías a esa hermosa persona a tu lado… cómo podrías estar con ella cuando le causaste tanto pesar? Cuando aún sentías la culpabilidad de tantas muertes sobre tus hombros, la sangre deslizando por tus manos, cómo ibas a estar con ella cuando ni siquiera podías decirle que la amabas?, aún cuando tu corazón rebalsaba de sentimientos por ella tu cuerpo no respondía, tu mirada seguía indiferente, tus labios no podían sonreír, tu boca no podía tan siquiera susurrar alguna palabra con ternura…

No lo merecía…ella no merecía el destino de estar con alguien totalmente contrario a ella, por eso decidiste marcharte, ella podría encontrar a alguien que la amara y que pudiera decirle y demostrarle cuan importante era, te ibas para no volver… pero luego decidiste irte para convertirte en una persona digna de ella, de su mirada transparente y viva, de su sonrisa tierna y resplandeciente… volverías cuando estuvieras listo… cuando hubieras conseguido tener un corazón tibio y sin barreras… cuando pudieras decirle sin restricciones cuanto la amabas, cuando pudieras verla a los ojos con ternura y lograras sonreír…

Fallaste… fallaste! Por qué no lo entiendes? Ya todo acabó, volviste muy tarde, pasó mucho tiempo, ella te necesitó y no estuviste para ayudarla, para consolarla… que tarde comprendiste que el cambio que buscaste pudiste haberlo hecho junto a ella… ella siempre vio a través de toda tu gruesa capa de hielo… por qué no la dejaste ver ese día? Ella te hubiera comprendido aún sin miradas tiernas, sin una voz dulce, sin gestos delicados, tú mismo sellaste tu destino ese día… y ahora después de tanto tiempo y de tantos sufrimientos vienes como si nada esperando a que ella siguiera igual que siempre? JA! Tu estúpido corazón te hizo esperar demasiado, ahora solo encontraste lo que merecías…

Lo merecía… realmente todo eso lo merecía?... cada gesto… cada mirada… cada palabra… lo merecías? En parte tal vez si… pero ella se pasó de la raya… jugó contigo… sigue jugando contigo… pero tú… tú no te quedas atrás…

Idiota… SI! Eres un idiota! Por qué no te largas de una buena vez de éste maldito dojo? Por qué sigues sufriendo como mártir por su amor no correspondido? Te haces el fuerte pero no lo eres… NO LO ERES!... "estoy arto de esto" ah si? Lo dices y por qué sigues aquí dentro metido como un idiota?... "qué me importa lo que le pase"… ah si? Y si no te importa por qué sigues empeñado en ella para que vuelva a ser la de antes?... si ya no te interesa… si ya no la quieres… por qué no te la quitas de encima y terminas su estúpido juego de una vez por todas? Por qué no le dices que es una hipócrita, que es una tonta si cree que podrá jugar contigo una vez más, por qué no la echas de tu cuarto de una buena vez?...

**_¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬_**

¬Aoshi:¬ Porque la amo… porque aún la sigo amando… porque la quiero más que a nadie… no puedo fingir… no puedo bloquear el sentimiento… aún cuando le tengo rencor por lo que ha hecho… no la dejaré… no la dejaré una vez más… por eso sigo aquí… por eso… por eso no me importa lo que pase… si ella una vez pudo ver sobre mi capa de hielo… yo haré lo mismo… no me interesa si para ella soy un juego… para mi… ella es mi realidad…mi razón de seguir viviendo… es tiempo de que le pruebe cuanto la amo, cuanto estoy dispuesto a soportar y a hacer por ella… se lo probaré… se lo probaré….

Pasaron tan solo unos segundos desde que Misao le había hablado, ella lo seguía observando profundamente, y su rostro aún dibujaba su sonrisa picara y un tanto malvada. Su expresión cambió un poco al darse cuenta que la mirada de su presa fue cambiando gradualmente… ya no parecía fría y distante… siempre era profunda… pero de forma diferente… parecía como si se estuviera ablandando poco a poco… empezaba a reflejar gran ternura y cariño… sus caricias en el pecho de Aoshi cesaron instantáneamente, su sonrisa se borró para dar paso a un rostro serio con mirada un tanto sorprendida…

¬Misao:¬ Por qué me ve de esa forma? Se supone… se supone que tiene que estar molesto…no…NO! Qué diablos le está pasando?... me esta viendo de la misma estúpida forma en que me vio antes cuando fingí amarlo y ser la de antes… por qué me ve de esa forma? Por qué?... a caso él quiere jugar también conmigo? Cree que voy a caer en la trampa de que me ama? Él solo regresó para hacerme la vida imposible, solo vino porque extrañaba a la estúpida niñita que era antes, solo quería verme derrotada y llorando, suplicante que volviera, que le dijera nuevamente que lo amaba…él ama a la Misao que era, no a la que soy… él no puede amarme realmente… no puede!... si le dolió lo que le hice antes fue porque lo engañé fingiendo ser la de antes… no porque sintiera verdaderamente algo por mi… pero… y si me quiere realmente? Qué me importa lo que sienta?, a él no le importó lo que yo sentí.

Aoshi la observa a los ojos con mirada profunda y reflejando inmenso cariño y ternura, posa delicadamente una de sus manos sobre el suave rostro de Misao, acaricia su mejilla con gran sutileza; ella permanecía de la misma forma, sumida en sus pensamientos aún no podía comprender por qué reaccionaba así, ese no era parte de su plan… cómo tiene que responder?...

- Aoshi: Por qué?...

Le pregunta entre susurros recordando esa simple pregunta que ella misma le hizo tiempo a tras cuando peleó contra Okina, ahora él también quería saber los motivos, no era solo porque lo odiaba, tampoco solo porque deseaba que se fuera del dojo, había otra cosa, algo más que la hacía actuar de esa forma tan despiadada con él…

- Misao: De… qué hablas?...

Se aleja del rostro de Aoshi escapando del mismo modo de su suave y sutil contacto, sigue sobre él y lo observa a los ojos sin divagar su mirada, con esos simples gestos no iba a derrotarla, pero si la habían dejado un poco perpleja, recordó y sintió la misma sensación de cuando entró a su habitación para seducirlo la primera vez y él la miró con profunda frialdad como hacía años atrás la miraba siempre, por qué después de tantos años de odiarlo y maldecirlo seguía provocando sensaciones extrañas dentro de ella?..

- Aoshi: Por qué haces esto? [Le habla dulcemente sin dejar de mirarla profundamente con esos mismos sentimientos, con esos hermosos y expresivos ojos azules]

¬Misao:¬ Ahora entiendo… solo está haciendo todo eso para molestarme, para sacarme de mis casillas y me vaya a mi habitación… si quieres hacer que me arrepienta vas a estar muy equivocado…

Se acerca nuevamente a Aoshi y recorre todo su rostro acariciándolo con sus labios, su mano nuevamente emprende su recorrido sensual sobre el pecho de Aoshi…

- Misao: Qué…importa… eso? [Le susurra seductoramente con sus labios sobre los de él]

- Aoshi: Todo… esto…es solo parte de… otro juego… verdad?... [Susurrándole y embriagándose poco a poco de los suaves y tiernos labios de la okashira]

- Misao: Eso te parece?...

Baja sus labios por la barbilla de Aoshi, luego por su cuello, llegando hasta su pecho donde da pequeños besos, levanta su rostro y observa como él la miraba… por qué esta vez no se está resistiendo?... no lo sabe y en verdad no le importa, que se resistiera era parte de la diversión, pero si no… igual seguiría adelante con su plan.

Se va moviendo poco a poco de la cintura de Aoshi hacia sus pies, deja de mirarlo para que sus labios pudieran seguir besando su pecho desnudo sensualmente, mientras va más abajo, sus manos van abriendo cada vez más su yukata al mismo tiempo que lo acariciaba, y así dándole paso a sus besos seductores, llega a la cinta que sostiene su vestimenta, levanta un poco su rostro y observa como Aoshi la miraba, siempre lleno de amor, de ternura, en verdad esa mirada la está desesperando, pero bien, si él no opone resistencia, entonces seguirá adelante, desenlaza la cinta lentamente, mientras lo miraba con picardía y sonreía maliciosa mientras mordía seductoramente su labio inferior, una vez desatada, sus manos reanudan su paso por el pecho del onni acariciándolo suavemente mientras iban abriendo cada vez más su yukata, sus labios acompañaban las caricias y depositaban pequeños pero sensuales besos sobre su pecho, luego su abdomen, llegan a su ombligo donde se detienen para rodearlo sin dejar de besarlo una y otra vez, mientras sus manos se ocupaban de caricias menos discretas recorriendo su pecho y cintura, al mismo tiempo pudiendo sentir el respirar más agitado de su nuevo juguete , se quita de sobre él solo para terminar de extender su yukata a ambos lados de su cuerpo, dejándola ver de esa forma, el cuerpo de Aoshi semidesnudo contando ahora solo con su ropa interior, y las mangas que aún envolvían sus brazos…sonríe nuevamente con picardía…

Sutilmente, hace que el dedo índice de su mano derecha vaya rozando lentamente la piel de Aoshi, desde la punta de su pie, pasando por su pierna, abdomen, pecho y cuello, hasta llegar a depositarse suavemente sobre sus labios, dibuja su figura sobre ellos, tan suaves y hermosamente formados, no sabía por qué, pero sentía algo extraño hacia ellos, atracción? No… no puede ser…

Poco a poco va haciendo que uno de sus brazos vaya saliendo de la prisión de su manga, para ello, recorre todo el brazo de Aoshi, siente sus manos deslizar sin problemas sobre su piel surcando sobre ella su bien formada musculatura, al menos su viaje le sirvió de algo más… no solo para hacerse un idiota… hace lo mismo con su otro brazo, hasta lograr que quede completamente sin la molestia de esa estorbosa yukata, sin darse cuenta, ella misma observaba de pies a cabeza a su presa frente a ella, aún cuando las crueles batallas habían dejado evidencia sobre su cuerpo, las señales eran prácticamente mínimas, en 5 años, su cuerpo había cambiado tanto que ellas parecían simples y pequeños rayones que no restaban absolutamente nada de atractivo a aquél cuerpo perfecto…

¬Misao:¬ Perfecto? Cómo que perfecto? Qué diablos estoy pensando… él no tiene nada que merezca esa palabra…

**_¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬_**

Perfecto… claro que es perfecto… solo míralo… tienes que estar ciega si no logras reconocer eso, sus fuertes brazos y piernas, su pecho y abdomen hermosamente formados, sus labios suaves y atrayentes, y esos ojos profundos pero ahora vivos y destellantes… si no quieres fijarte en su físico… mira más adentro… ningún otro hombre te hubiera aguantado tantas rabietas e insultos sabes?...

No lo hizo… claro que no lo hizo! Qué querías que se aguantara toda la rabia, el sufrimiento, la tristeza, desesperación, angustia, decepción, y todo eso mezclado y machacado cada vez más por tu brillante mentecita sin tan siquiera explotar tantito? El no regresó a ti como el hombre con el que peleas y discutes y haces competencia por quién es más frío, arrogante y mejor para los insultos, él era así como lo estas viendo ahora, con ojos profundos y tiernos, voz dulce y amable, sutil y sensible… no lo recuerdas?

Es un idiota…todos somos idiotas a veces, tú misma eres una idiota, y sabes por qué? Porque no quisiste ver el cambio en él, no le diste importancia, él reconoció que fue un idiota, pero tú no quieres aceptar tu propia culpa… si según tú él arruinó tu vida, y tú qué estas haciendo con la de él?, estas echando a la basura todo por lo que él luchó en éstos años…Que no entiendes que cambió tan radicalmente por ti?, que está aquí solo por ti, que te aguanta y soporta tanto porque te ama a pesar de todo lo que le haz hecho…

**_¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬_**

¬Misao:¬ BASTA! No necesito una estúpida conciencia que se esté entrometiendo en mis planes, en lugar de estarme reprochando lo que hago deberías de recordarme y tenerme más presente por qué lo hago… mi decisión de hacerlo sufrir y vengarme de él es irrevocable, desde el momento en que me rechazó, desde el momento en que no estaba cuando lo necesité, desde que Okina murió en mis brazos, 5 años he esperado por desquitarme, y no pienso olvidar toda la angustia y el sufrimiento solo porque él ya tiene un corazón nuevo…

**_¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬_**

Dolor… inmenso dolor, cuando observaste su rostro inexpresivo ante la confesión de tu amor, tu corazón achicándose cada vez más al observar su falta de interés… era falta de interés? Falta de amor? Falta de sentimientos?... habías esperado tanto tiempo por él, habías pasado tantas cosas por él….

Búsqueda… lo buscaste… tanto tiempo, recorriste tantos lugares por encontrarlo, lo estuviste buscando y esperando desde que él se fue dejándote a cargo de Okina, eras pequeña no podías hacer nada más que esperar, y esperar… desear que tu querido Aoshi-sama regresara, el tiempo pasó y fuiste capaz de valerte por ti misma y tomar la decisión que determinaría tu vida, estabas harta de esperar, saldrías a buscarlo, no te importaba si tenías que recorrer todo el Japón, lo buscarías, y lo encontrarías, lo traerías a casa de nuevo y como lo habías soñado siempre, estarías a su lado, y lo amarías…

Amar….lo amabas… lo amabas como ni tú misma te dabas cuenta, no era una simple cariño u obsesión de una pequeña niña hacia su sempai, ese cariño creció y creció, aún cuando no lo tenías cerca, su recuerdo, su rostro, todo lo que lo hacía ser él, incluso su carácter, era atrayente, hermoso, lindo como nadie que habías conocido, descubriste que querías estar a su lado toda tu vida, sin importar lo que pasara o lo que él pensara, lo amabas… cuanto lo amabas… y por eso emprendiste tu viaje hasta que lograste dar con él…

Hielo… ojos y corazón de hielo… encontraste en él cuando después de mucho tiempo pudiste verlo frente a frente nuevamente, mirada distante, semblante de asesino, manos manchadas con sangre de tu querido abuelo, voz profunda y cortante, no… él no era tu Aoshi-sama, no era el mismo que recordabas, el que se preocupaba por ti, siempre fue reservado, pero nunca así, cómo pudo hacerle eso a Okina? Por qué?... por qué?...y luego escuchar esas desgarradoras palabras…"no me veas… no quiero ver nunca más tu rostro otra vez…"

Tristeza… profunda tristeza, Hannia, Beshimi, Hiotoko, Shikiyou… no solo ellos estaban muertos, el Aoshi que tú recordabas, también había muerto, tu corazón se hacía pedazos, pero ante la falta de Okina y el desprecio de Aoshi, te auto-nombraste la nueva Okashira de los Oniwabanshu, ya que el mismo Aoshi había traicionado y deshonrado ese título, tú lucharías, y sacarías a tu gente adelante, no importaba lo que pasara, tampoco contra quiénes ibas a tener que pelear, lucharías y acabarías con todos tus enemigos, aún cuando se tratara del propio Aoshi.

Lágrimas… enormes lágrimas, rodaron por tus mejillas el día en que Okina le pidió a Himura que acabara con Aoshi, no querías que eso pasara, no querías que muriera, cómo podrías vivir sin él? Una cosa era no tenerlo cerca, y otra era que dejara de existir, no… él no podía morir… ahí mismo te diste cuenta, no podías estar sin él, no querías pasar tu vida sin él, lo amabas, cuanto lo amabas! Solo querías verlo regresar a salvo, lo seguías amando como a nadie, deseando que se arrepintiera y volviera con el resto de onnis… que volviera contigo… nunca antes habías llorado como ese día, nunca antes habías perdido tu control…

De qué sirvió?… de qué sirvió buscarlo tanto? de qué sirvió que regresara con una mirada menos distante, de qué sirvió que Himura lo haya convencido de regresar, de qué sirvió, si aún así permanecía fuera de tu alcance, te alegraste de tenerlo en casa, te enamoraste cada vez más de él, tomaste la decisión de darle tu corazón aún más de lo que ya lo poseía… de qué sirvió? Lo dejó caer al suelo y quebrarse en mil pedazos, se fue… te dejó sola… otra vez… no le importó lo que sintieras, ese inmenso dolor y tristeza solo fue superado por la muerte de Okina, ya era suficiente perder a tus 2 personas más queridas, ya era suficiente de tanto sufrimiento y angustia, de tanto dolor y desesperación, ya era suficiente de tanto llorar…

Maldito… maldito mil veces… maldito el día en que te enamoraste de él, en el que regresó, en el que le dijiste que lo amabas, nunca más volverías a llorar por nadie, a esperar por nadie, a confiar en nadie, no volverías a soportar un dolor igual, de qué servía tener un corazón cuando en lugar de alegrías te trae solo tristezas y angustias? De qué sirve tener sentimientos?...

**_¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬_**

¬Misao:¬ Por eso… por eso quiero vengarme, por tanto dolor, por tanto sufrimiento…y aún… cuando él me diga que me ama… sé que no lo hace….sé que nunca me ha amado realmente… nunca lo hizo… y ahora tampoco… por eso pienso jugar así con él, por eso iba a seducirlo y a dejarlo apreciar y sentir lo que hubiera podido ser suyo, lo que se perdió… lo dejaré cada vez con ganas de más, y cuando él ya no resista y quiera que sea suya, entonces lo seguiré seduciendo para que vea por última vez lo que nunca será suyo…

Por estar sumida en sus pensamientos la Okashira ni siquiera se dio cuenta que Aoshi estaba sentado frente a ella y la veía profunda y amorosamente con esos lindos ojos azules, una mirada que reflejaba su corazón abierto de par en par, una mirada que Misao no entendía cuando regresó de lo profundo de su mente a su realidad, lo veía ahí, frente a ella, con una mirada que ella nunca había visto en él, ni siquiera cuando fingió ser la de antes, no podía despegar sus ojos de los de él, era una mirada fascinante, extaciante…embriagante… podía perderse en ese mar cristalino sin desear nunca más volver… pero… por qué? Por qué su mirada sigue perturbándola tanto? Por qué algo dentro de su pecho reaccionaba instantáneamente a esos hermosos ojos?, Por qué de pronto se siente como la presa teniendo frente a ella al cazador?...

-Aoshi: Misao… [Le acaricia con enorme sutileza y dulzura una mejilla con el dorso de su mano, sin apartar esa mirada de ella y hablándole en susurros audibles pero tiernos, y tan tranquilizantes que podrían apaciguar a una fiera salvaje] te amo… siempre te he amado… [Atrae el rostro de Misao hacia el suyo para darle un suave y tierno beso en los labios]

Misao queda completamente paralizada, y, sin saber por qué no opone ninguna resistencia, su corazón empieza a latir con más fuerza y su cabeza no sabe lo que está pasando…

**_¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬_**

Lo amas… aún lo amas… acéptalo…

No puedes… NO PUEDES apartarlo de tu corazón, encerrar lo que sentías por él en un mal recuerdo…

No finjas… no finjas… bajo esa espesa capa de hielo sigue la Misao que lo ama…

El juego… tu juego… te encerró a ti misma, te está haciendo recordar tus sentimientos… no es solo deseo…

Es amor… amor… nunca has dejado de amarlo, lo odiaste, lo maldijiste, te volviste lo que ahora eres, pero muy dentro aún lo amas, por eso estas tan molesta con él, porque a pensar de tanto tiempo y de todo lo que pasó aún lo sigues amando, estas molesta porque muy adentro de ti, cada día aún de tu vida fría, lo esperabas, querías que volviera, querías verlo otra vez, y te hizo esperar tanto tiempo, demasiado…

Acéptalo… ACEPTALO, lo amas, y él te ama, aún cuando piensas lo contrario… descúbrelo… convéncete… puedes escapar de tu corazón y de tus sentimientos… pero tarde o temprano….siempre te alcanzan y sobrepasan las barreras…

**_¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬_**

-Aoshi: Misao… créeme…créeme por favor… [Le da otros dulces e inocentes besos en sus labios, su mano no deja de acariciar su mejilla y su otro brazo se aferra a su cintura atrayéndola más hacia él]

-Misao: No… es cierto… no… no lo es… no… es cierto… [Balbuceando a penas en susurros tratando de convencerse a sí misma que no es verdad, pero no solo a lo que él le dice, convenciéndose de que su conciencia está equivocada, no puede ser verdad]

-Aoshi: Es verdad… es cierto… [Ahora con ambos brazos la rodea atrayéndola por completo hacia él en un dulce y tierno abrazo, le habla en un tono completamente sincero, ahora transmitiendo por su voz más que por su mirada, su amor hacia ella, su sinceridad, su completa entrega a los sentimientos que lo mantienen atado a ella]

-Misao: No…No… [Tratando de soltarse del abrazo sin éxito, su autocontrol ha desaparecido por completo, está muy confundida como hacía mucho no lo estaba, no sabía qué hacer… cómo actuar… o qué pensar]

-Aoshi: Créeme… onegai… Misao… siempre te he amado… me fui de tu lado… porque… pensé que tu merecías a alguien mejor que yo, que encontrarías a alguien mucho mejor… pero… luego…quería ser yo el que estuviera a tu lado… el que compartiera tu vida… pero… no era digno de ti… no lo era…Misao… cuando me dijiste que me amabas… mi corazón desbordaba de amor por ti, pero no reaccionaba, no pude reaccionar…mi cuerpo no respondía a lo que mi corazón sentía… no merecías estar con alguien que no podía siquiera brindarte una sonrisa, una palabra dulce aún cuando lo quisiera… por eso… me fui…quise convertirme en una persona digna de ti… de tu sonrisa… de tu amor… no… podía regresar hasta que pudiera brindarte todo lo que merecías y mucho más… nunca pensé… nunca quise… hacerte tanto daño… nunca hacerte sentir tanto sufrimiento… Misao… créeme por favor… te amo… por eso estoy aquí… por eso sigo aquí… por eso cambié… y… nunca en mi vida he estado tan seguro de algo como en el hecho de que te amo…

-Misao: No es…cierto…no…te creo… tú…tú…no me amas… [Con su corazón latiendo más y más fuerte, hablando a penas en susurros, ni ella misma esta tan segura de sus propias palabras, adentro muy adentro… quiere que sean verdad, quiere creerle]…tú…tú… solo estas obsesionado… viniste tal vez… amando a la que era antes… regresaste añorando solo un recuerdo… amando ese recuerdo… no a mi…

-Aoshi: Iie… [La atrae lo más que puede a él, hablándole con la misma dulzura y sentimientos que antes] Misao…te amo a ti…

-Misao: Mentira! Solo… estas mintiendo! Si es cierto por qué te empeñas tanto en cambiarme? En que sea como era…

Queriendo alejarse de él nuevamente sin conseguirlo, no es que ella tampoco tuviera la fuerza necesaria para alejarse, en ese momento se sentía débil y vulnerable, tanto como nunca antes lo había estado, su voz… su mirada… sentir sus fuertes brazos rodeándola… sentir sus labios sobre los suyos… si… ahora se da cuenta… ahora entiende por qué el día en que él la besó mientras pretendía ser la de antes se descontroló tanto que lo único que pudo hacer fue irse a su habitación, estaba sintiendo lo mismo en éstos momentos, ese algo dentro de su pecho arremolinándose sin control, esa sensación de tranquilidad pero al mismo tiempo de nerviosismo, su corazón latir con fuerza y su garganta intentando decir palabras que su boca no podía interpretar, esa vez, su beso le trasmitió en verdad sus sentimientos, hoy, su mirada, su voz, sus gestos, todo lo que hacía y decía le brindaban esa misma sensación, le demostraban los mismos sentimientos, pero ahora a ella… a ella… no a la de antes que estaba pretendiendo ser…

-Aoshi: Misao… eso fue antes… cuando todavía aún no había comprendido por completo las cosas… después de lo de tu engaño, si tan solo amara a la de antes, me hubiera ido al descubrir la mentira… pero me quedé… me quedé… y ahora sigo aquí… porque te amo, amo a Misao, a todas y cada una de las que tienes dentro, a la que eres hoy también… el sentimiento no cambia porque tú cambiaste… no me alejaré de ti solo porque ya no eres la que conocí… no dejaré de amarte tanto como ahora lo hago solo porque no eres la que recuerdo… Misao… cuando amas a alguien… lo amas tal cual es… no importa como sea… o como se comporte… con todos sus defectos y virtudes… ya sea dulce y tierna… o fría y distante… y le seguirás brindando el mismo calor y la misma atención, el mismo cariño… porque aprendes a ver no lo que expresa, lo que deja ver, si no que te centras más adentro, tan adentro que ves la verdadera persona… y eso… tú me lo enseñaste… tú no viste en mi al asesino obsesionado con el poder… viste simplemente a Aoshi… a la persona que amabas, y seguiste amando aún cuando fui tan frío y distante, tan cerrado e inexpresivo…recuerdas?... ahora… entiendo todo más claramente… y mi corazón está tranquilo… porque así como tú viste dentro de mi… yo ahora veo dentro de ti… y te amo… y no me arrepiento de eso…porque voy a estar contigo no importa lo que pase… no importa como seas… y no importa todo lo que me digas… no te dejaré nunca más…

¬Misao:¬ Me ama? Realmente me ama a pesar de todo? Por qué? Aún…aún no lo entiendo bien… por qué no me odia después de lo que le hice?...

-Aoshi: Te amo… te amo más que a nadie…

Diciendo esto, Aoshi empieza a besar dulcemente el cuello de Misao, y sus manos empiezan a recorrer con caricias sensuales su espalda… Misao está embelezada con su contacto, y no solo por eso, si no también por sus palabras, por sus sentimientos… si… ahora lo sabe… ella también lo quiere… pero su cabeza la sigue obligando a no confiarse mucho de él, ella misma tampoco está muy segura de sus propios pensamientos, pero no quiere dejar de sentirlo, se siente tan a gusto entre sus brazos, disfrutando de sus caricias y besos, ahora no quisiera estar en ningún otro lado…

Aoshi poco a poco la va recostando sobre el futon, colocándose él sobre ella delicadamente, ahora sus manos recorren su rostro con ternura y delicadeza, sus labios siguen depositando suaves pero ahora más sensuales besos a lo largo de su cuello, para después, sin dejar de acariciarla deja de besarla para verla a los ojos con inmenso amor y ternura, le sonríe de forma tal que ella nunca había visto antes, una sonrisa enorme dibujada en su rostro con un resplandor especial, dulzura, inocencia, gusto, felicidad, nunca se había dado cuenta que una sonrisa pudiera destilar tantos sentimientos, y que una mirada suya pudiera brindarle tanta paz y calidez…

Luego de contemplar el rostro de su encantadora Misao… deposita en esos hermosos y delineados labios un profundo e inocente beso, que después de unos momentos se va transformando en uno más apasionado y sensual, Misao no se opone a ninguno de sus movimientos, actos o caricias, ella misma se siente atraída hacia las nuevas sensaciones, es más, se siente tranquila, tranquila como en mucho tiempo no se había sentido…

Acto seguido Aoshi empieza a despojar a la Okashira de sus ropas, ella vestía su traje de onni, solo que sin sus guantes y zapatos… primero la cinta de su cintura, una vez sin ella, el resto de su ropa no ofrece ninguna resistencia para salir, él la observa profundamente a los ojos antes de continuar, ella se pierde nuevamente en esa mirada dulce y amorosa, sin ella misma saber de dónde, sus labios dibujan una cálida sonrisa, una que había dejado de salir desde hace 5 años, no tenía ni una pizca de resentimiento, venganza, o maldad, su mirada intensa y fría de antes había disminuido notablemente, ahora era más tranquila, siempre profunda pero de una forma diferente, con un brillo especial, no tan notorio pero estaba ahí, esas señales fueron la confirmación de lo que Aoshi esperaba, ella también lo deseaba, tal vez no tanto como él, pero lo deseaba, y eso era suficiente, no quería continuar si ella no estaba de acuerdo…

Sus últimas prendas fueron saliendo de su cuerpo con extrema delicadeza y depositadas a un lado, ahora ya no había nada que le impidiera al onni observar por completo el cuerpo desnudo y perfecto de la mujer que tanto amaba, lo recorre completamente con dulces pero al mismo tiempo sensuales y delicadas caricias como quien admirara temeroso de romper una preciosa y encantadora rosa de cristal…

Entre besos y caricias el ex-okashira la va haciendo suya, de una forma amorosa y especial, nunca desperdiciaba la oportunidad de acariciarla con ternura, de sonreírle resplandecientemente, de mirarla ofreciéndole en ese simple gesto una vista perfecta de su corazón, de sus sentimientos, de decirle que la amaba como a nadie, que siempre estaría con ella sin importar lo que pasara, que nunca más iba a dejarla sola, nunca más desperdiciaría la oportunidad de tenerla cerca, de compartir su vida con ella…

Misao a cada momento podía sentir el inmenso amor que Aoshi destilaba en cada caricia, en cada beso, en cada mirada, sonrisa y movimiento de su cuerpo, era gentil en todo aspecto, pero al mismo tiempo apasionado, solo deseaba complacerla, ella se sentía verdaderamente amada, a eso se le llamaba "hacer el amor"?, pero ella también sentía amor? Se estaba entregando por completo a él por amor? No lo sabía con certeza aún, pero lo cierto era que lo quería, si, aún lo quería, pero la palabra amor le sonaba demasiado grande por el momento, pero había sentimientos, se entregaba por completo porque sentía aún algo por él, no era solo deseo, era por afecto, un afecto que aún no podía clasificar entre el rango de querer y amar, luego tendría que pensar bien en eso, pero ahora… ahora solo deseaba disfrutar el momento y del placer de los actos, disfrutar de sus caricias y besos, de sus palabras, de sus hermosas sonrisas y embriagantes miradas.

La noche transcurrió y luego del despliegue de amor y pasión ambos se quedaron dormidos envueltos entre las sábanas, Misao se abrazaba a Aoshi de una forma tal que él nunca se lo hubiera podido imaginar, recostada con su rostro sobre su pecho y abrazándolo como si fuera un gigantesco muñeco de felpa (peluche).

Aoshi la envolvía con sus brazos, hacía ya un momento que se había despertado, pero no quería moverse, le encantaba verla así, como un ángel que acababa de bajar del cielo, con un rostro tranquilo y tierno, se veía hermosa como ella sola, verdaderamente la amaba, tan solo esperaba haberla convencido, haberle demostrado su verdadero amor, que lo entendiera, que lo aceptara, y si aún, después de ésta noche ella era la fría y distante Misao de siempre, no le importaba, seguiría luchando por ella, por su amor…

Afuera aún estaba oscuro, pero al horizonte se vislumbraba una estela de color entre dorado, naranja y morado, como pintura fresca acabada de dibujar sobre el lienzo de la noche. Aoshi abrió la puerta con cuidado y se puso a observar por un momento el espectáculo, luego volteó a ver a su propia obra de arte invaluable aún dormida en su futon y envuelta entre las cobijas, sonríe dulcemente ante sus pensamientos, si, ni la noche, o el día, el amanecer o el anochecer, el sol, la luna o las estrellas, no había nada más hermoso y perfecto que ella, ni siquiera en lo más alto del cielo. Camina hacia ella con cuidado de que no se despertara, se acerca a ella y con delicadeza la toma entre sus brazos sin desenvolverla de las sábanas, con cuidado y sigilo, se dirige a la habitación de Misao, abre la puerta con cuidado y encuentra su futon tal y como ella lo dejó antes de irse a su "aventura" nocturna, con cuidado la deposita sobre el, acomodando su cuerpo y su cabeza, hacía mucho frío ya que era muy de madrugada, por eso, encima de las sábanas que la envolvían la cubre con las otras que Misao había ocupado antes de salir, sutilmente retira el cabello que caía sobre su rostro y le brinda otra resplandeciente sonrisa, se inclina sobre ella para darle un pequeño y delicado beso sobre sus labios para no despertarla….

La luz del sol se filtraba ya por la puerta al igual que su calidez ante una madrugada fría, la Okashira iba despertando lentamente de su profundo sueño, se sentía relajada y tranquila, y a la vez sentía algo muy raro, se sentía muy especial, y una sensación rara e inmensa que su pecho parecía no poder contener por completo, despertó con una sonrisa, hacía muchos años que había dejado de despertar así, se dio cuenta que a parte de sus cobijas estaba envuelta con unas que no le pertenecían, el olor era inconfundible, eran las de Aoshi, entonces recordó lo sucedido esa noche, pensaba que había sido un sueño, pero eso le demostraba que todo fue real, de repente sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban, se había sonrojado tan solo ante el recuerdo, pero no la puso de malas, es más, de nuevo, sin saber de donde, una pequeña sonrisa dulce iluminó su rostro, sin querer todavía levantarse de su cama, se da la vuelta hacia donde estaba la puerta para seguir acostada un rato más, entonces se percató que alguien le había dejado un hermoso presente, se sienta sobre su futon, y observa al lado de su cama, una hermosa rosa blanca con tallo largo y hojas, pero sin ninguna espina, y bajo ésta, una pequeña nota… sorprendida, desliza la nota de por debajo de la rosa para leerla…

_"Eres aún más hermosa que ésta rosa, y mucho más encantadora que un inmenso jardín cubierto de ellas… estaré contigo siempre… no importa donde… desde lo más alto del cielo, hasta lo más profundo del infierno… iré ahí y hasta el fin del mundo… con el solo deseo de estar a tu lado y amare toda la eternidad…._

_ Aoshi…"_

A cada palabra su corazón latía con fuerza, sus labios sonreían levemente, y sus ojos brillaban de forma especial, toma la rosa del piso y la observa profundamente, huele su hermosa fragancia y se imagina nuevamente esa linda mirada y tierna sonrisa que vio en él esa noche…. Tenía que ordenar sus sentimientos… si… sentimientos… algo que pensó que no tenía más… una más de las tantas cosas que habían despertado en ella esa noche…

* * *

**_Nota 2:_** XD Qué tal? El fic no se ha acabado aún si eso piensan, pero eso si, ya falta poco =P, de nuevo gracias a todos los lectores, disculpen de nuevo la tardanza, espero igual hoy como cada capi, su lindo apreciado y venerado review, espero con ansias sus comentarios, ojala les haya gustado =).


	12. Del Cielo al Infierno

**Nota 06/07/12: **Capi corregido, gracias por leer, cambios en la nota de abajo con negrita xDDD.

* * *

**Nota:** (Yuriko entra con una banderita blanca que ondea sobre su cabeza) T.T Vengo en son de paz! No me maten! (Hace cara de perrito a medio morir ha todos los lectores) Yo sé que me he tardado una eternidad en actualizar… y por eso le pido a todos los que han seguido mi fic mil disculpas ú.ù, si… si… pueden decirme que siempre hago lo mismo y cada capi lo saco al año demo, aún no he abandonado la historia! . . Y por eso, les doy también las gracias a todos los que me han dejado review alentándome a escribir n.n

Este capítulo es muy especial para mi, no solo porque en verdad me ha costado mucho escribirlo (en todo éste tiempo que me he desaparecido me han pasado cosas de "lo más malo" hasta "lo más bueno") y he tomado éste capítulo como reto para darme ánimo y saber que yo puedo hacerlo y que al fin (por primera vez en la vida) sé que puedo terminar un fic. Pero sobre todo, éste capítulo es muy importante, y le puse mucho empeño porque va dedicado especialmente a la persona que amo, mi usagi(Alcor) éste capítulo es parte de mi regalo de cumpleaños para ti n.n (ahora sabes por qué me empeñé tanto en terminarlo a tiempo :P) gracias por apoyarme y darme ánimos, por entender las cosas que son importantes para mi, por aguantarme el tiempo que pasé escribiéndolo, por ayudarme con partes de éste capi (eh ahí todas las preguntas raras que te hice :P) y sobre todo por dejarme estar a tu lado (y en verdad puedo seguir demo, creo que ya sabes todo por cuanto te agradezco), que pases un feliz cumpleaños corazón, este capi va con todo mi amor para ti, le puse mucho empeño y espero te guste n.n

También quiero agradecer de forma especial a mi adorada shanga (mayaya green) por apoyarme y ayudarme a escribir, a madurar mis ideas y hacerlas más interesantes, por revisar el capi en busca de errores o partes sin concordancia, muchas muchas gracias maya! n.n También gracias a ti mendiga mapacha XD (Jo-chan) por ayudarme también, y pues infinitas gracias a todos ustedes que leen y me dan su apoyo (y que sobre todo no me han matado aún por no actualizar T.T), y aunque estoy oxidada en esto de escribir, espero les guste. Y ya me dejo de tanta plática… empiecen a leer! XD que lo disfruten!

**Antes!** Estoy medio molesta que a la hora de subir los capis la mayoría de signos sean removidos, en éste capi para que se entienda, he **reemplazado los corchetes como en el capi anterior, por paréntesis, y los guiones que indicaban el diálogo de una persona por una el signo" ¬ "**

* * *

**Actitudes y Sentimientos**

Por: Yuriko Makimashi

**Capítulo 12: Del Cielo al Infierno**

El sol derramaba sus rayos de calidez sobre la hermosa ciudad de Kyoto, mientras la niebla de la fría madrugada se desvanecía ante su contacto. Desde muy temprano, una persona deambulaba por los pasillos del Aoiya, una y otra vez caminaba frente a una puerta específica, esa puerta que resguarda a la mujer más hermosa que había visto, a la única persona que ha podido hacerlo sentir feliz, a aquella hermosa rosa que aún con espinas es, y seguirá siendo por siempre la mujer que ama….

¬Aún no lo puedo creer…(susurraba entre sonrisas que no cabían en su rostro) realmente…ayer…ella y…yo…(sus mejillas se sonrojaban un poco ante el recuerdo de la Okashira la noche pasada)…eso…quiere decir que…ya la recuperé?...que…ella también me ama?... a caso…ya me perdonó?...(volteaba a ver la puerta como intentando con sus ojos traspasar esa barrera que le impedía ver a la encantadora criatura cobijada en su futon) no…importa lo que pase…o como actúe de ahora en adelante… no perderé la esperanza…ahora más que nunca…estoy más confiado…de que todo saldrá bien…(se detiene frente a la puerta y la observa fijamente, aprieta un poco los objetos que traía en su mano)…lo haré…(sonríe con inmensa felicidad mientras observa en su mano la rosa blanca cuyas espinas fueron removidas con cuidado de no dañarla por él mismo, junto con una pequeña nota que acababa de escribir)

Con inmenso sigilo y cautela como todo ninja, abre el corredizo haciendo el menor ruido posible, camina con cuidado sin hacer ningún ruido hasta aproximarse hacia el futon con Misao dormida sobre él, coloca la nota sobre el piso y la rosa sobre ella a un lado de éste, no puede evitar el quedársele viendo fijamente, se veía tan tranquila…tan en paz en ese momento…era como si su rostro lo hipnotizara y lo mantuviera quieto frente a ella viéndola con ojos destellantes de pura en infinita felicidad y amor, junto con esa dulce y feliz sonrisa que no se borraba de su rostro desde que despertó a su lado, no puede aguantarse más, y con inmensa ternura, aparta algunos mechones de su cabello de su rostro, y le da un dulce beso en la frente, la Okashira se mueve un poco ante la sorpresa de Aoshi, quien se petrifica al instante con el temor de haberla despertado, la onni balbucea en susurros casi inaudibles cosas sin sentido, al instante en que se da la vuelta sobre el futon quedándose dormida profundamente otra vez, el onni ahora más tranquilo empieza a respirar otra vez y su corazón a latir con más calma, se pone de pie y la observa dormida por última vez, sonríe de nuevo y sale de la habitación cerrando tras de si…

¬Omasu: Aoshi-san qué esta haciendo?...

¬Aoshi: Eh? (Sin poder evitarlo, se sonroja un poco y sus ojos se abren a todo lo que dan, como si fuera un niño al que lo acaban de sorprender haciendo una travesura) yo?...nada…(Dice nervioso bajando su rostro y viendo hacia el piso mientras su mano derecha toca su cuello en la parte de atrás.)

¬Omasu: Aoshi-san no me engaña… lo acabo de ver salir de la habitación de Misao…(Lo observa con ojos atentos a cualquier palabra o gesto que pueda llegar a hacer, se le hacía bastante raro que Aoshi estuviera dentro de la habitación de Misao, y mucho más, cuando al descubrirlo se sonroja y se pone nervioso)

¬Aoshi: Etto… pues…(No puede evitar sonreír abiertamente, la verdad, lo que pasó la noche anterior lo ha vuelto el hombre más feliz del mundo, aunque no sabe si explicarle o no, tal vez a Misao no le guste que los demás se enteren)

¬Omasu: Aoshi-saaaaaaan! No me diga que…(Los ojos de Omasu se abren como platos sonrojándose al mismo tiempo, y dejando ver en sus ojos totalmente sorprendidos un destello de picardía e imaginación hiperactiva que en éste caso, dio exactamente en el punto clave)

¬Aoshi: ssssssshhhhhhh!(A penas logra articular eso para poder hacer que no grite mientras del brazo la jala lejos de la habitación de Misao para no despertarla) No grites…(Habla en voz baja y con la cara más sonrojada que antes completamente apenado)

¬Omasu: Entonces si es lo que creo?...usted y Misao…pasaron…la noche… juntos?..(Le habla también en voz baja mientras su mirada pícara se agudiza viéndolo profundamente, con una sonrisa igualmente pícara y gigante en su cara)

¬Aoshi: Etto…pues…si…(Baja su rostro apenado)

¬Omasu: AAAAAaaaaahhh! (No puede evitar gritar de la emoción pero para no hacer escándalo al instante se cubre la boca con sus manos para hacerlo menos sonoro) aaaawwwwww! Que emoción!(Se descubre la boca) Entonces quiere decir que Misao y usted ya no están enojados?...Que volverá a ser la misma de antes? (Observa al ninja con ojos esperanzados)

¬Aoshi: Pues… con certeza no lo sé…pero creo que hemos dado un gran paso… solo espero… que Misao no intente hacer parecer que nada pasó… demo… por eso quiero tu completa discreción y la de los demás…(La mira profundamente a los ojos como insinuándole algo)

¬Omasu: Hay! Aoshi-san! Usted me cree capaz de ir de chismosa con los demás? (Sus ojos vislumbraban una gran inocencia, mientras su sonrisa pícara sin poder dejar de salir la traicionaba)

¬Aoshi: Estoy completamente seguro y esa sonrisa te delata… puede que Misao amanezca muy molesta… más de lo usual… o puede que esté contenta, o al menos tranquila… de cualquier modo… no quiero que estén sobre ella, seguro se incomodará… y depende su reacción seguro que los demás querrán preguntarle… así que es mejor que se enteren… pero… por eso… te pido que les digas que sean discretos y sobre todo tú que eres la más expresiva… si ella quiere comentarles algo lo hará, no la vayan a presionar… no sé si estoy cerca de recuperarla… y no me refiero a la Misao de antes, ya que ha pasado mucho tiempo y no espero que regrese a ser exactamente lo que era… me refiero a su amor…sus sentimientos… sus actitudes se moldearán a lo que sienta o deje de sentir… por eso tenemos que tener mucho tacto en ésta situación… me entiendes?(El onni hablaba tranquilo pero al mismo tiempo con gran sentimiento, cada una de sus palabras salían de su corazón con tanta esperanza como si con ello lograra que el sol girara alrededor de la tierra, sus ojos brillaban felices y llenos de esperanza, mientras esa sonrisa inmensa que parecía el portal a su corazón no se desvanecía ni un segundo de su rostro)

¬Omasu: Hai! Lo entiendo bien! Verá que no nos interpondremos… lo que más queremos es que Misao sea feliz y olvide toda esa tristeza y amargura (Sonríe esperanzada de que al fin, las cosas parecen ir mejorando)

**_¬¬Flash Back¬¬_**

¬Me enteré que hace poco regresó Shinomori al Aoiya… es cierto?

¬Hai!... según nos informaron han pasado 2 semanas desde que regresó… dicen que no parece ser el mismo que ayudó a la eliminación de Makoto Shishio… mucho menos el que fue el protector del Castillo Edo…

¬No es el mismo eh?...mmm… sigue siendo poderoso?

¬Aún no lo sabemos con exactitud… no lo hemos visto pelear en ningún momento…parece que sus reflejos siguen siendo los mismos de hace 5 años… pero debido a los problemas con la Okashira parece haberse debilitado bastante.

¬Eso es bueno… pero él es un objetivo secundario… qué informes tienes de la Okashira?

¬Ella ha seguido entrenando desde que Okina pereció, no es la misma niña debilucha de antes… hemos hablado con sus estudiantes, parece ser que es muy hábil y fuerte, también tiene una mente fría y calculadora… creo que ella será un problema… la vimos combatir hace poco contra Kamiya Kaoru… es rápida, fuerte, con muchos trucos a la hora de pelear…no creo que uno sólo de nosotros pueda contra ella…

¬Mmmmm… es un problema… si… pero creo que lo serán más Battousai y su mujer si adelantamos nuestros planes… seremos pacientes y esperaremos a que se vayan…

¬Qué tal si se quedan por mucho tiempo? Serán un estorbo para lo planeado…

¬Lo sé… lo sé… y aunque quiero que los onnis perezcan rápido… no es una buena estrategia adelantarnos… esperaremos lo suficiente hasta que las visitas inoportunas se vayan… luego… esperaremos un tiempo prudente mientras terminamos de organizarnos…

¬Mientras tanto seguimos con el operativo del escape?

¬Completamente… estoy arto de estar encerrado…cuánto te tardarás?

¬Poco menos de 1 semana…

¬Hazlo en cuanto tengas todo dispuesto… con el resto... avanza en el plan con lo que puedas…

¬Si señor! Se hará como usted lo ordene…

_**¬¬Fin Flash Back¬¬**_

¬No puedo creerlo… de… verdad pasó…(La Okashira miraba una y otra vez la rosa blanca entre sus manos) aún.. no lo entiendo…(releía la dulce nota que había acompañado a la rosa) no… comprendo…

En su cabeza pasaban a cada momento las imágenes de lo sucedido la noche pasada… si… no podía olvidar esa dulce y tierna sonrisa, esos ojos azules viéndola fijamente, tan claros, tan profundos, como dos puertas abiertas de par en par que conducían directamente a su corazón…ese brillo en ellos… era a caso amor?... su voz, tierna y tranquila hablándole como nunca nadie lo había hecho, con palabras tan claras y firmes que no cabía la menor duda de que solo hablaba con la verdad, con ese tono tan especial en que las palabras se convertían en dulces melodías, en susurros arrulladores que calmaban su corazón… esa noche, sus gestos, su mirada, su sonrisa, su voz, absolutamente todo en él, la había derrotado por completo, aún cuando su cabeza lograba con dificultad tener ideas claras de por qué rechazarlo, le era imposible apartarlo de su lado… por primera vez en muchos años, su corazón la estaba controlando, pero no el "corazón" frío y vengativo que la había gobernado junto con su cabeza… no... ese había desaparecido por completo, solo quedaba aquél corazón que pensó hace mucho haber enterrado junto con Okina, ese mismo que aún podía tener sentimientos, emociones, el mismo que la hizo sufrir tanto… pero en ese preciso momento, era como si todas las piezas que habían sido destruidas y perdidas regresaran una a una tomando su lugar, reconstruyendo aquél corazón maltrecho y agonizante que creyó nunca más volver a tener…

Su plan era simplemente perfecto, no podía fallar… seducirlo… atraparlo… hacerle probar tan solo un poco lo que nunca sería suyo, y luego dejarlo… hacerlo sufrir… y cuando viniera a suplicarle perdón, darle el tiro de gracia… pero lo que en verdad pasó… nunca lo habría contemplado siquiera como una posibilidad… nunca lo vio venir… no se dio cuenta en qué momento su plan se había tornado contra ella… cómo fue posible que su muralla se hubiera derrumbado tan fácilmente?... fue así?... su frío muro se había derretido por completo ya?... lo había aceptado?... se había dado cuenta que actuó por amor?

¬Amor?... no… no… puede ser amor…(Fruncía la cobija que aún cubría la mitad de su cuerpo con una mano, como si con eso se anclara a la realidad, como un llamado de su cabeza diciéndole que no tenía que dejarse llevar)

¬¬Si… amor… puede ser amor… esa calidez dentro de tu pecho que te hacía comprender sus palabras, que te daba la esperanza de que fueran ciertas y al mismo tiempo el deseo y la confianza de que todo era verdad…

¬Verdad… lo que dijo… era cierto?... puedo confiar en él? Aún después de haberme decepcionado antes?

¬¬Ya lo hiciste… esa noche, confiaste en él… en sus palabras, en sus gestos, en sus ojos, en su voz… en su corazón… te entregaste a él porque muy dentro… realmente confías en él… porque todo lo que él es ahora, lo es por ti, y solo puede haber verdad en sus actos…

¬Si cambió tanto… era… porque de verdad sentía algo… porque… me amaba… no… él… él amaba a la que era… solo.. quiere y añora un recuerdo…(Susurraba a voz a penas audible viendo hacia el fondo de la habitación como si estuviera dialogando con alguien frente a ella, como si estuviera discutiendo consigo misma)

¬¬No! No!... no confundas las cosas… recuerda lo que dijo, no te ciegues teniendo la solución frente a ti… no lo niegues… lo dijo muy claramente... lo expresó de todas las formas posibles… te ama a ti… y todo cuanto eres y como eres... a ti y a todas las Misaos que llevas dentro… si vino por un recuerdo eso ya quedó atrás, rectificó, él también lo entendió… por qué no tú también empiezas a ver las cosas claras?... cuántas veces más tendrá que decírtelo? Te ama tal cual eres… y no va a hacerte cambiar a como él esperaba que fueras… y sabes por qué?... porque te entiende… porque te conoce… porque solo desea que seas feliz… y la felicidad más grande está en tener a alguien que te valore por todo lo que eres aún cuando tienes más defectos que virtudes en éste momento…

¬Así que tengo más defectos?...

¬¬Cómo le llamas tú a ser vengativa, fría, egoísta, insensible, malhumorada, cínica, hipócrita, caprichosa, mandona…

¬Bien… bien… ya entendí…creo que mi única virtud en todo esto es ser buena peleando…

¬¬Eh… si hablamos en el sentido físico pues si… también podemos decir que eres atractiva y otras cosas pero… por dentro creo que ni a una sola llegamos….

¬Pues entonces qué caso tiene amar a alguien que para ti no tiene nada bueno?... Seguro esta mintiendo… eso es!

¬¬No empieces de nuevo con eso… sabes muy bien que todos sus sentimientos son reales por qué solo continúas poniendo excusa tras excusa en lugar de aceptarlo?... El te ama por encima de todos tus defectos porque cree en ti, cree en la buena persona que llevas dentro, confía que cuando dejes tu amargura todo lo bueno que llevas dentro y que no has dejado salir en años salga a flote… y ese amor, esa esperanza que tiene en ti… y es difícil decirlo… por todo lo que le has hecho hasta ahora no mereces ni una sola gota… pero ves? Él aún así te lo ofrece y tú lo sigues rechazando y diciendo cosas tontas acerca de sus sentimientos, cosas que en este punto en donde estas ni siquiera las crees, pero aún así te aferras en decirlas y en querer que sean verdad cuando son completamente todo lo contrario… por Kami Misao despierta! Ya es hora que despejes tu mente de todas esas nubes grises que te mantienen atrapada en la amargura y el despecho, si continúas más tiempo así, ni tú misma lo soportarás, creerás en todo lo que piensas y no en lo que te demuestran y al final, te quedarás sola… porque tú misma alejarás a las personas que quieren ayudarte y que te aman… no le entregues tu vida al odio… no desperdicies todo lo que tienes alrededor… vive…empieza a vivir después de tantos años…

**_¬¬ Flash Back ¬¬_**

¬Ya era tiempo que me sacaras de ahí…

¬Lo siento jefe… me tardé demasiado porque decidió que los onnis no se enteraran de esto… tuvimos que matar a todos los oficiales que sabían que estaba usted encerrado, y destruir todos los archivos de su captura… eso lleva tiempo…

¬Lo sé… espero que todo haya funcionado conforme lo que has dicho... no quiero que ningún tipo de información llegue a oídos de esos malditos… si algo falla… todo el castigo caerá sobre ti…

¬Si señor!... lo tengo muy bien entendido… no tiene por qué preocuparse… ninguno de los onnis se enterará de que ya no está en la cárcel…

¬Qué hay del plan principal? Ya has avanzado algo en él?

¬Si señor, mis fuentes me están ayudando a conseguir peleadores fuertes que nos ayuden a exterminarlos…

¬Han fijado un precio para atraer a más soldados?

¬Si señor! Los mismos que usted fijó la última vez que nos vimos…

¬Bien… no quiero escatimar gastos en cuanto a los onnis se trata… además… muchos de ellos morirán en la batalla… son muchos yenes menos que pagar…

¬La mayoría de los que se nos han unido están actuando también por motivación propia… hay mucha gente del bajo mundo descontenta con ellos… seguro eso hará la batalla más interesante…

¬Los onnis son una plaga que tengo que exterminar… sobretodo a esa maldita chiquilla…

**_¬¬Fin Flash Back¬¬_**

¬Aoshi: Ohayou mina!...(Sonríe el antiguo guerrero de los ojos fríos al entrar al comedor)

¬Ohayou! (Responden los demás onnis al unísono)

¬Okon: Aoshi-san! Aoshi-san! Es cierto?... de veras… es cierto?(Le pregunta una Okon con ojos enormes y llorosos tomándolo por la manga de su gi)

¬Omasu: Claro que es cierto! Que poca confianza me tienen en algo tan importante! (Cruza sus brazos algo molesta pues les había contado lo sucedido entre Aoshi y Misao y creían que estaba bromeando)

¬Aoshi: Jajajaja..es cierto...Omasu les dijo la verdad… solo espero logren hacer lo acordado.

¬Claro! (Afirman fervientemente al unísono los onnis que habían esperado ese momento desde hace mucho tiempo, estarían tranquilos y sin molestar a Misao con lo sucedido, no iban a permitir que el avance de la Okashira se echara a perder)

¬Misao: Ohayou!...(Dice entrando al comedor haciendo que todos enmudezcan de repente)…qué les pasa? (Volteando a verlos uno por uno y hablando en ese mismo tono frío que todos conocen)

¬Omasu: Nada!...estábamos diciendo que alguno de nosotros iría a buscarte para desayunar si no venías…(Sonríe nerviosa al igual que todos los demás que de pronto se ponen a preparar la mesa como recordando lo que tenían que hacer)

¬Misao: Eh…si…(Los mira a todos incluso a Aoshi ayudando ya a Kuro con los platos, todos evitando verla, sin decir nada temiendo molestarla, así era siempre? Ahora que revisa sus recuerdos… así es…así era todo siempre… todos en silencio, escuchándola hablar solamente a ella, sin opinar a menos que ella misma lo permitiera… temerosos de ofuscarla y recibir una reprimenda, hasta hoy se da cuenta que ha hecho sentir mal a todos aún cuando no tenían nada que ver con su propio dolor) ari…gato…

Habla con voz algo tímida para después caminar viendo al piso hacia la mesa sentándose en su sitio, todos se detienen al instante al escucharla, voltean a verla sin poder evitarlo como por inercia, sonríen de nuevo sin pensarlo, era mucha la emoción de escucharla decir esas palabras, la Okashira veía las expresiones en su cara permanecer aún mientras terminaban de preparar las cosas para el desayuno, hacía mucho que no los veía sonreír, sentía extraño haber dicho esas palabras, igual de extraño verlos reaccionar así simplemente por eso, pero más extraña era la sensación dentro de su pecho, esa calidez que hacía mucho no tenía, la que había enterrado junto con sus sentimientos… era difícil describir esa sensación interna, esa que inundaba su pecho por completo al ver sonrientes a aquellos que nunca la han abandonado, que siempre estuvieron cuando los necesitó, los que siempre se han preocupado por ella, y nunca… a pesar de su comportamiento tosco y frío, la han dejado de querer y desear solo lo mejor… qué injusta había sido con ellos… su lealtad, respeto y preocupación, no solo se basaba en la jerarquía que los ataba a su Okashira como cualquier Oniwabansu… si no que era su cariño hacia ella… el amor que la une a ellos como parte de su familia. Era difícil darse cuenta después de tantos años que sin quererlo te convertiste en lo que odiabas, una persona incapaz de darse cuenta del sufrimiento de los demás, a la que no le importaba lo que pensaran o sintieran los que te rodeaban, tan encerrada en su propio dolor que ni siquiera podía percatarse del de los demás…

El día transcurrió tan extraño como todos se lo esperaban, por un lado, se encontraban con una Misao seria y apartada, y por otro una más considerada que de vez en cuando dejaba salir una sonrisa sincera en su rostro que aparentaba no tener de vez en cuando…

¬Aoshi: Qué miras? (Dirige su mirada hacia donde la Okashira la tenía, sentándose a su lado en la cornisa más alta del Aoiya)

¬Misao: Nada… solo… estaba viendo el atardecer… me… (Voltea a verlo para contestarle sin sorprenderle que haya subido solo para hablar con ella)

¬Aoshi: Tranquiliza de alguna manera? (Interrumpiéndola y terminando su frase mientras le sonreía)

¬Misao: Ha… Hai… (Sin poder resistir esa sonrisa y dulce mirada poniéndose algo nerviosa y viendo de nuevo al cielo pintarse de colores) Cómo lo sabes?...

¬Aoshi: Porque a mi me pasa lo mismo… pero… por qué habrías de tranquilizarte? (Sin dejar de observarla fijamente al rostro, como si viera una aparición divina frente a él)

¬Misao: No es en si tranquilizarme…es… (Voltea a verlo de pronto como dándose cuenta que por primera vez después de mucho tiempo llevaba una conversación tranquila y agradable con él) es algo que no te importa… (Termina en tono cortante pero al mismo tiempo algo forzado mientras voltea su rostro para huir de su mirada)

¬Aoshi: (Deja salir una pequeña risita al darle gracia la actitud de Misao, en verdad se notaba que en el fondo, no quería decir eso y mucho menos en ese tono, es entonces que empieza a apreciarlo? Que la parte más difícil de hacerla despertar de su amargura ya había pasado? Que lo aceptaba?) Pues… creo que si me importa… todo lo que se refiere a ti es importante para mi… (Sonríe contento mientras ve de nuevo el atardecer colocando ambos brazos entrecruzados atrás de su cabeza) y sabes por qué?... (Misao voltea a verlo como si le hubiera leído la mente con ese comentario, al mismo tiempo, él la mira de reojo por un lado de su brazo mientras sonreía) Porque te amo… y sabes? Estoy contento de que así sea… (Le habla en tono dulce y profundo con toda la sinceridad que podía expresar)

¬Misao: Por qué vas a estar contento por eso? Y lo mal que te he tratado? Y el daño que he querido hacerte? Y todo lo que te hice sufrir en éste tiempo?

¬Aoshi: Todo eso ya pasó… al principio… fue duro… si… pero después lo entendí todo… a veces… las mejores cosas de la vida son las más difíciles de conseguir… como la felicidad y el amor… y la mejor forma de obtenerlas es nunca rindiéndose… aferrarse al sentimiento que te motiva y en mi caso contigo… olvidar todo lo malo que pudo haber pasado… y ver más allá…

¬Misao: Más allá?...

¬Aoshi: Hai… así como te lo dije ayer… (Baja sus brazos para voltear a verla por completo) Vi dentro de ti… a la persona que llevas dentro… Misao… nunca me rendiré… no importa cuánto me tarde… voy a demostrarte que mi amor hacia ti es verdadero… (Le sonríe cálidamente reflejando todos sus sentimientos)

¬Misao: Vas a cansarte… lo sé… (Toma sus piernas con sus brazos y voltea hacia otro lado para no verlo)

¬Aoshi: No me cansaré… porque no voy a dejar pasar mi oportunidad de ser feliz… mi sueño de hacerte feliz…

¬Misao: Deberías escribir un libro de poesía… seguro te iría muy bien… (Se levanta y salta del techo para irse)

¬Aoshi: Mmmm… Tal vez… (Viéndola marcharse y susurrando) pero cuando las cosas salen del corazón… no son poesía… si no solo la verdad… (Sonríe al recordar el instante en que Misao se volteó para saltar, esa sonrisa en su rostro que quería ocultarle) No me daré por vencido…

Era un poco entrada la noche ya y ningún onni estaba durmiendo, todos estaban al pendiente de Misao, en sus habitaciones pensando y pidiendo a Kami que la Okashira no rechazara de nuevo los sentimientos de los que se privó por tantos años. Misao no podía dejar de pensar en la conversación que tubo con Aoshi en el techo, esa sensación que llenaba su pecho de calidez al escucharlo hablar y decirle todas esas cosas, esa certeza, y firmeza en su voz, en sus gestos, en verdad le creía… creía cada una de sus palabras…

Mientras revisaba cosas viejas intentando recordar la forma en la que era antes, encontró una antigua fotografía maltrecha, estaba ella junto a Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko y Sanosuke, también el resto de los onnis menos Aoshi, la recordaba… se la tomaron como recuerdo días antes de que ellos regresaran a Tokio después de derrotar a Shishio, recordó lo difícil que fue hacer que Sanosuke se dejara tomar la fotografía temeroso de que la cámara le robara su alma, lo divertido que fue molestar a Yahiko para que saliera en una pose graciosa, lo bien que se sentía ver a las personas que quieres sonriendo y felices, tal y como Kaoru y Kenshin aparecían, y pensar que ella misma tenía el don de animar a los demás, de hacer sonreír a las personas, no toda su vida había sido siempre de tristeza y amargura… muy dentro… añoraba esos momentos en que era feliz… en que esparcía esa energía y felicidad a todos los que la rodeaban, pensar que por 5 años, solo destiló tristeza y amargura haciendo sentir lo mismo a los demás… no… ya no quería ser más un témpano de hielo, ya no quería ser egoísta y pensar solo en ella, ya no deseaba estar atrapada dentro de esa muralla que ella misma levantó… la vida no esta llena solo de sufrimiento… quería ser feliz otra vez… Entre recuerdos y esperanzas se queda dormida sobre su futon, al igual que los demás onnis que esperaban con más ansias que nunca el nuevo día…

La noche era simplemente perfecta… las nubes en el cielo predecían una gran tormenta que se avecinaría ya más entrada la noche, la luna que a penas era un pequeño resplandor en el cielo escasamente y lograba destilar unos cuantos rayos de luz, dejándose ver de vez en cuanto entre los nimbos pasajeros… eso auguraba una oscuridad casi total y perfecta para una sorpresa…

El Aoiya estaba en calma, y todos los habitantes yacían en sus respectivas habitaciones durmiendo. Afuera… unas sombras sigilosas empezaban a rodearlo por todos los ángulos que las construcciones cercanas se los permitieran, adentrándose más y más en ella sin ser percibidos por unos onnis que, ese día en particular, habían pasado por muchas emociones, concentrándose solamente en lo que le pasaba a Misao, y en lo que podrían hacer para terminar de convencerla de hacer renacer sus sentimientos sin presionarla… tanto que terminaron haciendo que sus instintos ninjas disminuyeran notablemente…

¬Misao: Qué…pasa?...(Despertaba la Okashira de su sueño mientras escuchaba una especie de hormigueo constante… no… no era un hormigueo… eran… pasos?...gente corriendo… pisadas en el techo) Pero qué diablos?...(Se levanta agitada abriendo el corredizo de su cuarto solo para encontrarse a varios hombres armados con katanas, cuchillos y kodachis listos para tomar en asalto su habitación)Qué hacen aquí! Qué quieren!...(preguntaba amenazante poniéndose en posición de ataque)

¬Solamente venimos a matarte… sé una buena niña y no te haremos sufrir…

¬O al menos no mucho…

¬Yo digo que la hagamos nuestra por la fuerza y luego la matemos…

¬Si!... así será una forma placentera de vengarse…

Todos ríen con infinita malicia y lujuria ante el comentario, pero fue una muy mala idea haber dicho eso, en la mente de Misao solo se vinieron aquellas escenas de años atrás donde los mismos tipos que mataron a Okina intentaron abusar de ella, todo ese temor e impotencia que sintió en ese momento, el odio, la furia… veía ahora la cara de esas dos personas reflejadas en la de los hombres frente a ella, en sus ojos empezaba a brillar toda esa rabia contenida, esta vez no era una niña indefensa y mucho menos temerosa, sus ojos se volvieron fríos y asesinos, los mismos que, en todo el día no habían aparecido en su rostro…

¬Misao: Los mataré…(Dice en voz seria y cortante mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa malévola que hacía juego con sus ojos llenos de odio)

Los hombres ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar contra la amenaza de la Okashira, que, velozmente con golpes y patadas precisas los desarmaba sorprendiéndolos a todos y dejándolos inmóviles. La Okashira sonríe maliciosa sin dejar de verlos con infinito odio, para después, uno a uno, irlos golpeando con toda su fuerza hasta que quedaran sin conocimiento…

¬Misao: Vamos! Habla! Por qué vinieron a atacarme quién los envía? A qué venganza se refieren?(Preguntaba molesta tomando al último de los hombres concientes por el cuello del gi)

¬Aunque…no..sotros... fallemos… no…no…tendrán…esca…pato…ria…(susurraba entrecortado escurriendo sangre por su boca aún sonriendo con maldad) todos…los…onnis…mo...ri...ran…

¬Misao: Habla o terminaré de..?(Tomándolo más fuerte por el cuello lo amenaza ahora gritándole, pero es interrumpida por el sonido de más peleas dentro de la casa, las pisadas que había escuchado al despertar no se detenían, era como si los estuvieran invadiendo, y ciertamente, así era, todos los hombres que habían estado acercándose al Aoiya ahora estaban dentro atacando a cada uno de los habitantes, no eran simplemente unos cuantos) Maldita sea! (Le da un golpe al hombre en la cara con toda su fuerza dejándolo inconciente tirado sobre el piso, no tenía tiempo que desperdiciar en él, ahora lo importante era acabar con los intrusos, entra a su cuarto y saca de su armario todo el armamento que podía cargar sin que disminuyeran su habilidad y velocidad en combate, sale de su habitación solo para encontrarse a más hombres acorralándola en el pasillo)

¬Aoshi: Kuso! Cuántos más van a seguir llegando?

Decía con sus kodachis en las manos y más de veinte hombres tirados por todo el piso de su habitación y el pasillo hacia ella, mientras que más de ellos armados lo rodeaban impidiéndole el paso y deseando matarlo, no era que los hombres le representaran muchos problemas, ya que aún cuando no había peleado así en mucho tiempo sus habilidades se mantenían y podía deshacerse de ellos fácilmente, pero sabía que la pelea se había extendido por todo el Aoiya, se escuchaban los gritos y choques de espadas por todos lados, le preocupaba la seguridad de todos, sobre todo la de Misao, sabía que ella podía defenderse sola, pero si fuera por él, no dejaría que peleara en ningún momento, sentía una enorme necesidad de llegar hasta ella y protegerla aún cuando no lo necesitara. Todos y cada uno de los onnis estaban combatiendo en todo el Aoiya, era como si el enemigo nunca dejara de salir de todos los rincones, e incluso atravesando el techo. Pero los problemas estaban a penas a punto de empezar, muchos hombres seguían entrando, y otros desde árboles, estructuras cercanas e incluso desde los jardines del Aoiya, preparaban antorchas y las arrojaban contra el restaurante, incendiaban puntas de flechas y las arrojaban al techo o a cualquier punto posible que diera paso a una rápida propagación del fuego por todo el lugar… lo hacían esperando que todo el lugar se incendiara y que la estructura se colapsara sin importarles que sus aliados estuvieran dentro luchando, habían sido contratados para eliminar a los onnis, solamente el que quedara vivo iba a poder cobrar el dinero, no les importaba qué tenían que sacrificar para obtener la jugosa recompensa y más si haciendo eso sus propias vidas no corrían peligro. Adentro, las cosas empeoraban más y más, a medida que las llamas empezaba a adentrarse, el humo se iba propagando por los pasillos y habitaciones haciendo que la visibilidad fuera disminuyendo, el aire se iba poniendo cada vez más denso haciendo que se dificultara el respirar mientras se iba acumulando en el cielo raso… pero las peleas dentro no terminaban, los enemigos aún cuando sus propias vidas corrían peligro no dejaban de luchar, todos y cada uno tenían su propio rencor contra los onnis, y aún cuando murieran, intentarían llevárselos con ellos al infierno…

¬Omasu: Aoshi-san! (Llegaba algo herida y cansada donde Aoshi que acababa de hacerse paso entre los atacantes) Tenemos que salir de aquí!...

¬Aoshi: Lo sé… cada vez el fuego se va incrementando…si no salimos pronto… no encontraremos por dónde hacerlo…(Tocía un poco por el humo acumulándose en el techo)… intenta salir de inmediato, no sabemos cuánto tiempo dure el Aoiya en pie…

¬Omasu: Pero los demás… seguramente siguen peleando… están en peligro!...

¬Aoshi: No te preocupes... veré que todos salgan… tú vete ahora mismo… yo los buscaré y…

¬Omasu: De ninguna manera! No voy a abandonarlos aquí! Es más rápido que cada uno vaya por el lado contrario…si lo hace sólo su vida también corre peligro…(Lo observa preocupada y temerosa)

¬Aoshi: De acuerdo… ten mucho cuidado…(Al ver su expresión sabe que quiere que todos salgan con bien, a demás, tampoco dejará que haga todo por su cuenta, le sonríe para darle más confianza de que todos podrán salir)

La onni asiente con su cabeza, y cada quien toma un camino para buscar a los demás, las llamas ahora ya no estaban solo fuera, si no también adentro, cobrando más y más vida gracias a los vientos fuertes de la tormenta que se avecinaba, a pesar que el Aoiya había sido reparado desde la vez en que Fuji destruyó parte de éste, la estructura de madera ya no era tan resistente por los años que habían trascurrido como para aguantar desde ese momento, más de 30 minutos antes de derrumbarse….

A cada paso que daban, tanto Omasu como Aoshi se encontraban a más enemigos que también debido al fuego no encontraban por donde salir, y ahora más que vengativos, desesperados, si de todas formas van a morir, que sea peleando y rápidamente que quemándose en ese infierno… La carrera contra el tiempo iba disminuyendo y aún cuando sus dotes de guerreros para ambos bandos les valía una resistencia mayor al de la gente normal, poco a poco la intensidad del calor y el humo que cada vez se iba acumulando más y haciendo en ciertos sectores la visibilidad casi nula, estaba llevando a sus cuerpos al límite de su resistencia.

En cada batalla, todos los onnis agotados y sofocados recibían cada vez más daño, Omasu en su recorrido, logra encontrar a Shiro y Okon…

¬Shiro: Aoshi-san! (Mientras iban en busca de una salida encuentran al ex-okashira entre el humo)

¬Aoshi: Shiro!...(Observa a los demás) Okon… Omasu! Están bien?

¬Omasu: Hai!... ya no hemos encontrado a nadie más de aquél lado, y usted?

¬Aoshi: A nadie... pero aún me faltan lugares qué recorrer… (Su pecho se llenó de angustia, no solo por Kuro, que aún no lo encontraban, si no también por Misao… y si le pasó algo? No… no dejaría que eso pasara) Escuchen, tienen que salir de inmediato… iré a buscar a Kuro y a Misao… de prisa!

¬Okon: Pero Aoshi-san… no podemos dejarlo sólo…(Le dice preocupada)

¬Aoshi: No quiero que vengan… es muy peligroso… sé que puedo resistir por más tiempo… ustedes están agotados y heridos… es mejor salir ahora que pueden… prometo que los encontraré y que saldré con vida…

Los onnis asienten sabiendo que Aoshi no se dejaría vencer tan fácil y menos que dejaría morir a los demás, aún cuando él mismo esta herido y cansado, confían en su palabra de rescatarlos y salir con bien, así que parten en busca de una salida, mientras que Aoshi sigue buscando a los demás. La mayoría de las salidas debido al fuego ya se habían derrumbado o eran imposibles de traspasar por las llamas sin salir gravemente quemado, si seguían por más tiempo adentro, se quedarían atrapados por completo, una de las salidas que aún era segura de traspasar era la del restaurante, Omasu, Shiro y Okon, son los primeros en salir, pero no estaban del todo a salvo, a fuera, todavía gran cantidad de hombres dispuestos a luchar estaban frente a ellos listos para matar a cualquier onni que se salvara del incendio, estaban agotados, heridos y sus cabezas no pensaban con tanta claridad como lo hacían siempre, pero lo cierto era, que ninguno estaba dispuesto a morir en ese momento sin antes haber acabado con aquellos que se atrevieron a emboscarlos de esa manera y que más aún, quemaron su hogar… todos los hombres los miraban amenazantes, como el león que observa a una indefensa cría que es incapaz de causarle daño, los onnis respiran profundo intentando obtener un poco de aire fresco que reavivara sus pulmones y les diera un poco más de fuerza y lucidez para luchar, no todo estaba perdido, si luchaban juntos podrían salir de ésta con vida.

¬Misao: Omasu! (Sale por el restaurante como ellos, cansada, lastimada y tosiendo un poco por el humo)

¬Omasu: Misao!... gracias a Kami que estas con vida…(Sonríe al observarla acercarse a ellos)

¬Misao: Todos están afuera?...(Respira profundo para tomar un poco de aire fresco para después voltear y observarlos a todos) Dónde esta Kuro?...y… Aoshi?... Dónde están? (En la cara de la Okashira se reflejó una gran preocupación, una que hacía mucho no tenía)

¬Omasu: Creo que…siguen adentro… (Igualmente preocupada)

En ese instante de entre el humo que escapaba por la puerta principal, salía Kuro herido pero aún con vida, que logra llegar hasta ellos…

¬Okon: Kuro! Estas bien? (Le ayuda a quedarse de pie)

¬Kuro: Si… estoy bien… pero… (Observa a Misao frente a él) Aoshi-san…

¬Misao: Qué pasa con Aoshi? No venía contigo? Dónde esta? (Su corazón latía fuertemente, tenía una sensación de opresión en su pecho que cada vez se le hacía más difícil respirar, estaba nerviosa, en su cabeza solamente pasó la idea de perder de nuevo a otra persona que quería… si… claro que si…ese temor…si no sintiera nada por él le hubiera dado igual que muriera o no…esa sensación tan desesperante, esa angustia en su corazón… era otra de las reacciones que le decían que le importaba…que no quería perderlo…que lo amaba)

¬Kuro: Está aún adentro…

¬Misao: Qué? Pero qué se quedó haciendo ahí dentro pronto terminará todo de derrumbarse!

¬Kuro: Aún no te habíamos encontrado… Aoshi dijo que no se iría hasta encontrarte y salir a salvo contigo…

¬Misao: Aoshi…Aoshi… es un idiota!(Cómo era que arriesgaba su vida solo por ella… no le importaba morir a caso? A él de verdad le importaba su seguridad… su bienestar… su amor es real…no dejará que muera… no lo va a abandonar) Omasu… quedas a cargo… creen que… pueden con ellos? (Los enemigos se acercaban más a ellos)

¬Omasu: (Voltea a ver a los demás, los cuales asienten con su cabeza) Hai, nosotros nos haremos cargo…ve a buscarlo pero… ten mucho cuidado…

¬Misao: Hai! Confío en ustedes… cuídense… (Diciendo esto, les brinda una sonrisa, si, una sonrisa sincera, ahora es donde más se daba cuenta de lo preciado que eran para ella todos y cada uno de ellos, su familia, como sus hermanos, cuando volviera, solo deseaba verlos aún con vida… expresar tus sentimientos… y darle fortaleza con ellos a los que quieres… en verdad… vale la pena parecerse a la que era antes… después de eso la Okashira entra de nuevo al Aoiya envuelto en llamas y parcialmente colapsado)

Al momento en que Misao corre hacia el Aoiya, los hombres no queriendo dejarla escapar se abalanzan contra los onnis, todos respiran profundo y se dispersan para proteger a Misao mientras logra entrar, aún cuando están muy cansados, y todas sus heridas continúan doliendo y sangrando, empuñan sus armas y se disponen a pelear contra los invasores, van a luchar por su hogar, y por haber puesto a las personas que quieren en peligro, todos pelean con todas las fuerzas que le restan en su cuerpo, el humo y el calor habían hecho que sus habilidades e instintos ninjas se debilitaran considerablemente, las quemaduras en su cuerpo hacían que no se pudieran mover con tanta libertad, pero no importaba, iban a derrotarlos a todos, no importaba cuantos fueran, iban a sobrevivir y a dejarle claro a todos que se necesita más que fuerza y ataques sorpresa para derrotarlos.

Misao ya se encontraba dentro del incendiado y parcialmente derrumbado Aoiya, sentía el humo sofocarla y el calor intenso prácticamente cocinar su piel, tenía que darse prisa, o si no, tampoco sería capaz de salir con vida, corta con una kodachi un pedazo de la cinta amarrada a su cintura, y la coloca sobre su boca y nariz amarrándola por detrás de la cabeza, como un intento de mascarilla provisional que le permitiera al menos respirar un poco más entre el humo. Mientras más se adentraba era más difícil respirar y aguantar el calor, la mayoría de pasillos y entradas se habían ya derrumbado, lo cual en cierta forma le facilitaba que hubiera solamente un camino por donde ir, pero al mismo tiempo le angustiaba que Aoshi ahora estuviera atrapado sin salida, pero aún guardaba la esperanza de encontrarlo a salvo, de poder salir ambos con vida, porque ahora, arriesgando su vida una vez más por alguien, como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía, todas las dudas y reproches que guardaba en su cabeza en contra del amor, en contra de Aoshi, se habían desvanecido ya por completo, lo amaba, claro que lo amaba, en su pecho solo sentía esa enorme necesidad creciente de encontrarlo de saber que estaba bien, de poder salir con vida, deseaba ver de nuevo esos hermosos ojos azules que la derretían, esa sonrisa encantadora que la embriagaba, quería sentir de nuevo sus fuertes brazos a su alrededor, abrazándola, arrullándola, protegiéndola… no se daría por vencida ahora que al fin estaba dispuesta a dejar sus rencores, a abandonar su amargura, a dejar que su corazón de nuevo gobernara sus acciones, ahora, que solo desea estar junto a la persona que ama, no iba a perderla, no dejaría que muriera, ahora que lo sabe, su vida no era nada sin la suya, porque justamente él abrió sus ojos, reconstruyó su corazón, confió tanto en ella y le dio tanta esperanza que hizo renacer la vida de nuevo en su interior, no lo perdería… lucharía por él… haría todo lo que fuese necesario y daría todo lo mejor de si para conseguirlo…

¬Aoshi: Shimata!... (Sostenía sus kodachis mientras respiraba agitadamente y no solo de cansancio, si no también porque el humo empezaba ya a afectarle demasiado) Ya basta! Este no es momento para estar peleando! (Discutía contra cuatro hombres frente a él dispuestos a matarlo) Si aprecian sus vidas... tenemos que salir de aquí…(Tocía un poco pero sin bajar su guardia)

¬Estamos listos para morir…

¬Nuestras vidas dejaron de ser algo desde que los onnis nos quitaron la libertad…

¬Si no te matamos nos matarán…

¬Y si de todas formas vamos a morir… vendrás con nosotros…

Los cuatro hombres se abalanzan contra Aoshi, que a pesar de todo ahora estaba muy lastimado y cansado, sus ojos veían ya empañados y duplicaban la imagen, sabía que estaba entrando justo al límite de su cuerpo y aún no había encontrado a Misao, tenía la esperanza de que hubiera salido ya, solamente el deseo de ver a Misao de nuevo lo mantenía aún con fuerzas, pero sabía, que si no salía pronto de ahí, ya no podría más… al menos como parecía, no se encontraba en tanta desventaja, ya que los hombres igualmente se movían con lentitud y los golpes no los daban con tanta fuerza, pero a pesar de todo, no lograba esquivarlos por completo, entre el kempo y sus kodachis, logra eliminarlos, quedando de pie completamente exhausto, no podía respirar profundamente por el humo, por lo cual no lograba recuperar al menos un poco de fuerza, sus heridas sangrantes y quemaduras a causa del fuego hacían que su cuerpo se pusiera torpe y lento; repentinamente, solo escucha un quejido extraño a sus espaldas, empuña de nuevo sus kodachis pensando que se trataba de otro enemigo, voltea y se encuentra con quien menos esperaba…

¬Aoshi: Mi..sa..o?...(No podía creerlo, ella estaba ahí, ahora dándole la espalda, de pie, aún con vida, su corazón se emociona y su corazón late con fuerza, esperaba que no fuera una alucinación)

¬Misao: Es..tas…bien? (Se le escuchaba la voz cansada y entrecortada pero al mismo tiempo firme, ella igualmente estaba herida y con quemaduras)

¬Aoshi: Hai! (Feliz de verla y escucharla, guarda sus kodachis acercándose a ella) Me siento… tan aliviado de que sigas con vida…

¬Misao: Tienes que salir… ahora… (Su voz se escuchaba más tenue)

¬Aoshi: Tienes?... tenemos querrás decir… no me iré sin ti…(Preocupado se acerca más a ella)

¬Misao: No!...(Toce un poco)…yo… iré por otro lado…tú…ve por el camino… a tus espaldas…hay… una salida… hacia el jardín principal…(Cada vez su voz se entrecortaba más y más, era como si se estuviera ahogando con algo)

¬Aoshi: Misao…qué…ocurre?... (Ahora más preocupado intenta tomarla del hombro para voltearla hacia él)

¬Misao: No te acerques!...(Toce más moviendo su hombro para soltarse el leve toque de Aoshi, lo cual hizo que soltara un quejido)

¬Aoshi: No… no estás bien… qué pasa? Por qué no me das la cara?... (Camina hacia ella rodeándola para verla de frente, lo cuál, hizo que se diera cuenta de la cosa que para él en ese momento, era lo más desgarrador que había visto) Mi…sa…o…(A penas logra balbucear)

La Okashira a penas y lograba mantenerse de pie, mientras por la hoja de una kodachi, su sangre resbalaba hasta gotear al piso, ésta estaba insertada entre su vientre y su estómago casi por completo, no sabía qué había pasado, sentía que su cuerpo no le respondía, voltea a ver siguiendo la dirección de donde probablemente habría venido la kodachi, y así es, en el pasillo en donde están ellos, se encontraba un hombre con el cual Aoshi no recordaba haber peleado, éste hombre tenía clavadas dos kunais en puntos clave que sabía solo Misao pudo haber atinado, y justo a la derecha de Misao, sin duda, el pasillo por donde ella habría llegado… eso quería decir que….

¬Aoshi: Por… qué?... por qué te interpusiste?...(A penas logra decirle entre susurros)

¬Misao: No…quería que… pasara…de…nuevo… no quiero…que… la persona que… amo… muera…(Le susurra tosiendo un poco mientras de su boca brotaba algo de sangre, lo mira a los ojos por un instante, con esos ojos brillantes y llenos de amor, mientras a penas logra esbozar una dulce sonrisa, para después perder sus fuerzas y desvanecerse hacia delante)

¬Aoshi: Misao!...(Logra atraparla en sus brazos con cuidado de no hacer que la kodachi se hundiera más en ella; su corazón latía con fuerza, había dicho que lo amaba, que no quería que la persona que amaba muriera… por eso lo hizo, en verdad el nunca se dio cuenta que Misao estaba haí, siquiera que ese hombre le había arrojado a traición la kodachi para matarlo por la espalda, sus instintos ninjas y sus habilidades habían decaído tanto que ni siquiera tubo un vago presentimiento, Misao se dio cuenta al salir del pasillo pero era muy tarde, si le arrojaba algo, igualmente la kodachi lo impactaría en cualquier otro punto, lo único que quedaba era interponerse, y lo hizo al mismo tiempo en que le arrojó las kodachis al hombre para que no intentara nada más) Misao… hablame!... no te desmayes despierta!(Rápidamente, rompe parte de su traje, envuelve el rededor de la espada que esta hundida en la herida y presiona) Se fuerte…(Empuña la kodachi dentro de Misao y la jala fuerte y rápido hacia fuera sacándosela al momento en que Misao grita por el dolor, el retazo de su traje cubre la herida y la presiona intentando que deje de sangrar, tira la kodachi y con cuidado, deja a Misao en el suelo, se quita el sobretodo y la envuelve con éste ya que el fuego se incrementaba dentro)

¬Misao: De..ja…me….(Sin abrir sus ojos a penas y lograba susurrar entrecortada) si…me…llevas…no…po..drás…sa..lir…

¬Aoshi: No voy a dejarte… no dejaré que mueras…(Claro que no dejaría que muriera y menos cuando ahora sabía que la había recuperado, que Misao lo amaba, que hasta fue capaz de dar su vida por la de él, no abandonaría ahí a la persona que ama, sin ella su vida no valdría nada…la toma como puede entre sus brazos, utilizaría ahora todas las fuerzas que restan en su cuerpo para salir con ella, debía salir rápido, el piso temblaba y se escuchaba que había empezado el derrumbe en otros sectores del Aoiya, se dirige por la salida que Misao le había indicado antes)

Misao solo logra brindarle una leve sonrisa antes de desmayarse, si, recordó esas palabras, esas que ella misma también había pensado, ninguno de los dos está dispuesto a abandonar al que ama, ella sabía que si Aoshi se daba cuenta de esa herida se la llevaría con él no importando lo que le costara, aún cuando retrazara su salida y le fuera más difícil encontrarla, pero ahora lo entiende, lo comprende por completo, ya que ella expuso su propia vida sin titubear, porque ese deseo tan ferviente de que solo deseas el bienestar de la otra persona era lo más importante, ella no iba a dejarlo morir, así como ahora él tampoco la dejará morir.

De entre las llamas y los derrumbes Aoshi logra abrirse paso con bastante dificultad, las vigas principales se estaban colapsando haciendo que el peso del segundo piso del Aoiya terminara de destruir los soportes haciendo que todo se derrumbara en cadena, Aoshi a penas y logra salir justo al jardín principal, el más grande, pero no le valía quedarse ahí pues no sabía si el derrumbe y el fuego los alcanzaría, agotado, logra saltar la barda del Aoiya hasta llegar a la calle.

¬Aoshi: Vamos… despierta… onegai… onegai… reciste… (Sin dejar de sostener a Misao entre sus brazos la recuesta un poco en el suelo, no deja de presionar la herida intentando parar la hemorragia, su corazón latía fuerte no solo por el cansancio si no también por la angustia de que Misao no pueda salir de ésta con vida)

¬Misao: A..o…shi… (Apenas balbucea entreabriendo sus ojos)

¬Aoshi: Gracias a Kami… que aún estas con vida…(Le sonríe con suma felicidad y amor, con ojos brillantes y llenos de esperanza)

Pero estos no le duraron por mucho tiempo, sin previo aviso, Misao logra ver detrás de Aoshi a alguien de pie, intenta avisarle pero en tan solo un segundo, el hombre golpea el cuello de Aoshi por detrás, sus ojos se abren por completo y lentamente, Misao puede sentir como sus brazos dejaban de sostenerla, cayendo sobre ella…

¬Misao: A…oshi…Aoshi! (Sin saber de donde, recupera fuerzas parcialmente, lo sentía sobre ella pero no sentía su respiración, como puede a pesar del dolor de la herida, lo toma por los hombros empujándolo hacia atrás para quitarlo de sobre ella, lo deja a su lado acostado, mientras ella se sienta para observarlo mejor, Aoshi tenía sus ojos abiertos pero nublados, estaba completamente inmóvil)

¬Es una lástima que el gran Shinomori muera así de fácil… (El hombre da unas vueltas alrededor de Misao y Aoshi hasta quedarse de pie a unos pasos de ella)

¬Misao: Que…muera…?(Sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, con impotencia, con rabia de escucharlo decir esas palabras) NO! Él no ha muerto! (Lo mueve desesperada con ambas manos como si quisiera despertarlo de un sueño profundo)

¬Es inútil… no gastes tus fuerzas en él… lo he golpeado en su segunda vértebra… (Sonríe malicioso como si hubiera hecho un gran logro)

¬Misao: Axis… (Sus ojos se abren todo lo que dan mientras a penas logra susurrarlo)

¬Así es… muy bien!... la conoces!... y sabes lo que pasa cuando ésta se fractura no?...(Sin dejar de esbozar una sonrisa triunfante)

¬Misao: Una… muerte… segura… (Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, si en verdad lo había hecho, Aoshi ya estaba muerto o estaba muriendo, y no había nada que hacer para salvarlo) NO! NO ES CIERTO NO ES CIERTO! (Toma el gi de Aoshi con fuerza mientras lo observa) El no está muerto… él… no… yo… yo no iba… a dejarlo… morir… (A penas susurraba mientras sus lágrimas brotaban una tras otra de sus ojos y caían sobre el pecho del ex-okashira, lo observaba ahí y se imaginaba igualmente el cuerpo inerte de Okina)

¬Jajajajaja! Pues tal parece que no fuiste lo suficientemente hábil para salvarlo… y te haces llamar la Okashira! Bah! Ni siquiera pudiste hacer nada por él… jajajaja! (Sarcástico y sin poder dejar de burlarse)

¬Misao: YA BASTA! ERES UN MALDITO BASTARDO VAS A PAGAR POR LO QUE HICISTE! (Se pone de pie con dificultad presionando con fuerza su herida sintiendo que al moverse expandía su tamaño, al estar de pie, el sobretodo de Aoshi que la envolvía cae al suelo mientras en los ojos de la chica aún empapados por lágrimas se vislumbraba un brillo frío, asesino, los mismos que cualquier asesino le brinda a su próxima presa)

¬Jajajaja! No me hagas reír… crees que vas a matarme? JA, tú serás la primera en morir niñita…

¬Misao: Voy a cortarte la lengua si sigues bromeando… pero antes… quiero que me digas quién diablos eres… quién fue el que te contrató para hacer todo esto… (Avanza hacia él amenazante pero aún tambaleante, no deja de mirarlo a los ojos)

¬Ah! Es cierto… qué descortés de mi parte… permíteme presentarme… watashi wa Emitsu Yukio desu… (Descaradamente hace una reverencia burlona ante ella) y con respecto de a quien sirvo… es un secreto…

¬Misao: No importa… lo averiguaré de alguna forma… al menos ahora ya sé qué nombre ponerle a tu lápida…

Todo el odio que sentía, el rencor, la angustia, la amargura, todos esos sentimientos eran el único motor que movía ahora su cuerpo, de entre sus ropas, aún le quedan dos kodachis, las cuales agarra una en cada mano empuñándolas como si fueran cuchillos, para después abalanzarse contra él, daba zarpazos con sus brazos con las kodachis por delante intentando golpearlo, pero cada intento era evadido con facilidad…

¬Yukio: Vamos! A caso eso es todo lo que la Okashira puede ofrecer?... (Se burlaba sonriendo y altanero como antes)

¬Misao: Veremos si te sigues riendo cuando te corte el cuello!

Aumenta la velocidad de sus pasos y sus golpes lo más que puede, pero su cuerpo cansando, herido y a penas en pie, no lograba darle la resistencia, la fuerza y mucho menos la velocidad que necesitaba, no importaba cuanto se esforzaba, ninguno de los golpes daba en el blanco, Yukio esquivaba cada zarpazo como si estuviera jugando con él, tenía que hacer más que solo eso, por eso, sin dejar de dar éstos golpes, intentaba golpearlo con sus piernas, haciendo giros inesperados, atacarlo en todos los ángulos posibles ya sea con sus kunais, sus brazos, sus piernas y pies, pero nada lograba dar resultado, no importaba cuando se esforzara, no lograba darle ni un solo golpe certero… y peor aún, a cada movimiento, su herida se desangraba más y más, iba perdiendo el sentido del arriba y abajo, si él se proponía atacarla y dejar de jugar con ella, seguramente la mataría en un instante, por eso tenía que hacer algo lo más rápido posible…

¬Yukio: Deja de pelear… como ninja eres un caso perdido ahora… seguramente en estos momentos hasta un chiquillo puede ganarte, pero ya me harté de jugar contigo… mientras más pronto te liquide podré ir con buenas noticias a mi Jefe… jajajajaja… Shinomori ya está completamente muerto… debo decir que murió como el perro callejero que era… jajajajaja!

¬Misao: AOSHI NO ESTA MUERTO! NO LO ESTÁ! (Era tan desgarrante el hecho de que Aoshi estuviera muerto que Misao aún no lo aceptaba, para ella él seguía vivo, que era solo cuestión de tiempo para que se recuperara y se levantara)

¬Yukio: Claro que está muerto…murió tan fácil como yo esperaba que lo hiciera… que no lo ves?... anda… obsérvalo… está ahí tirado, sin respirar, sin moverse… está muerto… (Señalaba el cuerpo de Aoshi mientras hablaba con desprecio)

¬Misao: No… él no…(Nuevas lágrimas inundaban sus ojos azules haciéndolos parecer profundos pozos de tristeza) Aoshi está… muerto…

Su corazón se hacía cada vez más y más pequeño, era como si toda su vida se fuera en esa aseveración, si él ya no existía entonces de qué servia que ella siguiera con vida? Hubiera preferido morir dentro del Aoiya con esa kodachi que sentir ese inmenso dolor cercenar su corazón, ese dolor aún más intenso que cuando se fue, aún más insoportable que cuando Okina murió, esa sensación de que tu mundo se había terminado en ese instante, que no fue capaz ahora… por segunda vez… de proteger a alguien que ama, su mirada se endurece y se pone fría como un témpano de hielo, a pesar de que sus lágrimas no pueden dejar de brotar…

¬Misao: Oh si! Eres un gran asesino… te jactas de haber matado a Aoshi fácilmente no? Pues qué esperabas después de haber pasado todo un infierno dentro del Aoiya incendiándose? Seguramente tú no hubieras soportado estar ahí dentro ni cinco minutos, si eres tan bueno peleando como aseguras por qué lo atacaste por la espalda? No eres más que un cobarde… un maldito cobarde… y ahora te burlas pretendiendo de que vas a matarme no? Pues qué honor y qué gloria vas a obtener al matar a una mujer herida y sangrando a muerte cuyas habilidades como ninja están por debajo de un diez por ciento de su capacidad máxima? Eres solamente un buscapleitos… un guerrero de verdad no actúa tan cobardemente como tú, no tienes honor y no vas a ver ningún tipo de gloria con mi muerte… (Le habla tan cortantemente y llena de furia que cualquiera que la hubiera escuchado se sentiría amenazado)

¬Yukio: Basta maldita urraca! Ahora si voy a matarte has colmado mi paciencia!

¬Misao: Veamos quién muere primero…(A pesar de que ya casi y ni podía moverse, sabía que en ese momento solo tenía una oportunidad, tenía que inmovilizarlo, era su única esperanza, de esa forma al menos estarían casi en igualdad de condiciones, su mirada perdía el objetivo pero aún así confiaba en sus instintos, y sobre todo, en la promesa que se hizo a si misma en el momento en que aceptó la muerte de Aoshi, a ese hombre, no lo dejaría con vida, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera… intenta de nuevo golpearlo dando zarpazos con las kunais en ambas manos…

¬Yukio: Acaso eres idiota? Con eso no vas a ganarme! (Esquiva de nuevo fácilmente cada golpe)

Misao solo sonríe, porque no se había dado cuenta de su plan, sabía que con eso no lo golpearía, pero si él iba a jugar sucio, ella adoptaría sus reglas, dando una vuelta apoyándose únicamente en una pierna, hace como si fuera a darle una patada tomando impulso de ésta forma, Yukio estaba listo para esquivarla como todos sus golpes, pero ésta vez Misao enfocó el piso primero antes que a él, con el pié que lanzaría la patada, pasa rozando el suelo levantando polvo y tierra con éste, al mismo tiempo en que lo eleva y lo convierte en una patada, Yukio la esquiva pero el polvo que había sido levantado por su pie y adherido a su zapato son lanzados contra su rostro haciendo que éstas partículas se metieran dentro de sus ojos…

¬Yukio: Aaaaaaaaahhhhh! Maldita! No puedo ver! (Restregaba sus ojos con sus manos una y otra vez desesperado por la molestia y el ardor del polvo en ambos ojos haciendo que se olvidara de moverse e impidiendo que viera lo que Misao planeaba)

¬Misao: El que a hierro mata…(Trata de enfocar con sus cansados ojos a Yukio, y confiando en su instinto, lanza con toda la fuerza que tiene ambas kunais contra él, cada una de ellas encajándose por completo en ambas piernas de Yukio, justamente en ambos muslos adentrándose dentro del músculo haciendo que callera de rodillas al suelo sangrando) a hierro muere… (Refiriéndose al truco sucio que utilizó, cansada y sin poder mantenerse más de pié, cae de rodillas sobre el suelo aprentándose la herida y tosiendo un poco dejando salir algo de sangre por su boca)

¬Yukio: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! MALDITA ZORRA! (Se quejaba por el dolor punzante en sus piernas y el que aún permanecía en sus ojos) VOY A MATARTE VOY A MATARTE! (Seguía restregando sus ojos con una mano mientras con la otra se veía tentado de sacar las kunais, pero al mismo tiempo detenido por el dolor que significaría temiendo terminar de cortar el músculo)

¬Vaya... vaya… vaya… parece que el gato terminó siendo un león… no Emitsu?...

Tanto Misao como Yukio voltearon a ver hacia donde provenía la voz que hablaba, era justamente donde estaba Aoshi, un señor ya muy viejo con rasgos toscos y malhumorados estaba parado detrás de Aoshi…

¬Misao: Tú… no… puedo creerlo… (Atónita lo veía una y otra vez de pies a cabeza)

¬Yukio: Notsumo-san!

¬Misao: Notsumo… Satsui… MALDITO CREÍ QUE ESTABAS EN LA CÁRCEL! Debí haberme imaginado que tú habías hecho todo esto! (Sus ojos ya asesinos ahora destilan más odio y rencor al verlo).

¬Satsui: Y crees maldita chiquilla que te dejaría salirte con la tuya e iba a pudrirme dentro de esa asquerosa cárcel? Después de matar a Okina mi propósito de acabar con todos los onnis no se ha desvanecido ni por un solo segundo en todos éstos años! Emitsu hizo un buen trabajo avanzando la preparación del ataque y sacándome de prisión…Debiste haberme matado cuando tuviste la oportunidad… (Sonríe sarcástico) ahora todo mi plan ha salido a la perfección, el Aoiya está destruido, al frente los otros onnis están siendo derrotados por el resto de mis hombres… al menos Emitsu te ha debilitado bastante… hasta ha superado mis expectativas asesinando a este perro imbécil y asqueroso de Shinomori… JAJAJAJA! (Diciendo esto le da una patada muy fuerte al cuerpo de Aoshi por su hombro haciendo que rodara dándose vuelta y haciendo que quedara boca abajo con la cabeza de lado viendo hacia donde está Misao)

¬Misao: (A cada palabra que decía su rabia crecía aún más, como deseaba en ese momento no estar tan débil como para terminar de matar a Yukio y asesinar a Satsui, pero con lo que le hizo al cuerpo de Aoshi había sido la gota que derramó el vaso, lo mataría sin dudarlo, su rabia y odio creció tanto que le dieron fuerzas para ponerse de nuevo de pie) MALDITO ENGENDRO DEL DEMONIO CÓMO TE ATREVES VIEJO SENIL Y RASTRERO! VAS AMORIR POR TU OSADÍA CUCARACHA DE ALCANTARILLA!

Mientras Satsui y Misao discutían Yukio se desencajaba las kunais de las piernas y se disponía aún a paso lento a escapar al lado de Satsui…

¬Satsui: CALLATE MALCRIADA IMPERTINENTE! Voy a terminar lo que Emitsu empezó… (Saca de entre su gi un arma, la cual carga y apunta hacia Misao) Ten por seguro que no fallaré…

¬Misao: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!... (Ríe malévola como si hubiera perdido la razón por la muerte de Aoshi y la injuria de Satsui hacia su cuerpo) Si yo voy a morir… me aseguraré que ustedes me acompañen al infierno…(Habla firmemente con voz de ultratumba sonriendo como si fuera la última travesura que haría, saca de entre sus ropas a su espalda un shuriken, éste constando con 4 partes encogidas haciendo la apariencia de garras filosas, en un solo movimiento, hace que se expanda dándole la apariencia de una cruz con sus 4 puntas afiladas como ganchos, al verla, Yukío intenta correr como puede hacia Satsui para refugiarse con su arma, Misao lo observa de reojo, y con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban en su cuerpo, con todo su odio y rencor, con todo el sufrimiento de su corazón ante la muerte de la persona que ama… de Aoshi, lo lanza contra Yukio) Despídanse de su preciosa vida…

¬Satsui: MALDITA!

Le apunta a Misao disparándole pensando que con eso se libraría del golpe de shuriken, la bala iba directamente a ella y a su corazón, pero siendo suerte, casualidad o mal augurio Misao ya no podía seguir manteniéndose de pie, sus fuerzas ya la habían abandonado casi por completo, va cayendo de nuevo al piso de rodillas haciendo que el impacto de la bala no diera en su corazón si no en su hombro traspasándolo, termina de caer mientras se toma el hombro gritando de dolor, pero pronto toda la angustia que sentía sería pagada, el shuriken a gran velocidad y con mucha fuerza alcanza a Yukio, éste al voltear a verlo para intentar esquivarlo solo hace el trabajo del shuriken más sencillo, éste girando, se impacta contra él desde su pecho subiendo hasta su cuello cortándolo casi por la mitad, dejándolo tirado sobre el piso desangrándose ya sin vida, pero el shuriken aún con ese choque no había disminuido su velocidad y potencia, al contrario, había hecho que la curvatura de su dirección fuera más precisa yendo directamente sobre Satsui , éste intenta dispararle para desviarla pero sin éxito, al verse acorralado, sale corriendo intentando escapar, pero a pocos pasos, el shuriken lo alcanza encajándosele dos de sus cuatro puntas en su espalda profundamente, haciendo que cayera de cara al suelo arrastrándolo por unos cuantos centímetros por la fuerza del impacto.

Misao observa el final de los dos hombres que le habían hecho más daño en toda su vida, pero al mismo tiempo, sus fuerzas se agotan y no cree resistir por más tiempo, como puede, se arrastra donde está el cuerpo de Aoshi, y con sus últimas fuerzas se abraza a él de lado topando su frente con la suya…

¬Misao: Lo… siento… (Sus ojos derraman nuevas lagrimas hablando entre susurros cortados) no pude… salvarte… pero… pronto… estaré contigo… si el destino… me lleva… donde estas tú… y si no… como tú lo dijiste… iré… desde el cielo… hasta el infierno… solo… para estar… a tu lado… (Logra dejar salir una leve sonrisa, mientras sus ojos se van cerrando poco a poco) te…a…mo…(A penas y casi inaudibles, fueron éstas las palabras de la Okashira antes de desvanecerse por completo).

* * *

**Nota 2:** Yyyyyy… FIN!... T.T no me maten todavía por favor! XD qué dijeron ahí se acabó? Pues NO! Este fic aún no se ha terminado, me queda un capítulo más por escribir ( prometo que ésta vez no me tardo tanto en actualizar) espero que les haya gustado y que me sigan apoyando, y ahora, como en cada capi, les ruego, les suplico y les imploro (a parte de misericordia por mi vida T.T) me dejen su preciado, adorado y venerado review! Saben que sus opiniones son muy importantes para mi! Gracias por leer! n.n

Ah! Por cierto... (. si yo sé que hablo mucho en estas notas) quiero hacer la aclaración que si hay algunas palabras o insultos o actos en éste capi que a algún lector no le agrade, lo siento mucho pero siento que si no los ponía o le quita la emoción o sentiría incompleta la historia así que… si os he ofendido T.T disculpad a esta pobre escritora que mendiga por su obra un mendrugo de pan…(Yuriko haciéndose la víctima de "mi cabeza me obligó a escribirlo yo no quería" o.o o tal vez si quería? (Muajajajaja!)… XD anyway... again gracias por leer!)

Qué dijeron la mendiga ya se fue? Pues no! Lo último, para compensar un poco mi tardanza, he subido una canción de los soundtracks de RK que le da en ciertas escenas al fic (que por cierto es acústica), si quieren descargarla, solo vayan a ésta página:

http/espanol.


	13. El Fantasma del Pasado

**Nota 08/07/12: **Capi revisado y arreglado, los cambios en la nota de abajo con negrita, gracias por leer! n.n

* * *

**Nota:** Aquí estoy de nuevo! XD (aplausos!) vuelvo a actualizar después de... . 1? 2 años?, en realidad no recuerdo , pero aquí estoy, y debo decir que en gran parte le doy las gracias a Krystal of Nol, por haberme estado apoyando, y darme animo "sin presiones" XD para seguir con el fic, y además con sus dibujos super cute de Misao y Aoshi basados en el fic (dense una vuelta por su portafolio en : krystal - of - nol . deviantart . com , eliminen los espacios en blanco, aún no sé como poner direcciones por aquí sin que las arruine). En realidad dije que quedaba 1 capi más, pero llevo mucho escrito y siento que me falta aún para llegar al final, así que decidi partir lo que llevo por la mitad, y convertirlos en 2 capítulos. Estos van a ser por primera vez, los 2 capítulos donde no he tenido ayuda de ningún "editor" xD (entiéndase editor por: Amigo/a que lo lea y opine, critique y corrija, antes de publicar), así que voy a la deriva T.T tenganme pasiencia, espero que les guste; en este capi espero su sincera opinión, así depende lo que piensen de él, lo puedo arreglar o algo que no les parezca. Gracias a todos por leer, y aclarando ahora **los "( )" paréntesis, reemplazan mis asteriscos, corchetes, etc etc.. . que he puesto en capis anteriores para separar la descripción de las acciones de los personajes y las "~" virgulillas significan que el personaje lo esta pensando.**

**OJO: **Sugiero que lean el capítulo anterior para recordar lo que pasa, si no lo recuerdan se me van a perder en lo que he escrito hoy, pongan atención a los hechos del capi anterior, gracias! XD.

* * *

**Actitudes y Sentimientos**

_Por: Yuriko Makimashi_

_**Capítulo 13: El Fantasma del Pasado  
**_

-Kaoru: Aún no lo puedo creer… (Caminaba despacio con un kimono negro y gris que pensó jamás usaría, con mirada triste y un tanto distante)

-Kenshin: Lo sé… es muy difícil aceptar la muerte… sobre todo de las personas cercanas a ti… (Igualmente de luto, caminaba a su paso tomándola de la mano e intentando comprenderla y hacerla sentir mejor con sus palabras)

-Kaoru: Pero… fue una muerte horrible… eran tan jóvenes… Kenshin tenían sus vidas por delante…(Tomaba con más fuerza su mano, al mismo tiempo que su mirada triste intentaba buscar un refugio tranquilo en el violeta profundo de los ojos de su amado pelirrojo)

-Kenshin: Sabes que en este mundo… nada es una casualidad… ciertamente para nosotros… es el fin de sus vidas, el final de todo lo que pudieron ser y hacer… pero eso no quiere decir que su destino haya sido malo, o triste… al final estuvieron juntos… y prefiero pensar, que éste es tan solo el inicio de un nuevo viaje para ambos… una nueva vida donde aún cuando no podamos acompañarlos… serán felices…

-Kaoru: Kenshin… (Se acerca a él rodeando su brazo con los suyos y recostando su cabeza sobre su hombro mientras seguían su camino) tú crees que… al final… tú y yo… también subiremos juntos?...

-Kenshin: No solo lo creo… (Se detiene haciendo que ella quede al frente suyo para poder verla, toma sus manos entre las suyas y la mira dulcemente) te lo aseguro… nada hará que me separe de ti…(Le da un tierno beso en sus manos para volver a verla de nuevo con esos ojos llenos de amor y esa sonrisa que siempre la hacían sentirse tranquila)

-Yahiko: Ejem… cuánto tiempo van a quedarse ahí parados?

-Kaoru: (Voltea a verlo molesta) Y cuánto tiempo vas a seguir así de impertinente?...

-Yahiko: Bah... ni que esos arrumacos fueran los únicos que se hacen como para que…(Siendo interrumpido por el puño de Kaoru impactándose sobre su mejilla con fuerza)

-Kaoru: A veces pienso que sigues siendo el mismo chiquillo impertinente e insolente de 10 años que conocí…

-Yahiko: Pues tú no has dejado de ser una bruja fea de pésimo humor y mucho menos buenos modales… (Sobándose la mejilla golpeada con su mano, cuyo dolor le recordaba que Kaoru seguía siendo igual o más fuerte que hace años atrás)

-Kenshin: Eh... bueno... bueno… ya basta... tranquilos… (Interrumpiendo el seguimiento de la conversación antes de que ambos se pusieran a pelear en plena calle, y sobre todo viendo a Kaoru irritarse por completo con esas palabras) Yahiko... tenías algo qué decirnos para estarnos esperando? (El buen Kenshin como siempre evitando más problemas)

-Yahiko: Ah! Si… hace unos pocos minutos que llegó Shiro, los está esperando dentro, salí para ver si los veía…

-Kaoru: Lo hubieras dicho antes!... voy con él ahora… (Entra corriendo al dojo que tenía justamente al frente)

-Yahiko: Cómo que lo hubiera dicho antes? Ella fue la que empezó… (Molesto se cruza de brazos)

-Kenshin: Sabes que Kaoru no ha cambiado mucho, deberías estar acostumbrado… (Sonríe risueño)

-Yahiko: Por cierto Kenshin… cómo estuvo el funeral?...

-Kenshin: Pues muy concurrido… parece que mucha gente los conocía y eran muy estimados…

-Yahiko: Kaoru se puso muy triste cuando se enteró que Akito había muerto… según ella había sido el mejor estudiante que había tenido en mucho tiempo… bah!... como si yo no fuera igual de bueno…

-Kenshin: Él era muy disciplinado, le tenía mucho respeto además de cariño y siempre la obedecía… algo que tú no haces a menudo… pero… creo que lo que más nos sorprendió a todos fue que haya muerto junto con Kanna…

-Yahiko: Hai… recuerdo que unos días antes me había contado que tenían ya mucho tiempo de pareja, que pronto le propondría matrimonio…

-Kenshin: Los ladrones y asesinos aún no dejan de aparecer en esta era… es triste que la gente joven y buena muera de esa forma…

-Kaoru: Hey ustedes dos!... Qué hacen aún ahí afuera? (Llamándolos desde la puerta del dojo) Esto es importante! Vamos entren!

La joven mujer de largos cabellos negros entra al dojo seguida de Kenshin y Yahiko, atraviesan el fresco patio que a esa hora de la tarde los frondosos árboles alrededor de él protegían del sol y filtraban pequeñas saetas de luz que se reflejaban contra el suelo. Apresurados, todos entran a una habitación algo espaciosa donde ya Shiro los esperaba sentado con cara de preocupación y aún algo de cansancio, parecía que se había esmerado mucho por llegar lo más rápido posible desde Kyoto; Kenshin y Yahiko se sientan mientras Kaoru sale a preparar un poco de té, aún cuando la noticia fuese importante, era inadecuado atender mal a las visitas y menos una que venía de tan lejos, el tiempo en que se tardaría el té en estar listo sería suficiente para que Shiro descansara un poco y hablara con más calma…

-Kaoru: Y bien Shiro? Que noticia tan importante tienes que darnos que viniste hasta aquí? (Preguntaba sin parecer tan preocupada mientras servía el té)

-Kenshin: A caso pasó algo nuevo entre Aoshi y Misao?

Shiro con calma bebe un poco de té, respira profundo y con voz serena pero aún con rostro preocupado les cuenta la larga y dolorosa historia… si… el complot del viejo Notsumo Satsui… como el Aoiya fue destruido por completo… todas las peleas por las que tuvieron que pasar… y por último… lo más grave de todo…

-Kaoru: QUÉ? MISAO Y AOSHI ESTAN MUERTOS?(El corazón de la kendoka latía rápida y fuertemente, era como si sus emociones no pudiera contenerlas el débil embase de su cuerpo, estremecida por completo sus brazos tuvieron que alcanzar el suelo para no caer, mientras sus ojos llenos de lágrimas aún abiertos a su máxima expresión, no podían tan siquiera salir de su doloroso asombro, e inmensa tristeza)

Sin saber por qué, Kenshin se pone de pie y camina sigilosamente hasta la puerta, abre tan solo un poco, y con un simple vistazo recorre todo el patio del dojo, muy serio, cierra de nuevo, regresa a su puesto y se sienta nuevamente…

-Kenshin: Se fue…

-Shiro: Lo sé… gracias por haber comprendido…

-Yahiko: Se fue quién?... Haber comprendido qué? (Al igual que Kaoru, aún cuando el joven aprendiz no quería evidenciar sus emociones, estaba muy noqueado por la noticia, no podía tan siquiera imaginar qué pasaba en ese momento)

-Shiro: Kaoru-san… Yahiko-kun… me disculpo por este momento doloroso e innecesario por el que los he hecho pasar... (Se inclina topando su cabeza hasta el piso como señal de sincera disculpa)

-Kaoru: Qué?... pero… de qué estas hablando?... no entiendo…(Los surcos en sus mejillas denotaban que sus ojos habían sido incapaces de contener las lágrimas de dolor e inmensa tristeza que aún brotaban, su mirada distante y entristecida se confundía ahora con estos actos que, por el momento en que atravesaba, le era imposible comprender)

-Kenshin: Kaoru… había un hombre afuera espiando… me di cuenta cuando entramos al dojo… lo dejé pasar porque no parecía peligroso y estaba solo… y antes de que empezara a contarnos lo sucedido, Shiro me dio a entender con gestos que dejara al hombre escuchar la conversación…

-Shiro: Así es… ese hombre me ha seguido desde que salí de Kyoto… y la única información que buscaba era saber el estado de Misao y Aoshi.

La joven de cabello negro miraba a Kenshin y Shiro una y otra vez intentando comprenderlos, su rostro denotaba gran tristeza y al mismo tiempo confusión, se apreciaba claramente con solo verla por un instante que hacía un esfuerzo enorme para poner su mente clara y en orden, sabía que le estaban explicando las cosas, escuchaba sus palabras pero seguía sin comprender, era como si en su cabeza existiera un vacío absoluto que le impedía entenderlos; su corazón seguía latiendo rápida y fuertemente mientras sus ojos todavía sin brillo seguían dejando caer lágrimas sin detenerse.

Suavemente y con mucho cuidado, las manos de Kenshin toman las mejillas de Kaoru haciendo que lo vea a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos violeta que ella nunca ha podido resistir, tan profundos, tan dulces, tan tranquilos…

-Kenshin: Mírame a los ojos y escucha mi voz… (Habla suave y tranquilamente, Kaoru a penas y logra asentir en susurros) respira profundamente… trata de calmarte… (La chica intentaba una y otra vez hacer lo que le decían, los sollozos no la dejaban respirar con tranquilidad, a penas y lograba hacerlo de vez en cuando) eso es… así… tranquila… (El antiguo vagabundo le seguía sonriendo cálidamente, respirando tranquilamente para que ella le siguiera el ritmo, logrando así, poco a poco ir tranquilizándola hasta que su respiración se normalizó y sus lágrimas dejaron de brotar, limpia sus mejillas con cuidado y ternura) te sientes mejor?...

-Kaoru: Hai…(Susurra) demo… podrían explicarme mejor qué está pasando? (Poco a poco recuperando su voz)

-Yahiko: No entiendo nada, qué se traen ustedes dos? (Mira al pelirrojo y al onni una y otra vez, aún confuso intentaba mantener su mente clara y pendiente)

-Shiro: El hombre que me venía siguiendo, es uno de los antiguos aliados de Notsumo, tal parece, que, a pesar de todo lo que lograron destruyendo el Aoiya, aún algunos restantes no han quedado satisfechos con el resultado, aún cuando su cabecilla ha muerto, todavía guardan rencor y sed de venganza, pero por desgracia, toda esa maldad esta concentrándose en Aoshi quien no permitió que el resto del grupo muriera y salvó a Misao, y por supuesto, en ella, nuestra Okashira, quien asesinó a su jefe y a su mano derecha… (Intentaba hablar lo más detenida y claramente posible)

-Kaoru: Entonces… cuando dijiste que murieron… era simplemente para protegerlos? (Ahora ya tranquila, con el rostro serio y escuchando atentamente, aunque por dentro, presentía que no todo era tan fácil y bueno como parecía hasta el momento.), pero podemos ahora hablar tan abiertamente al respecto?

-Kenshin: Ahora es seguro, cuando entramos y cuando salí a revisar, no sentí ninguna otra presencia agresiva más que el hombre que se ha ido, creo que la información es lo único que les interesa, y por el caos que ha pasado, creo que piensan que los Oniwabanshu han quedado desorientados y no se imaginan que aún siguen tras ellos, creo que ciertamente creyó lo de la muerte.

-Shiro: Así es, y me alegro por ello, ya que ahora es imprescindible que pueda hablar claramente con ustedes, porque necesitamos su ayuda.

-Kaoru: Ayuda?, pero qué podemos hacer nosotros?, y sobretodo ahora dime, qué ha pasado con el resto de los onnis? Puedo suponer que Aoshi y Misao están bien cierto?.(Sentía nuevamente su corazón latir con fuerza, su cabeza estaba serena, pero aún presentía dentro de ella que las cosas no andaban bien)

-Shiro: Como les he mencionado, el Aoiya fue completamente destruido….

-Yahiko: Pero si eso pasó hace 2 meses cómo es posible que no hubiéramos sabido nada al respecto? Por qué el misterio? Por qué nadie lo sabe fuera de Kyoto? (Como siempre impetuoso e impaciente, el joven espadachín no resistía los silencios y los secretos, ni siquiera al punto de dejar terminar a Shiro sin que respondiera lo que le intrigaba, pero sobre todo cuando se relacionaba con personas allegadas a él, con personas que amaba, aún cuando su temple rebelde y despreocupado se acentuaba con su edad, seguía guardando aún desde niño, ese afán de proteger a las personas que quiere, aunque por fuera denotase lo contrario.)

-Shiro: Entiendo tu curiosidad, y creo que es apropiado empezar desde ese punto. Los onnis hemos sido siempre un grupo de guerreros, y eso, como ustedes mismos lo saben, siempre atrae antiguos y nuevos enemigos…

-Kenshin: Por eso usaron sus influencias para hacer que la noticia no corriera, y así evitar a toda costa que otros enemigos aprovecharan su debilidad, y al mismo tiempo, proteger a aquellos que les ayudarían mientras sanaran… (El onni asiente lentamente con su cabeza mientras tomaba un poco más de té)

-Kaoru: Pero qué pasó con Aoshi, Misao y los otros onnis? Dónde están hospedados? Y en qué necesitan nuestra ayuda?(Cada minuto que pasaba, más se desesperaba, quería saber toda la explicación, pero lo que más le preocupaba y sofocaba el corazón, era saber el estado de sus amigos)

_**/Flash Back/**_

El fuego seguía ardiendo cada vez con más intensidad, consumiendo trozo a trozo todo el Aoia, el humo aún fuera era bastante insoportable, sofocante y ardiente; la pelea que se daba afuera impedía el paso de la ayuda para los cansados y heridos onnis que aún seguían combatiendo con firmeza y sin retroceder, lo único que podía hacer el resto de la gente era impedir que el fuego se propagara, mientras esperaban con ansias la tormenta que anunciaban las nubes cargadas y oscuras, y que, a pesar que sus fuertes ráfagas de viento hacían más difícil la labor de proteger las demás casas, realmente esperaban que la lluvia contuviera las llamas.

A pesar de que las fuerzas policiales hicieron acto de presencia, no fueron capaces de ayudar como se habría esperado, los enemigos violentos y con ganas de luchar no les daban oportunidad de organizar su ataque para causar más daño, e incluso, a pesar de que sus fuerzas lograban sucumbir a algunos con sus espadas y otros con sus armas de fuego, no tenían la experiencia, ni tampoco la capacidad de aquellos que habían vivido los disturbios del cambio de era, para poder detener aquél enfrentamiento, retirándose así derrotados y con más bajas de lo que estaban dispuestos a aceptar, quedándose únicamente con la idea de hacer un plan mejor, mientras la pelea continuara, únicamente de contingencia, si es que, después de lograr su cometido, los atacantes siguieran con el resto de la población…

-Okon: Vamos! No retrocedan! No se rindan!...(Seguía peleando con fuerza y valor la onni de cabello largo)

-Kuro: Es fácil decirlo sabes?...(Intentaba no ceder en su pelea mientras trataba de hacerle un chiste con esa respuesta, la onni le contesta su esfuerzo con una sonrisa, no debían perder el ánimo.)

Cada vez más, la batalla se tornaba más difícil y cansada, el cuerpo se adormecía, las heridas dolían, sus ojos doblaban las imágenes y les costaba un poco respirar por el humo que habían inhalado en el Aoiya, no podían retroceder para tomar un poco de espacio, puesto que no se sabía para dónde caerían los vestigios de madera carbonada que cedían ante el calor intenso del incendio.

-Shiro: Omasu! Cuidado! (El onni empuja a un lado con su cuerpo a una Omasu distraída, antes que uno de los hombres con los que peleaba lograra herirla de gravedad en su pecho deteniendo el golpe con sus armas y contraatacando para alejarlo.) Estas bien? (Cubriéndola de los enemigos mientras la chica lograba reincorporarse del suelo, ya que, aunque fue un empujón suave, su cuerpo estaba perdiendo ya las fuerzas, y su mente divagaba)

-Omasu: Si… creo… que si…(Terminando de levantarse tambaleante y aún con mirada perdida)

-Shiro: Ellos están bien… (Seguía luchando sin decaer, la protegería mientras fuera necesario)

-Omasu: Qué?...(Voltea a verlo sorprendida por su comentario)

-Shiro: Misao y Aoshi están bien… estoy seguro que siguen con vida… pero por el momento tienes que preocuparte por ti, estas a cargo no?... creo que no querrás decepcionarla cierto?

-Omasu: Hai! Arigato!

La onni asiente sonriendo segura de nuevo, retomando sus armas y su posición de ataque, Shiro y los otros sonríen al verla de nuevo en la lucha; ahora entendía que preocuparse por ellos en ese momento solo la distraería de la batalla, confiaría en ambos y en sus habilidades, y sobre todo confiaría en que iban a mantenerse con vida. A pesar de estar cansada, no iba a decepcionar a Misao por ponerla a cargo, le demostraría que su equipo sobreviviría, que por muy cruenta que fuese la batalla, el espíritu y destreza Oniwabanshu vencería cualquier obstáculo, y sobre todo, viviría, viviría no solo por ella, si no por su familia, si, todos y cada uno de ellos representaba un pedazo importante e irremplazable de su vida, estaba segura que así como ella no querría perder a nadie, los demás pensaban exactamente lo mismo.

La batalla se tornaba cada vez más larga y ardua para aquellos que desde que empezó el ataque no habían tenido ni un solo momento de descanso, incluso, cuando el tiempo transcurrido era muy poco en realidad, el ambiente seguía tan hostil como lo habían empezado a enfrentar al salir del Aoiya, con la pequeña y al mismo tiempo, gran diferencia, que los atacantes se volvían de menor cantidad, algunos se habían retirado por el calor cercano y sofocante de las llamas, sabiendo que tal vez los onnis no sobrevivirían; otros huyendo cobardemente al darse cuenta que a pesar de la desventaja, los antiguos protectores de Kyoto seguían ganando terreno sin sucumbir a los ataques, heridas y ambiente en contra; aquellos que en la pelea quedaban gravemente lastimados, pero vivos, desistían de seguir luchando y así perder sus vidas a pesar del dinero que podrían cobrar; así, solo iban quedando aquellos cuyo odio era más fuerte que el hecho de perder su vida en esa batalla.

El viento empezó a soplar cada vez más fuerte, y cuando los preocupados vecinos pensaban que el fuego había ganado, los nimbos de tormenta empiezan a soltar su preciosa carga, primero lenta y erráticamente, para después de forma uniforme, caer con fuerza sobre la ciudad, mojando en instantes y por completo, patios, techos, paredes y carteles, haciendo ahora la preocupación de la propagación del incendio casi nula, pudiendo concentrarse así, en acabar, una vez por todas y con gran ayuda de la lluvia, el incendio que para las preocupadas y cansadas personas parecía como si hubiere empezado desde hace muchísimas horas atrás.

La lluvia vendría a ser un gran aliado en ese momento, que, a pesar de incrementar el humo al sofocar el fuego, traía una ola de frescura al resbalar por la piel, aún con la violencia en la que caía, algunas heridas y quemaduras dolían, pero al mismo tiempo las lavaba y permitía en ese momento hacerlas más soportables, el ambiente se sentía menos sofocante, y daba esperanzas y ánimo para terminar la pelea.

Poco a poco, en esta única noche que parecía eterna, a pesar de haber tenido crueles batallas en el pasado, los onnis al fin habían podido terminar la pelea, exhaustos y dándole gracias a Kami-sama por mantenerlos aún con vida, la adrenalina que los mantenía en pie no podía decaer en un profundo descanso, aún tenían cosas que hacer, debían averiguar si la Okashira y su antiguo jefe, seguían aún con vida, vendaron con retazos de su ropa rápidamente las heridas más graves, para después separarse y dar un vistazo a las áreas circundantes del Aoiya ahora extinguido por completo por la lluvia que aún no paraba de caer, si escaparon, y no fueron a ayudarles, era porque seguramente la huída fue tan sofocante que no les permitió continuar peleando, y debían estar no muy lejos de ahí. Por suerte, no tuvieron que esperar o buscar por mucho tiempo, aunque la escena que veían era en ese momento inaceptable…

-Okon: LOS ENCONTRÉ! (Gritaba un poco desgarrante en un tono no tan fuerte ya que su búsqueda era de corto alcance por si tenían que reagruparse si volvían más enemigos; observa a unos hombres salir huyendo del lugar al verla acercarse, no tiene tiempo para ellos, lo primero es Misao y Aoshi) por Kami… DENSE PRISA!(Baja saltando de la barda de piedra y corriendo hasta estar frente a ellos.)

Misao y Aoshi yacían tirados en el suelo, uno separado del otro a poca distancia rodeados de otros enemigos ya muertos; el brazo del exokashira se extendía hacia la chica como si hubiera intentado desesperado llegar a su lado; la lluvia seguía cayendo sobre sus cuerpos sin piedad, llevándose de su alrededor mucha sangre convirtiendo la calle en un pequeño río rojo; Okon se arrodilla a su lado con temor de tocarlos y darse cuenta de que estuvieran muertos, su mano temblaba conforme se acercaba al cuello de la Okashira para esperar sentir todavía un soplo de vida en su cuerpo, su corazón latía con fuerza tal que parecía como si quisiera salir de su cuerpo…

-Omasu: Mi… sao…. A… A… o…shi…. (Apenas susurraba con sus manos entrelazadas apretando su pecho, no podía creerlo mientras se acercaba caminando, esperaba que al estar más cerca esa visión horrible desapareciera con sus pasos, pero en su camino algo la detiene, mira hacia abajo para averiguar contra qué había tropezado) Pero qué diablos… es... él… es Satsui… (Todos ahora reunidos, al escucharla mencionar al hombre que más daño les había hecho se sorprenden, realmente era él? Era su cuerpo?, el shuriken en su espalda denotaba que había tenido una muerte rápida y segura, tal parece que ahora sabían quién había planeado todo esto, y por qué Misao y Aoshi estaban así, seguramente habían tenido una dura batalla con el viejo y su arma, y sobre todo con los otros hombres que se encontraban no lejos de ahí, seguramente sus cansados cuerpos ahogados por el escape no pudieron soportar demasiado, sobre todo con esas crueles heridas mortales.) malditos….(Mientras sus ojos se empañaban) se aprovecharon de su debilidad al salir del incendio…(Sus lágrimas ya no pueden ser retenidas, cayendo una a una, de angustia, de tristeza, de enojo…)

-Kuro: Jefa… Aoshi-san… (Deteniendo a Omasu por sus hombros ayudándola a no caer, y, al mismo tiempo, obligándola a aproximarse a ellos) No puedo creer que ese tipo planeara todo esto… es un desgraciado… pensé que nunca más nos molestaría…

-Shiro: Al menos ambos se han vengado ya… por nosotros…(Aprieta fuerte sus puños al imaginar que mal tuvieron que haberla pasado para terminar de ese modo) Ahora dime Okon… están vivos?... dime que lo están….

La mano temblorosa de Okon yacía ya sobre un lado del cuello de la chica de ojos azules, intentaba ella misma calmarse para poder dar un diagnóstico correcto, el contacto de la piel de la chica contra sus dedos era fría y aterradora…

-Okon: Lo.. lo…siento… esta viva! Todavía vive! (Sonreía mientras sus ojos no pudieron contener las lágrimas de felicidad pero al mismo tiempo de intensa preocupación, angustia y sobre todo de furia por lo que el viejo Satsui había vuelto a hacerles, y la forma en que no pudieron hacer nada para ayudarlos; cada lágrima bajaba sin que en ese momento pudiera detenerlas, las cuales, se mezclaban con la lluvia que recorría su rostro) fue difícil encontrarlo, debemos apresurarnos, por lo grave que esta, no creo que pueda resistir más de una hora…(Okon es ayudada por Omasu, que, desatando el resto de sus cintas de color de sus cinturas, logran hacer algunos vendajes provisionales, mientras ninguna de las dos, podía soportar el hecho de ver a su querida Misao en ese estado y tratando de controlarse a si misma y a sus lágrimas para darse valor)

-Omasu: Y Aoshi-san?... puedes sentirlo kuro?

-Kuro: Es... muy difícil decirlo… ha perdido mucha sangre, creo… que a penas y respira…(Tratando de sentir su pulso en el cuello y acercándose lo más que puede a él para escuchar al menos su más mínimo respiro) Shiro, ayúdame a vendarlo, tenemos que tener cuidado al moverlo, parece que sus piernas y unas costillas están fracturadas… (Ambos lo voltean cuidadosamente intentando no moverlo demasiado para no empeorar su situación)

-Okon: Que bueno… (A pesar de las circunstancias respiraba aliviada como los demás de saber que aún seguía con vida)Así que también él esta muy grave… tenemos que darnos prisa…(Movía sus manos rápida y precisa terminando los vendajes de la Okashira) Misao ya esta vendada, debemos llevarla con un doctor de inmediato…(Todos asienten con firmeza, se observan a los ojos unos con otros, para después muy decididos, los otros onnis voltean a ver a aquella que ha sido siempre la más cercana a Misao.)

-Omasu: Quieren que yo me encargue? (Solo le asienten con sus cabezas mientras sus rostros aún muy decididos y serios denotaban lo inevitable del caso) Entonces… es un adiós cierto?...(Aprieta su puño con firmeza) Entiendo mi misión perfectamente… (Okon le ayuda a recostar sobre su espalda a la delicada Misao) Que tengan suerte… (Parte a gran velocidad sobre los techos sujetándola con firmeza, esta cansada, y adolorida, pero no la dejaría morir)

-Shiro: Terminamos de vendar a Aoshi-san…

-Okon: Que Kuro te ayude a llevarlo donde un médico que pueda ayudarlo y...(Se escuchan los silbatos de la policía acercándose) De prisa, puede que persigan a más enemigos, ya saben qué hacer…

Ambos onnis asienten firmes, toman a Aoshi de la forma más fácil de llevar y que al mismo tiempo logre inmovilizar lo más posible su cuerpo, así ambos con movimientos coordinados van en busca del doctor, mientras Okon se va en dirección opuesta…

_**/Fin Flash Back/**_

-Shiro: Y… solo eso sé decirles de los demás y de lo que pasó… (Cierra fuerte sus ojos intentando borrar el doloroso recuerdo del pasado)

-Yahiko: Es decir… que ninguno de ustedes sabe nada de los otros y viceversa?

-Shiro: Me temo que es de esa manera, Kuro se quedó conmigo hasta que encontramos al doctor, luego fue mi responsabilidad y tubo que partir, creo que separarnos y cortar la comunicación entre nosotros fue lo más prudente que se nos ocurrió después de la batalla…

-Kenshin: Entonces ese es el último recuerdo que tienes de ellos… debe ser difícil no saber cómo están…

El onni giraba su taza de té con ambas manos tratando de interrumpir su reflejo sobre la superficie, como tratando que esas pequeñas ondas despejaran su mente, cada palabra era un recuerdo, y cada recuerdo era doloroso de contar, no debía encerrarse en el sufrimiento, tenía que mantener su mente en claro, terminar su misión, y esperar a que todo resultara bien…

-Yahiko: Pero si no quieren que los encuentren, por qué permitiste que éste tipo te siguiera? Y qué pasó con Aoshi entonces si tú estas aquí?

-Shiro: Debía atraer la atención de los enemigos que hacía unos pocos días atrás empezaron a seguirme, y darle la información equivocada que esperaban, haciendo eso, ahora podemos estar un poco más tranquilos que no irán tras nadie más, ya que si su objetivo fuera terminar con todos los onnis, ese tipo hubiera intentado matarme luego de conseguir la información, ahora, nuestra red de informantes mantienen silencio, incluso entre nosotros, para evitar que se cuele alguna pista que pueda decirles lo contrario… tal vez parezca un poco drástico, pero es la única esperanza de que todo se mantenga tranquilo mientras las cosas mejoran…

-Kaoru: Y Aoshi? Qué pasó con Aoshi? (Ya desesperada por saber su estado, y sobre todo la manera de cómo ayudarlo)

-Shiro: Aoshi-san ahora esta en casa de unos familiares de un excelente médico de nuestra confianza, el mismo que lo atendió el día del incidente. Pudimos trasladar a Aoshi-san junto con el doctor y unos familiares en paralelo a mi viaje, así me siguieron a mi, y Aoshi-san esta a salvo ahora en la casa de los Masamure aquí mismo en Tokio.

-Kaoru: Acaso está muy grave? (Su corazón seguía palpitando con fuerza, si era imposible ayudarlos a ambos, lo haría con Aoshi, ese sentimiento de inquietud y de pena no pasaría hasta poder hacer algo, lo que fuera) qué podemos hacer?.

-Shiro: Pues… su cuerpo se esta recuperando considerablemente bien a pesar de las circunstancias, aún faltan un mes y par de días para poder estar seguros de que sus huesos hayan soldado con firmeza…

-Yahiko: Entonces por qué tanta urgencia?, No lo entiendo!, nos tienes con el corazón en la mano toda la tarde y ahora dices que esta bien, entonces? Es otro engaño o qué? (Aprieta sus puños fuertemente mientras inconcientemente eleva su tono de voz molesto mirando fijamente al onni.)

En un arranque de desesperación, la imprudencia y al mismo tiempo la preocupación del joven espadachín hace resaltar de nuevo su carácter, ya no podía soportar más, había sido partícipe, testigo, y escucha, de muchos hechos dolorosos y perturbadores a lo largo de su corta vida, pero la madurez que la mayoría del tiempo no parecía evidente, había hecho que se preocupara aún más por las personas, esto lo hacía más impaciente de lo normal…

-Kaoru: Yahiko! Discúlpate en este mismo momento con Shiro!(Levantándole la voz como quien regañaba a un chiquillo insolente)

-Shiro: No Kaoru-san, esta bien, entiendo la actitud de Yahiko-kun, creo que tal vez he dado muchas vueltas al respecto de lo que necesito, o más bien, de lo que Aoshi-san necesita, pero al mismo tiempo, me parecía adecuado que supieran con más detalle las circunstancias de la situación para que pudieran actuar de forma correcta, ya que, Yahiko-kun (Volteando a ver al muchacho sereno), hay cosas más importantes que la salud del cuerpo, como la salud de la mente, y sobre todo… del corazón… (Baja la cabeza entristecido, apretando la taza que aún hasta éstos momentos, no había soltado como forma inconciente de darse valor a si mismo)

-Yahiko: Aún sigo sin entender…(Apenas susurrando cruzando sus brazos, y al mismo tiempo bajando su cabeza apenado por lo que acababa de hacer, y sobre todo por la gentileza con que aún lo había tratado el onni)

-Kenshin: Yahiko… cuando a una persona le suceden hechos terribles, es difícil de olvidarlo… al final de la Era Tokugawa, solo aquellos que tenían una mente y un corazón de hierro podían salir bien librados de todo el horror que se vivía por los disturbios y los asesinatos vistos y hechos… en lo personal, viví mucho tiempo recordando todo lo que había hecho y visto, cada día era una tortura, recorrí muchos lugares tratando de huir de mi propio pasado…(Kenshin hablaba tranquilo y pausado, la verdad nunca había olvidado todo aquello, a veces aún, despertaba en las noches agitado creyendo de nuevo escuchar los gritos, el sonido de las espadas chocando, la adrenalina evitando que las espadas lo cortaran, y viendo esos rostros que creyó que olvidaría, tanto de enemigos, como amigos asesinados) Las personas que pasan ese tipo de cosas quedan marcados para siempre, y no todos son capaces de sobrevivir a ello, y la diferencia, entre vivir y morir, radica en tus objetivos, y sobre todo en las personas que están contigo y amas…

La mano de Kaoru se posa suave y dulcemente sobre la suya, voltea a ver a la chica topándose con esa hermosa sonrisa, y esos ojos azules que, desde el primer momento que los vio, lo cautivaron, y supieron darle sin mayor esfuerzo la paz que siempre había buscado, si, esa calidez que hacía la diferencia, ese amor que lo hizo querer vivir eternamente solo para estar a su lado, la diferencia entre perder su mente y morir por sus recuerdos, era ella, la que lo salvaba cada noche de sus pesadillas al verla y sentirla junto a él, la que le brindaba su sonrisa y sus tiernas caricias acompañadas de una dulce mirada que le hacían olvidar todo lo malo, y sentir esa profunda paz que invadía rápidamente todo su cuerpo; por ella, su objetivo de vivir, de ya no matar a nadie más, de usar su espada solamente para proteger, nunca habían estado tan claros en su mente y en su corazón, todo lo que era ahora, se lo debía a ella, por darle aquella maravillosa oportunidad de quedarse a su lado, por ella, pudo encontrar a nuevas personas a quien querer, como el doctor Guenzai y sus nietas, Sanosuke, Yahiko, Megumi… Toda su vida cambió a partir de un pequeño momento, al cual, le estaría eternamente agradecido, porque pasó de ser un espadachín errante y perseguido por sus recuerdos, a un hombre feliz, con un hogar y con muchos amigos que lo quieren, y sobre todo, una maravillosa esposa que lo ama y le da todo lo que necesita para tener la vida perfecta que nunca pensó alcanzar.

El pelirrojo le sonríe a la joven y entrelaza sus dedos con los de ella como agradecimiento, no solo por apoyarlo en ese momento, si no también, por todo lo que ella significaba en su vida…

-Kenshin: Así que… Aoshi…

-Shiro: Así es Kenshin-san (Respira profundo para después de un sorbo, terminar el resto de su té, coloca la taza soltándola al fin frente a él con cuidado, y así de nuevo voltear a verlos) Aoshi-san, ha quedado atrapado en los recuerdos de aquélla noche, parece no importarle en lo absoluto que se esta recuperando muy bien, incluso le molesta escuchar que se lo digan, creo que él hubiera preferido haber muerto esa noche…

-Kaoru: Así que a perdido las ganas de vivir? (Apretando más la mano de Kenshin, sabiendo lo peligroso que eso significa)

-Shiro: Así es, incluso me preocupa mucho más… no habla con nadie… cuando despertó unos días después del incidente, lo primero que me preguntó fue por Misao… y… como sabrán, no tuve otra elección que decirle la verdad, que no sabía si había podido sobrevivir, y que seguramente no sabríamos nada más de ella, es por eso que creo que se ha tirado hacia la muerte, y por eso mismo es que espero, y realmente necesito su ayuda, ya que aún cuando lo he intentado yo solo hacerlo recapacitar de lo que piensa y sobre todo darle ánimos para seguir viviendo, pues aún no he conseguido nada, es más, luego de esa vez que hablamos, ya nunca volvió a hablarme ni dirigirle la palabra a alguien más, se ha encerrado completamente en su mundo, y eso me preocupa mucho, espero que ustedes puedan hacerlo recapacitar y hacer que vuelva a vivir… por favor… espero su ayuda… (Se inclina ante ellos completamente topando su cabeza al suelo como señal de una verdadera súplica, ellos eran la última esperanza que les quedaba para poder recuperar la mente y el corazón de Aoshi; y, aún cuando en ese tipo de situaciones sería completamente arriesgado involucrarlos, se negaba rotundamente a fallar en su misión, quería salvar a Aoshi, pero no solo a su cuerpo, si no también a toda su esencia, qué le dirían los otros si permitiera que Aoshi quedara atrapado en sus recuerdos?, qué le diría a Misao si viera al hombre que ama en ese estado?, pero sobre todo, se perdonaría a si mismo por dejar a un miembro de su familia en ese estado, y sin dar su mayor esfuerzo?...

-Kaoru: Shiro, no debes hacer eso…(Levanta el rostro del onni gentilmente), desde un principio, cualquiera que hubiere sido tu petición, hubiéramos aceptado gustosos, cierto?(Voltea a ver a Kenshin y Yahiko)

-Kenshin: Así es (Le sonríe al onni), de ninguna forma podríamos quedarnos tranquilos si nuestros amigos nos necesitan.

-Shiro: Gracias…(Su cara se suaviza haciendo que la tranquilidad que le daban sus palabras fuera evidente en él, su rostro dibuja una gustosa sonrisa después de no tener una así en mucho tiempo), de verdad se los agradezco mucho…

Ahora más animado, ya no podría esperar el momento en que lograran hablar con Aoshi, sabía que no sería fácil, es más, ni siquiera estaba seguro que funcionara, pero confiaría en ellos, en sus buenos deseos, en la amistad que seguramente Aoshi no habría podido olvidar a pesar del dolor….

**/****-/**

_-Aoshi: Lluvia… la… siento… fría… tosca… pisadas… las escucho… pero… no puedo ver más que oscuridad… no puedo abrir mis ojos…_

_-Miren nada más lo que encontramos… la Okashira…_

_-Aoshi: Misao… tengo que… reaccionar…_

_- Termina de matarla, llevaremos su cabeza de trofeo!_

_- Aoshi: Misao… no!... tengo que reaccionar!... tengo que ayudarla!..._

_No puedes abrir tus ojos, te hundes en un profundo sueño…_

_- Misao?... Dónde estas?..._

_Oscuridad… nada frente a ti… nada a tu alrededor… a pesar que acabas de abrir tus ojos, sigues sin ver nada y sientes que llevas mucho tiempo corriendo…_

_- Misao?... Contestame!..._

_El sonido de tu respiración agitada hace eco en el vacío…_

_- Onegai… Onegai…_

_Aunque no dejes de correr… aunque grites y la llames con todas tus fuerzas, nunca la alcanzarás… nunca responderá…_

_- Misao!_

_El eco de tus pisadas ya no es hueco… ondas?... es agua la que pisas?..._

_- Sangre!... Sangre en todos lados!_

_Te asustas como niño pequeño… sigues sin poder ver nada más que la roja sangre a tus pies… como un interminable océano esparcido hasta donde alcanzan a ver tus ojos y aún más allá…_

_- No!... No!..._

_No hay donde correr… no hay donde ocultarse…_

_-No!... No!... Ya basta!_

_Es acaso que el guerrero ya no soporta la sangre?... Tu mirada asustada e inestable busca desesperada una salida cada vez que frente a ti encuentras el cadáver en descomposición de uno tus compañeros… no importa que dirección sigas… cada uno aparece frente a ti… Beshimi… Hiotoko… Shikihou…_

_-Hania…_

_Su sangre derramándose interminablemente por las heridas de sus cuerpos… si… esas mismas que tú conoces con exactitud… las mismas que te salvaron… las mismas que los mataron… todo por tu culpa… por tu estupidez… cada muerte tú la propiciaste…_

_-Okina!_

_Su cuerpo tirado sangrando sin cesar por la herida de la espada que aún lo sigue atravesando… te mira… sus ojos se nublan… te apunta con su dedo acusándote… se pudre su carne… la sangre no deja de salir… te sigue culpando…._

_-No!... yo no tengo la culpa de su muerte!... Yo… Yo no estaba ahí!_

_No te cansas de correr? De escapar?... no te das cuenta?... ése es el problema, no estuviste ahí, no hiciste nada para ayudarlo porque no estabas… corriste… huiste como un cobarde y no estuviste cuando más te necesitó… Cansado ya? Asustado?... tu corazón late fuerte y rápidamente… ya lo sabes… por qué sigues?... no puedes huir… no puedes esconderte…_

_-Misao?... Dónde estas?_

_Escuchas su voz llamándote... resonando en todos lados…_

_-Misao! Misao!... Contéstame!_

_Su voz se hace más cercana, corres lo más rápido que puedes sin que te importe salpicarte de sangre, ves una silueta a la distancia y ruegas porque sea ella, pero mientras más te acercas más profundo se vuelve y es más difícil correr…_

_-Misao!_

_No puedes correr más… la sangre te llega al pecho… intentas caminar entre el espeso y rojo líquido tratando de mantener tus brazos arriba para guardar el equilibrio… mientras más te acercas, más tienes ganas de verla, ver sus ojos azules, su rostro de ángel que te tranquiliza, ese que con una sola mirada te salvaría de ese infierno…_

_-Misao!... Misao!_

_Casi vas sonriendo de la emoción de verla, es como que todo lo demás ya no te importara más que solo ella… pero cuando te acercas lo suficiente… ves su cuerpo que cuelga horizontalmente atravesado por una vara afilada, y más abajo, en otra vara, su cabeza clavada en la punta, ambos sin dejar de sangrar…_

_-Mi… sa… o…_

_De sus ojos brotaba más del interminable líquido escarlata cual si fueran lágrimas, y para tu asombro y aún más horror, observas como se abren lentamente para mirarte… lejanos… tristes… con gran sufrimiento…_

_-Misao: Por qué?... por qué eres tan débil Aoshi-sama?... por qué no me ayudaste?... por qué?... por qué?..._

_Aún cuando esa visión te cercenaba el corazón, no podías dejar de verla… la veías a penas mover sus labios, pero sus palabras resonaban por todo el lugar…_

_-No… No…._

_El límite de tu cordura… el límite de tu fortaleza… tus ojos se pierden mientras te sientes enloquecer sin poder dejar de verla, sin poder dejar de escuchar esas palabras… eres débil… todo lo que les ha pasado ha sido tu culpa…_

_-NOO!_

_Manos salen de entre la sangre para tomarte del cuello y los brazos hundiéndote en aquél mar escarlata del cual tú mismo fuiste el creador al dejarlos morir a todos… no haces siquiera el esfuerzo de querer soltarte…. También quieres morir?... si… es mejor la muerte que esto?... si!… el seguir viviendo atrapado en este mundo es seguramente el castigo que decidieron para ti… cierras los ojos mientras te hundes lentamente esperando no volver a abrirlos jamás… ya nada vale la pena…_

**/****-/**

-Aoshi-san?... Aoshi-san?...

El ex-okashira trata de fijar la vista nublada hacia la persona que le hablaba y le tomaba suavemente por el hombro…

-Shiro: Disculpe por interrumpirlo… noté que observaba el patio… y… pensé que tal vez desearía hacer algo mejor…

~Aoshi: Lo observaba?... es decir que ni siquiera tenía cerrados los ojos y pude ver todo eso… ahora hasta tengo la misma pesadilla despierto…~

Pensaba el perturbado onni mientras bajaba su mirada indiferente para voltear hacia el patio de nuevo, su rostro parecía más demacrado que la última vez que lo vio el día anterior cuando partió al dojo Kamiya, parecía que entre más tiempo pasaba en ese trance más se desmejoraba, incluso le habían comentado que ya no comía, pues habían descubierto que astutamente regalaba la comida que le llevaban y la recibía solo por respeto al hospedarlo…

-Shiro:Esta igual que siempre… ignorando todo… Mmmm… creo que tal vez es mejor que se quede aquí... el día esta despejado y de buen clima… es un buen lugar para recibir visitas no cree? (Le sonríe aún cuando a Aoshi no parece importarle, sigue entusiasmado, sigue poniendo toda su esperanza en las manos de sus amigos.)

El sonriente guerrero hace un gesto con la mano, indicando a las visitas pasar hasta ese lugar, Kenshin y Kaoru entran y bajan por la pequeña escalera que daba al suelo del patio colocándose frente a Aoshi quien continuaba inmóvil y sin decir nada, parecía como si los viera directamente, pero sus ojos lejanos indicaban lo contrario; Shiro iba a hablarle y a tomarlo por el hombro, pero Kenshin levanta su mano indicándole que estaba bien, que ellos se encargarían del resto, el onni suspira fuerte y les sonríe complacido, realmente quería creer en ellos, deseaba con todo su corazón que tuvieran éxito, con su total confianza, les hace una reverencia para luego marcharse…

-Kaoru: Aoshi?... (Se inclina hasta él acercándose y viéndolo directamente a los ojos, le daba una inmensa pena verlo en ese estado, parecía no quedar nada del Aoshi decidido y fuerte que llegó al Aoiya en busca de Misao hace unos meses, solo veía una mirada triste, angustiada y lejana, su rostro y cuerpo desmejorado, mucho más delgado y su piel pálida como si se hubiera negado a ser tocado por los rayos del sol)… Aoshi?... (Toma su rostro delicadamente por sus mejillas con ambas manos)

-Aoshi: Misao?... (Por un momento su rostro reflejo una leve sonrisa, sus ojos se relajaron con un tono de felicidad) Volviste para buscarme? Vienes a llevarme? Estoy listo para morir si voy contigo…(Y fue justamente después de esas palabras que a penas se escuchaban en susurros con una voz triste y cansada, que los ojos del antiguo protector del castillo Edo pudieron abandonar su mundo de ilusión y darse cuenta que esos ojos azules no eran los mismos que él esperaba y añoraba, que esas manos que lo sostenían no eran las mismas por las que rogaba, y así la niebla en su mente se despejo por un momento dejándole ver la realidad a la cual había estado escapando…) No… (Cierra por un momento sus ojos para después abrirlos intentando terminar de diluir el rostro de Misao que seguía grabado en su mente) Kaoru… (Se suelta de su agarre haciendo su cabeza un poco para atrás mientras su rostro regresaba a aquél estado de profunda tristeza, denotando en su tenue voz una enorme decepción)

-Kaoru: Discúlpame… (Toma sus manos apretándolas con fuerza, en verdad no esperaba que la confundiera de esa forma, solamente quería llamarle un poco la atención, pero no así) yo solo…

-Aoshi: (Mueve su cabeza negativamente) No importa… Kenshin… Kaoru… (Viéndolos fijamente pero sin dejar su tono de poco interés) no deseo ser descortés con ustedes… pero no quiero hablar con nadie… (Entrelaza sus manos apoyando sus codos en sus piernas, y haciendo que su barbilla descanse sobre sus dedos, voltea su mirada hacia otro lado como ignorando así de nuevo su presencia)

-Kenshin: Por favor Aoshi… estamos aquí por ti, somos tus amigos y queremos ayudarte… ~Esta peor de lo que pensé, si no hacemos algo que dé resultado, no creo que sea capaz de resistir mucho tiempo~ (Le sonríe amablemente tratando de ocultar al mismo tiempo con ese gesto, su creciente preocupación)

-Kaoru: Shiro… nos comentó lo que pasó…(Volteando a ver a Kenshin preocupada al ver que Aoshi no respondía a sus palabras y que su mirada de nuevo empezaba a opacarse como yendo a otro mundo lejano)

-Kenshin: Aoshi… esto es muy serio…

Toma los hombros del ex-okashira con fuerza como tratando de traer de regreso su mente a su cuerpo, para lograr un poco de su atención, a lo cual Aoshi solo responde cerrando sus ojos, no quería ser molestado, simplemente deseaba estar solo, acaso era tan difícil de entender?, en verdad no le importaba nada de lo que tuvieran que decir, prefería soñar con Misao, sus ojos, su sonrisa, su voz, antes que estar escuchando un montón de excusas tontas para seguir viviendo. Kenshin empieza a desesperarse, lo cual no es tan común en él, y mucho menos en tan poco tiempo, y es porque él sabe exactamente por lo que esta pasando, y aún cuando él tenía al menos un poco de voluntad para salir de su propia pesadilla, Aoshi ya ha perdido todo el animo, y eso quería decir que sería mucho más difícil de lo que esperaba, si él no pone de su parte, hasta podían correr el riesgo de perderlo para siempre y simplemente esperar el momento de su muerte….

-Kenshin: Aoshi, míranos! Pon nos un poco de atención! Deja de actuar como un niño pequeño! (Lo sacude un poco sin dejar de apretar sus hombros alzando un poco su voz disgustada)

-Aoshi: Ya basta… me hostigas… lárgate de una buena vez! (Mira al pelirrojo enfadado y alzando su voz con cada palabra, tan enfadado como no lo había estado en mucho tiempo, estaba arto de las palabras de aliento, de las intervenciones indeseadas, de aquellos rostros y palabras llenas de lástima, de ese tipo de personas y comentarios que solo critican sus sentimientos)

-Kenshin: No me iré hasta que dejes de suicidarte poco a poco! (Lo mira fijamente a los ojos, su mirada era penetrante, filosa, parecía como si te cercenara el alma en un instante, y ese tono de voz furiosa e irritada, resultaba más amenazante puesto que era extremadamente rara la ocasión en que la usaba)

-Kaoru: Kenshin… cálmate… (La kendoka apenas y reconocía ese dulce Kenshin que ha amado desde que lo vio por primera vez, le resultaba terriblemente horrible verlo en ese estado, su corazón latía con más fuerza, qué estaba pasando? A caso éste problema estaba fuera de sus límites?, en realidad Kaoru nunca ha sentido siquiera algo parecido a ese sentimiento que había embargado a Kenshin y que ahora esta consumiendo rápidamente al onni, lo único que ella podía aportar eran palabras de aliento, a lo cual Aoshi ya no respondía adecuadamente, pero estaba pasando por un momento increíblemente doloroso, en realidad, sentía que esa forma de tratarlo agravaría más la situación…) No creo que esa sea la forma de….

-Kenshin: No! Es exactamente la mejor forma de tratar el berrinche de un niño tonto! (Interrumpe cortantemente a la preocupada chica de cabello largo, su voz seguía firme, tosca, hiriente, y sus ojos furiosos, impacientes, y amenazantes, no permitían que el onni lograra retirar su mirada de ellos)

-Aoshi: Cómo te atreves?, quién te crees que eres para venir a sermonearme de esa manera!, deja de tocarme con tus asquerosas manos samurai demacrado y lárgate ahora mismo!(Se suelta del agarre del pelirrojo mientras se ponía de pie amenazante al mismo tiempo en que hablaba, ni él mismo sabía de dónde venía esa furia incontrolable, ese inmenso dolor que crecía con solo verlos, esa fuerza que de pronto brotaba de su cuerpo poco a poco aún cuando sus heridas no habían sanado del todo y su cuerpo estaba débil por la falta de alimento.)

-Kenshin: A quién le dices demacrado? Simplemente mírate! Delgado, pálido, sin fuerza… me parece que el demacrado eres tú!

La tención aumentaba, ambos se veían a los ojos sin desviar un segundo la mirada, se sentía como si un aura de enojo y frustración envolvía a los dos hombres, qué estaba pasando?, la joven de ojos azules aún no lograba entender lo que tenía frente a sus ojos, lo que les escuchaba decir, eran personas completamente desconocidas en ese momento para ella, y claro que podía reconocerlo, nadie más que ella sabe la verdadera esencia del samurai pelirrojo, y la nueva vida que llevaba el antiguo protector del Castillo Edo antes del incendio, ahora verlos en ese estado de furia y frustración le parecía realmente extraño y hasta un poco aterrador, de dónde venían esos sentimientos, qué provocaba tanta violencia entre ellos, esa no era la forma de hacerlo reaccionar, o acaso si lo era? qué estaba pasando por sus cabezas solo ellos lo sabían, pero mientras tanto la angustiada kendoka no podía reaccionar, su cuerpo se paralizo por completo, sus ojos no se despegaban de ambos hombres, sus manos empezaban a temblarle, era tan intimidante verlos discutir de esa manera…

-Aoshi: Lárgate en este instante! Estoy arto de ti y tu estúpida palabrería!(Sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos y alzando la voz molesta e irritada.)

-Kenshin: Acaso tu cerebro ya se encogió hasta desaparecer?, no me voy hasta que dejes de actuar como si el mundo estuviera en tu contra!. (Contestándole de la misma manera, era como si estuviera soltando en esa riña toda la frustración de su pasado, que incluso hasta el día de hoy, había guardado en si mismo.)

-Aoshi: Qué te importa déjame en paz! Deja de actuar como si lo supieras todo!, Qué sabes tú de lo mal que me siento?(Estaba arto de todos y de todo, qué no se daban cuenta que lo único que deseaba era morir, morir como seguramente su querida Misao lo estaba, morir e irse con ella, no fue capaz de protegerla, no era digno de seguir viviendo, y tampoco quería estarlo teniendo ese inmenso sufrimiento de nunca más tenerla a su lado.)

-Kenshin: Ya te dije que no lo haré!, compórtate como un hombre y enfrenta tus sentimientos, deja a un lado el pasado! (Él creía que en verdad si sabía por lo que Aoshi estaba pasando, y lo había superado, por eso actuaba tan altanero, dejar a un lado el pasado era exactamente lo que él había hecho y sentía que era la mejor solución, pero en sus adentros, en lo más profundo de su corazón, aún existía ese espacio oscuro y frío donde el antiguo Hitokiri Battousai habitaba, ese que a pura fuerza de voluntad y amor hacia Kaoru habían reprimido y nunca más había vuelto a dejarlo salir, pero vivía, seguía ahí, el corazón del asesino latiendo al mismo ritmo que el del vagabundo, que el del que ahora tiene todo lo que nunca soñó, la sangre, sus recuerdos, los rostros de los que asesinó, de los que sufrieron por su culpa, todo seguía ahí...)

-Aoshi: Basta! Estoy arto de ti! Si tú no te vas yo me largo! (Subió al piso de la casa con un pequeño salto hacia atrás sin dejar de ver a los ojos al samurai) Espero no volver a verte nunca más…(Se voltea dándole la espalda empezando a caminar)

-Kenshin: Qué a caso estas huyendo de mi?(Sube igual siguiéndolo hasta que el onni se detiene)

-Aoshi: Huir de ti? No vale la pena hacerlo, me voy antes que mis ganas de matarte se hagan más fuertes…(Voltea a verlo por sobre su hombro, sus ojos fríos, y distantes, esos mismos que desgarraban el alma de quien los mirara, justamente como era el antiguo Aoshi al que se enfrentó por primera vez, el Aoshi que buscaba ser el más poderoso.)

-Kenshin: Tienes ganas de morir y ni siquiera tienes el valor de acabar con tu vida rápidamente, eres un cobarde, y por eso no me intimidan tus palabras…a caso quieres pelear?

La ahora más asustada Kaoru no lograba salir de su asombro, de su miedo, sobre todo cuando ve en él esa horrible mirada, la misma de Battousai, la misma que hiela la sangre y te paraliza, pero no era el asesino, sus ojos aún seguían violeta, pero eso se veía aún peor, como si Kenshin el vagabundo y Battousai el Destajador se hubieran fusionado en una sola persona, sus voces ahora calmadas y arrogantes demostraban ahora que para ambos hombres, el fantasma de su pasado los había alcanzado de nuevo…

Se miran a los ojos sin desistir de sus palabras, para luego rápidamente como un parpadeo, ambos se encontraban ya uno frente al otro cada uno apretando con sus manos los hombros del otro con toda la fuerza que sus cuerpos les permitían…

-Aoshi: Te mataré…(Hablándole calmada y seriamente y viéndolo directamente a los ojos)

-Kenshin: No si yo lo hago primero…(Sin desviarle la mirada y respondiéndole como el antiguo asesino.)

* * *

Nota2: Y? qué les parecio? Espero piensen algo bueno , como digo en cada capi, espero me dejen su adorado y venerado review, recuerden, su opinión es muy importante por algún cambio o algo de la historia, ahora ustedes serán mi comunidad de editores xD, muchas gracias por leer, y espero seguir con el otro capi y no dejarlos esperando tanto tiempo ._.U, n0n gracias a todos!


End file.
